


He Looks So Perfect

by poprockshawty



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Class Differences, Daddy Kink, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 73,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poprockshawty/pseuds/poprockshawty
Summary: Chanyeol stays over at his BFF Yifan’s home so often that he keeps a drawer of his clothes in Yifan’s room. Yifan’s little brother Sehun happens to have a habit of stealing his hyung’s clothes — as well as a crush on Chanyeol.





	1. Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear reader! If you came here from the tweet fic, chapter 3 and chapter 4 have already been covered in the tweet thread, though you’d still need to read everything else to really understand the characters on a deeper level. :P
> 
> In this fic, the four siblings in the Wu/Oh household all have the same father, who is Korean. Their birth order and ages: Oh Hyerin (22), Wu Jinyan (19), Wu Yifan (17), Oh Sehun (16).
> 
> Hyerin (eldest) and Sehun (youngest) are full siblings. Their mother is also Korean. Their parents are divorced, and their mother is no longer part of her kids' life.
> 
> Jinyan and Yifan (the middle children) are full siblings. They are half-Korean and half-Chinese as their mother is Chinese. She was their father’s mistress but she died when the kids were young, so all the kids live with their father.
> 
> Hope that makes things clearer! These characters’ interrelationships will be pivotal to their characterization and growth later on, so be assured that I’m not just making things complicated for no reason. I’ll include a family tree below, so see if that helps~

Click [here](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ca5c9d80844032f3f01155638072e682/tumblr_pvrdwbzuDp1ruq290o1_1280.png) for the family tree. 

* * *

Four siblings sat at the dinner table, chatting and sharing jokes as they enjoyed the meal prepared by a new chef the family hired. Efficiently, their butler removed the used plates and bowls from the table, replacing them with clean ones for the main course to be served. Such was the daily routine in this wealthy household.

Ironically, the man who paid the bills was constantly out of town, always on one business trip or another. The breadwinner of the family was the kids’ father, whereas the responsibility of being the homemaker had fallen onto a team of housekeeping staff.

The closest thing to a mother figure that could be found in this palatial house was the owner’s eldest daughter, Oh Hyerin. In the absence of their father, which was most of the time, she took over most of the decision-making in the household. She was the only one who had her shit together.

“So when is Dad going to be home?” Asked Sehun, who had taken a bite of his food ahead of everyone else.

“Probably some time toward the end of next week,” Hyerin answered affectionately, stifling a sigh. “I know you wish he’d be home sooner, but doing business is not easy.”

“It’s okay,” Sehun uttered with his mouth full, pretending to enjoy his food so much that he would not even bother to be sad about barely getting to spend any time with their father. “I’m used to it and I know he’s busy.”

“I actually don’t even remember which part of the world he’s supposed to be in these days, since he flies around so frequently,” Yifan admitted. “I hope he doesn’t overwork himself.”

“Last time I checked, he was in Dubuque,” Jinyan chimed in, taking a sip from her cup. “Intercontinental flights must be so tiring. I also hope he takes care of himself.”

“Where in the world is that…” said Sehun under his breath, not at all happy to be so distant from the only biological parent that remained in his life.

“Iowa,” replied Jinyan. Then when she saw how bewildered her youngest brother looked, she added, “along the Mississippi River in America.”

“Okay then.” Sehun shrugged nonchalantly and carried on eating his food.

Jinyan looked as if she was about to say something, but then they all heard the doorbell ring.

As expected, one of their housekeeping assistants got the door. Yifan leaned back a little and took a glance at the front door, wondering why they would have visitors at this hour of the day. Once he saw who it was, he was astounded. Rising from his seat, briskly he strode to the door.

“Chanyeol?” Yifan asked, perplexed. “What are you doing here?”

Chanyeol sniffled, looking at his best friend with a pained expression. It was evident that he had been crying, which made Yifan worried.

“Can I…” Chanyeol began, his voice unsteady. “Do you think I can...stay over at your house for like...like a few days? I...I can’t stand it anymore. At home...it’s like a warzone. I hate it and I don’t want to go back to that horrid place.”

Yifan invited him in, a look of sympathy on his face. He motioned for Chanyeol to take a seat and calm down for a bit first before explaining what was going on. Hyerin also joined them, looking concerned.

“Noona,” said Chanyeol to Hyerin, pitiful and pleading. “I don’t mean to impose on you guys. It’s just that...I’m going to lose my mind if I stay another moment under my parents’ roof.”

“You poor boy,” said Hyerin, sighing. She had met Chanyeol numerous times already, since her siblings often invited their friends over, and everyone wanted to see for themselves what kind of a house this rich family lived in. “Your parents fighting again?” She asked gently, not completely oblivious to the chaos that went on in Chanyeol’s family and the emotional turmoil that he had to go through.

He nodded, wishing that these struggles were not real and that he did not have to deal with any of it. But it was a harsh reality that he had to cope with every single day.

“It’s alright. Have you eaten? Let’s get you something to drink, at least,” Hyerin offered as Yifan pointed Chanyeol to the dinner table. Chanyeol sat down glumly, shooting apologetic glances at Jinyan and Sehun who looked confused yet curious about what was happening.

Seeing as Chanyeol looked so tearful and burdened, neither Jinyan nor Sehun dared ask questions unless their guest was ready to talk about it. Easily, Jinyan felt sorry for him, but when she glanced at Sehun, who also kept his stare fixed on Chanyeol, it was obvious to her that her youngest brother felt something more for Chanyeol than just pity and worry.

After everybody was finished with their meal, Yifan led Chanyeol to his room so they could talk about things in private. The others went about their own business as well — or so Jinyan thought, until she caught Sehun standing right outside Yifan’s room, with his ear pressed to the door.

“Psst. What are you doing?” Jinyan questioned, not too loudly but still enough for Sehun to panic. As he got caught, for now he gave up on trying to eavesdrop and went to the other end of the corridor instead, his sister following suit.

“So?” She pressed on, arching an eyebrow.

“I can’t find my calculator but I need it for the Math quiz tomorrow so I was just gonna ask hyung to lend me his, but I guess he’s occupied right now,” Sehun lied, smoothly reciting the excuse that he had already prepared.

“Right, I think you already know I’m not gonna buy that,” she replied, though not chidingly. “I also noticed the way you’ve been looking at Chanyeol almost every time he comes over. Does he know you have a crush on him?”

“Noona!” Sehun protested. “Absolutely no part of that is true.”

“Alright, if you say so. Then, what are your feelings for him? This clearly isn’t just about being curious as to why he suddenly came over or feeling sorry for him. It’s obvious that you care about him a lot more than Hyerin-eonni and I do, but also not in the same way that Yifan does as his best friend. I don’t think I can be blamed for thinking that...you like him.”

“Well, I…” he spluttered, gesticulating desperately and pointing at various parts of his face. “Even objectively speaking, he’s very good-looking…I mean! Everybody at school keeps saying he has this...golden face ratio...like...perfect proportions...I’m definitely not the only one who finds him attractive!”

“There we go,” she said, the corners of her mouth slightly upturning. “You fancy your brother’s best friend. Just like a drama. Does Yifan know?”

“No, he doesn’t,” he whined. “He’s absolutely clueless about everything. He doesn’t even know that Chanyeol may or may not—”

When he suddenly stopped, she became more intrigued. “They’re so close though; there’s something about Chanyeol that Yifan doesn’t know, but you do?” She prodded.

“It’s nothing,” he replied promptly, just wanting to dismiss her conjectures.

“Well, it’s fine if you don’t feel like telling me. But I can tell you from experience that it’s really tiring to keep secrets, and it’s so much easier to just let it go and own up to your feelings,” she said earnestly. “And also, Sehun, look, I may not always be physically present in this household since I’m studying in China most of the time. But I’m here for you. I will support my littlest brother. If you need me, I’ll drop everything and—”

“Yeah, I know. Thanks,” he said curtly, not meaning to sound brusque, but the look on his face was enough to indicate to her that he was not convinced that she could be someone he could confide in. Not willing to push him to share more than he already disclosed, she simply gave him an affectionate pat on the shoulder and then returned to her own room. Once she did so, he returned to his original spot right in front of the door to Yifan’s room and carried on with his attempts to eavesdrop.

“I do wish I could be more like you — knowing all along, since you were a kid, that you were born of an extramarital affair. Instead of having to find out about it when you’re grown up,” said Chanyeol, croaking. Sehun could not see the way Chanyeol’s shoulders were slumped, but he could hear from Chanyeol’s voice that his spirit was weakened and burned out. The poor boy had uncovered, just a few hours ago, a secret that had been kept from him for all 17 years of his life. The revelation came abruptly, mercilessly draining the energy out of him. He was tired and trembling, and yet he still somehow had it in him to raise his voice as he poured out all his frustrations to his best friend.

“Chanyeol, it’s not your fault,” Yifan replied solemnly, and Sehun continued to listen outside. “We as kids shouldn’t have to suffer because of our parents’ indiscretions. I know, it’s unfair to us, to not know what our place in the world is when a big part of our identity turned out to be a lie. And I’m sorry you had to find out like this.”

“It’s already bad enough to find out that I’m not my father’s son, and to feel like my whole life is a lie. But you know what’s even worse? It’s the way my mother said it. Her tone. It was so casual, so indifferent, so impassive...how could she be so goddamn detached about it? Does she even _care_ how that would make me feel? It’s like...it’s like she was just talking about something trivial, like, ‘the croissants were on sale today’. How can she treat this matter as if it weren’t a big deal? It’s a big fucking deal to me and she just doesn’t care; she just doesn’t even give a shit. Ugh,” Chanyeol groaned, and Sehun heard a thud — perhaps Chanyeol was throwing some object onto the floor, or slamming his fist into something.

“I understand how you feel, Yeol. You don’t deserve this, and I know you wish you could unhear all of it so you can carry on living your life in ignorant bliss. Because it’d be so much easier that way, and life would still be as you know it,” said Yifan. “I totally get that you hate this because you didn’t ask for any of this to happen, but you have to deal with all the pain and anger that comes with it. But you don’t have to deal with this alone…”

“I don’t even know how to deal with this at all,” Chanyeol admitted, blowing his nose and breathing heavily. “I wish someone could just tell me how. Take my pain away. Let me have some peace, somehow.”

“We should do things that will make you happy,” Yifan suggested. “Like, coming to my house was a good idea, actually. It’s better for you to stay away from your fam—” he paused, changed his mind, and went on. “From people that you might not feel comfortable around. Take some time off from them and maybe you’ll feel better. And then we can come back to deal with what needs to be dealt with.”

“I don’t know. I just want to run away from my problems and sleep for like five years.” Chanyeol’s voice became more and more muffled. _He’s probably burying his face in a pillow or something_, thought Sehun to himself.

“It’s gonna be alright, Chanyeol. Everything will work out in the end. You might feel helpless right now, because it’s not in your power to go back in time and change certain things that make you feel like shit, but eventually you will feel better. I promise,” said Yifan tenderly. “When my mother died, and Jinyan and I had to move in with our half-siblings, I also thought that my whole life was over and I wouldn’t know how to carry on anymore. I thought that I wouldn’t be able to look Hyerin-noona and Sehun in the eye, knowing that I was the result of an affair that partly led to their parents’ separation. I blamed myself plenty, wallowing in guilt that I wasn’t even supposed to bear, and I kept asking myself, why is this happening to me? What have I ever done to deserve this? But I realized afterward...that I was not responsible for any of it. Yes, it’s unfortunate that I had to suffer for something that I didn’t cause, but life goes on and I have to find a way to keep going. And that’s exactly what I did.”

“What did you do to cope?” Chanyeol asked, desperation ringing in his voice and Sehun caught every bit of it. “How did you get over it? How did you move on from it?”

“I’ll show you tomorrow,” Yifan replied mysteriously. “Trust me. I will help you get through this.”


	2. Robe

By the time Sehun got up the next day, he was informed by the butler that Yifan and Chanyeol had left the house early in the morning. Yifan had a promise to fulfill, after all, and Chanyeol certainly needed to blow off some steam.

It was not until almost evening that the two of them came home, and when they did they were sweating heavily, their clothes unkempt and even partly covered in mud.

Sehun made his way to the foyer and approached the two hyungs. His heart was already beating faster once he saw Chanyeol from a distance. Goodness, he looked so handsome. As if he was sculpted by the gods. Ah, no, he himself was godly, glorious, gorgeous to a fault. Sehun felt as if he could stare at Chanyeol forever.

He was about to ask them what they had been up to, but he had his answer when he saw the basketball in his brother’s hand. Looking for another excuse to start a conversation, he said randomly, “ah, looks like it’s gonna rain,” he began, as Chanyeol and Yifan kicked off their shoes, casually flinging their bags onto the bench by the wall. “I was gonna go out for bubble tea but then the weather...maybe next time.”

“I’ll buy it for you next time,” Yifan offered.

Sehun pouted and folded his arms across his chest. “Wasn’t that also what you said last time?”

Chanyeol cut in right after emptying his water bottle. “Is that my robe?” He asked with a slight frown on his face as he pointed at the garment that Sehun was wearing.

“Oh, it’s yours?” Sehun replied, feigning innocence. He knew very well that as Chanyeol often stayed over at their house, he left some of his clothes in Yifan’s room. “I was just rummaging through hyung’s wardrobe when I found it. This color looks good on me though, no?” He smiled pompously, awaiting praise.

“You can have it if you like,” said Chanyeol gruffly, so absorbed in his pent up anger and family issues that he forgot that Sehun was not supposed to know about the big secret. “My dad bought it for me but since he’s not my biological father, he hates me now and I’d rather not see anything that reminds me of him. Just as he would probably also rather not see anything that would remind him of me.”

The two brothers fell silent when Chanyeol snapped, whereas he continued to wipe away the sweat on his face and neck. There was nothing to say, and the only sound was from outside as the rain began to pour, splattering onto the windows noisily.

“Hey, boys,” said Hyerin as she walked down the stairs and joined the three of them. “Luckily the two of you got back just in time,” she added, having noticed that the weather turned bad very quickly. “Come on. Both of you. Go upstairs and take a shower.”

“You can use my shower if you like!” Sehun blurted. He wanted to be able to impress Chanyeol and he wanted to be memorable to Chanyeol. But all Chanyeol said was a mere ‘thanks’ as he marched upstairs briskly, Yifan following suit.

_No matter_, thought Sehun to himself, and shrugged. _There’s always a next time_.

“Noona, I’m hungry,” said Sehun to Hyerin, patting his stomach.

“It won’t be long till dinnertime,” she said with a smile. “We’ll probably eat at around seven o’clock tonight.”

“Ah? But I want the soup now.”

“I doubt it’s ready,” she replied, glancing at the clock on the wall. “It’ll just be a while.”

“But I’m hungry now,” he insisted.

“Then eat the seaweed egg roll that Jinyan got for you last week?” She suggested.

“She got the wrong flavor though,” he complained. “I wanted the one with pork floss. It tastes so bland without it.”

Hyerin sighed but smiled at Sehun nevertheless, ever patient with the maknae of the family. “Then is there anything in this house that my baby brother would like to eat?”

“Never mind,” he drawled. Just as she had expected, it was just a matter of time before he gave up. “I’ll just sit and wait till dinner is served.”

* * *

At the end of the night, after dinner and everything, Yifan suddenly realized that he had an assignment that was due the next morning.

“I can’t believe I forgot about it,” he uttered, still in shock.

“Just copy it from Luhan tomorrow morning,” said Chanyeol lazily.

“Bold of you to assume _he’s_ done it,” Yifan snorted, getting up to set up his laptop. “I was only reminded of this assignment’s existence when he texted me and asked me if I could let him copy my work.”

“Or you could just do it now. Shouldn’t take too long,” Chanyeol suggested.

“Hold on, I think I just found all the questions and answers online,” said Yifan without looking away from his screen. “Oh, man. I’m not even surprised. All of it is from a quizlet. Let me text Luhan and then copy this shit.”

“Alright then,” Chanyeol replied, staying in his semi-recumbent position as he checked his phone. “I’m gonna go get something to drink later.”

* * *

Knowing that Yifan was busy doing homework at the last minute, Sehun rejoiced inwardly as it meant that he would finally be able to get a moment alone with Chanyeol. He was not going to let go of this wonderful opportunity so easily, especially since it was late at night, and he knew Chanyeol would not be going anywhere. Sehun was glad that he was able to cross paths with Chanyeol often, all thanks to Chanyeol’s friendship with Yifan. But if Chanyeol was always spending time with Yifan, then how was Sehun supposed to make a move on his crush?

With determination, Sehun skipped down the stairs, following the taller boy to the kitchen. Chanyeol turned around as soon as he heard the younger boy’s footsteps, and Sehun became nervous once they were face-to-face. Furtively, he wiped his palms on his shirt, gulped, and spoke.

“Just now...you didn’t look too pleased to see me wearing your clothes,” Sehun began sheepishly. “I figured I’d return this to you. I won’t take your stuff again if you don’t like it.”

He handed the neon lime robe to Chanyeol, but to his surprise, Chanyeol did not accept it.

“Just hang it up or put it back to wherever you found it,” said Chanyeol dispassionately, looking slightly irritated. Sehun wondered if it was because of him or if there were other reasons, like the family issues that Chanyeol had been so troubled by. Chanyeol’s reactions all through the day had been difficult for Sehun to predict, but Sehun was not done trying.

“No, I shouldn’t have touched your belongings without asking you first. I’m sorry,” said Sehun.

“Look,” Chanyeol replied snappily. “I don’t wanna see anything that I associate with my ‘dad’ or whatever I’m supposed to call the man who turns out isn’t actually my biological father,” he groused. Sehun had never seen him that angry before. “Anyway, I don’t want that darned robe anymore, so you can have it if you like it so much. Keep it. Or throw it away. I don’t care. Just don’t let me see it again. Go away. Get out of my face.”

Sehun’s face fell. “Why are you so cold to me?” He asked, feeling incredibly disheartened.

“Can’t you see I’m in a crappy mood?!” Chanyeol practically exclaimed, not caring who else in this big house could hear him. “I’m sick and tired of everything that’s going on in my fucked up life, in my fucked up family, and you had to go and make a fuss out of a damn robe?!”

Sehun flinched, but was no less resolved to speak his mind anyway. “You didn’t have to snap at _me_ though. You’d never snap at Yifan-hyung and why is that? Is it because you fancy him or something?” He huffed, looking Chanyeol in the eye as he went on. “Doesn't matter. I still have the right to like you! I still have the right to want to strike up a conversation with you!”

“What the fuck?” There was a scowl on Chanyeol’s face as he closed in on Sehun. Chanyeol’s glare was so intense, so intimidating, that it made Sehun feel an amalgam of fear and arousal at the same time. The eye contact was impossible to break and Sehun felt weak in the knees, but there was nothing he could do about it. Chanyeol had the upper hand, and strangely enough Sehun was not unhappy about it. “Say that again,” Chanyeol demanded.

“I...I...s-still have the right to...to want to s-strike up a c-conversation...with you,” Sehun stammered, once again not expecting Chanyeol to respond that way to his outburst.

“Before that.” Chanyeol pressed on relentlessly, inching even closer to Sehun, so close that Sehun could feel Chanyeol’s hot breath on his face. Their proximity was making it almost difficult for Sehun to breathe, prompting him to lean back a little against the wall that was right behind him. All he could focus on was Chanyeol’s attractive features and how much power Chanyeol held over him.

“I…” Sehun’s voice was reduced to a squeaky whisper now. To say he was a nervous mess would be an understatement. “I still have the right to...to like you.”

Neither of them said anything for a moment, and Sehun was not sure if he was still breathing. His feelings remained mixed; he was simultaneously turned on and intimidated. It barely registered on his mind that he confessed his feelings for Chanyeol not once but twice. All he knew was that whatever Chanyeol told him to do, he would willingly do. He just wished that Chanyeol would say something, or do something — this intense eye contact was tormenting, and more intimate than what he was ready for.

“To answer your question, I don’t fancy your brother,” Chanyeol spoke, finally. Sehun breathed out a huge sigh of relief. “We’re best friends, and he’s the only one in this world that I can trust. Don’t you have friends who have your back the way Yifan and I have each other’s?”

“W-well, I...my f-friends…” Sehun’s voice trailed off as his mind went blank. He could not think of anything to say, and there was no script that he could stick to. He wanted to smack himself for stuttering and looking so stupid in front of his crush, especially compared to how eloquent and assertive Chanyeol was.

“The robe is yours,” Chanyeol cut in and announced candidly. He did not really care for Sehun’s answer anyway. “You look better in that color than I do, so,” he shrugged. “Do whatever you want with it.”

There was nothing more that Chanyeol wanted to say. He turned on his heel and paced to the kitchen as if their interaction just now was of no importance to him. Sehun on the other hand stood rooted to the spot in disbelief, still processing what happened. Once he came to his senses, he became bashful and scurried back to his room as quickly as he could, slamming the door shut.

He sure hoped he was the only one who noticed that he had a boner.

* * *

At school, Yifan took up a very important post in an after school peer tutoring program. As a senior, he was put in charge of teaching the junior students Chinese.

Sehun was not part of the class, and if he wanted to practice his Chinese he had plenty of opportunities to do it at home. But he would usually stay behind after school for an hour or so, so that the family’s chauffeur could just pick him and Yifan up and drive them home in one trip.

As Sehun waited, he sat in the library on his own. A thick textbook was open and placed under his nose, but he was not paying any attention to it. How could he concentrate when all his thoughts were on one person and one person only?

He wondered what Chanyeol was doing right now. Sehun had zero motivation to study and he would rather have some company. Most of his friends either went home or had to do choir practice or athletic training. It seemed like they were all talented in some way, maybe in more than one way, whereas he was just...plain and ordinary. He had been told that he was decent at dancing, but nowhere near good enough to make it into the school’s dance team.

Shaking off these defeating thoughts, he exited the library and took the stairs up to the sixth floor where the dance studio was. If it was not booked, maybe he could use it, just to kill time.

The dance studio turned out to be vacant, but a janitor was vacuuming the floor, so Sehun thought he better not get in the way. Aimlessly he meandered to the end of the hallway, and once the noises from the vacuum cleaner quieted down, he could hear some music. It seemed to be coming from one of the multi-purpose function rooms right round the corner. Curious, he went in that direction, and as he got closer, he could hear some guitar chords as well as girlish giggles.

Once he looked inside, he was taken aback.


	3. Take A Seat

Chanyeol was there, playing the guitar. And he was not alone. A girl was with him. What was her name again? Ah, yes. Mina. She was a form below Sehun. And she was playing the guitar too, or at least _trying_ to play the guitar. She was probably a beginner from the looks of it. Sehun looked on as Chanyeol taught her how to strum, and it occurred to him that Chanyeol’s deep voice was even more beautiful than any sound that the instrument in his hand could possibly produce.

The door was ajar and there Sehun stood, not making his presence known to the people inside the room. As he admired Chanyeol from a distance, his jealousy grew. Normally, Chanyeol would hardly even look at him, only seeing him as Yifan’s kid brother and nothing more. But now Chanyeol was giving his undivided attention to Mina, patiently teaching her how to pluck each string with precision. Sehun was jealous. So jealous.

When Chanyeol reached out to help Mina with a particularly challenging chord, their hands touched. Neither of them flinched, but it triggered a reaction from Sehun, who barged into the room all of a sudden.

Both Chanyeol and Mina were startled at the intrusion. Mina looked surprised, whereas Chanyeol looked annoyed.

“What are you doing here?” Chanyeol asked flatly.

“I...it’s half past four…” said Sehun lamely, not sure what he thought he would achieve by reporting the time.

Chanyeol checked his watch and then looked back up at Sehun. “You could’ve knocked,” he pointed out.

“Sunbae? Did you book this room? Sorry, I’ll pack my stuff now,” said Mina to Sehun, and then hastily got up from her seat. “I have to go,” she then said to Chanyeol. “Thanks for taking the time to teach me. I’ll practice these chords at home. See you next time.”

Once she took all her belongings with her and was out of the room, Sehun shut the door. He turned around and faced Chanyeol, who looked a bit pissed off but still very handsome and alluring.

While Sehun remained standing, Chanyeol remained seated. Manspreading, actually. Sitting very expansively, which in Sehun’s eyes translated to dominance.

Chanyeol placed his guitar atop the lockers, then looked at Sehun as if expecting the younger boy to explain himself. But Sehun said nothing, and Chanyeol began to wonder why, and what he was doing here. He followed Sehun’s line of vision and soon found that it landed on his crotch. Ah, no, not exactly. Sehun’s eyes were on Chanyeol’s lap, and his pose from Sehun’s angle of view really made his long legs seem even longer.

Recalling what Sehun had revealed last night, Chanyeol realized what Sehun must be thinking, and smirked.

“Do you wanna take a seat?” Chanyeol asked, slyly.

“No,” said Sehun right away. “Are you and Mina a couple?”

Chanyeol dropped the act and burst out laughing. “What?”

“Why are you laughing? Just answer the question,” Sehun demanded, feeling slightly embarrassed but he still wanted to know.

Chanyeol giggled. “No, we’re not a couple. As far as I know, she’s single. So you can ask her out if you want.”

“That’s not what I want!” Sehun declared.

“That’s not what I want!” Chanyeol repeated singsong.

“Dude, stop jeering at me! Why the fuck are you so mean to me?”

“Watch your mouth,” said Chanyeol with a chuckle.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Sehun snapped.

“I’ll tell you exactly what to do,” Chanyeol replied without missing a beat. The dominance he exuded was making Sehun feel a kind of excitement that was unprecedented. “What I want you to do is to stop assuming I must be dating anyone that I’m close with, or so much as interacted with. Just last night it was your brother that I supposedly fancied, and then just now Mina and I might have been a couple? Your imagination is a little too active.”

Sehun gulped, realizing that he had been overthinking and jumping to all the wrong conclusions, which made him look ridiculous. “S-sorry…”

“It’s okay, Sehunnie,” said Chanyeol, sounding gentler than ever. “I know you’re just not thinking straight because of your feelings.”

“My...my feelings?”

“You know, I’ve been thinking about what you said to me last night,” he replied casually. “If we’re gonna talk about this, I really think you should take a seat.”

“Where would you like me to sit?”

_Oh, you absolute sub_, thought Chanyeol to himself. He paused for a moment, teasing Sehun with the suspense, before saying, “if you could sit anywhere you want, where would you choose?” He asked. Noticing that Sehun hesitated and was licking his lips nervously, Chanyeol went on, his tone tempting and wicked. “Absolutely anywhere, Sehunnie. You get to choose.”

The more power Sehun was handed, the less powerful he felt. What kind of a game was Chanyeol playing with him? He felt like a prey, a helpless prey, defenseless against Chanyeol’s good looks and seduction.

Slowly and stiffly, Sehun paced toward the chair right next to the one that Chanyeol was occupying. Chanyeol kept his eyes on Sehun the whole time, observing his every move, in particular how his fists were clenched in nervousness. It seemed like Sehun had made up his mind, but he hesitated to take his seat.

“Is this some sort of a game?” Sehun asked, innocent and pitiful.

“Only if you want to play,” Chanyeol answered smoothly. It was way too entertaining for him to watch Sehun struggle and hesitate, struggle and hesitate, all to Chanyeol’s sadistic satisfaction. Sehun was so indecisive, and Chanyeol found it absolutely delightful and exciting.

“But I…” Sehun began, but actually had no words to say.

“Do you want to play with me?” Chanyeol asked, looking up at Sehun with an inviting smile. “If you don’t want to, you can just say so—”

“I do, I do,” said Sehun promptly. Decisively for once, he kicked the adjacent chair away and pointed at the one that Chanyeol was sitting on. If he had the guts to confess to his crush, he could certainly handle this twisted game that Chanyeol was hosting. At least, that was what he thought. Little did he know how wrong he was.

“Ah,” said Chanyeol in amusement. Seeing as Sehun had made his choice, Chanyeol very, very slowly acted as if he was about to get up to let Sehun have the Chosen Chair. But Sehun’s eyes went wide and he stopped Chanyeol instantly.

Chanyeol knew, there and then, that he had won.

He sat back down and reverted to the pose that he knew Sehunnie loved so much. Except this time Chanyeol grabbed Sehun and pulled him into his lap so that the submissive little boy was sitting sideways, flustered, and cheeks red.

Sehun held his breath, squealed, but made no protest when he was put into position. His heart was beating so fast that he was a little bit scared, but his focus was entirely on Chanyeol. Fuck, he was so handsome, and now up close...Sehun felt as if he was about to lose his mind.

“Now that we’re all seated and comfy,” said Chanyeol breezily, as if the position that they were in was not even remotely sexual. “Let’s talk about your cute little crush on me, Sehunnie.”

“W-what ab-about it?” Sehun asked breathlessly.

“Well, it seemed like you really enjoyed our conversation last night,” Chanyeol commented, shooting a glance at Sehun’s crotch and then back up, tilting his head a little to smirk at the powerless little boy.

Immediately, Sehun knew that his secret boner was never a secret in the first place. Groaning, he surrendered and replied, “you’re really hot when you’re angry. Wait, I mean, um, you’re always hot, but, err, when you’re angry, you’re like..._really_ hot.”

“And you like it, Sehunnie?” Chanyeol prodded, his voice magnetic and tantalizing.

“Uh, I...well, I just…” Sehun spluttered, looking as if he wanted to just cover his face and hide.

“I think you do,” Chanyeol concluded, placing a hand on Sehun’s thigh, much closer to his knee than to his crotch but Sehun already looked as if he was electrified. “So tell me,” he went on shamelessly. “When did you start to develop feelings for me, hmm?”

“I don’t know,” Sehun purred, panting a little. “I can’t think right now.”

“Oh?” Chanyeol’s voice was absolutely sinful and Sehun had to close his eyes to keep it together. “And why is that?” Chanyeol then started to ghost his lips over Sehun’s neck, never really pressing a kiss to his skin, and it was driving Sehun crazy.

“I just…ugh,” Sehun tried to speak, but gave up quickly. How was he supposed to even form a coherent thought when Chanyeol was teasing him like this?

“Do I have to pry the answer out of your mouth, Sehunnie? Tsk, tsk, tsk...” Chanyeol cupped Sehun’s cheek with one hand, slowly and tenderly stroking his jaw. “Let’s try another question. How do you think Yifan would feel if he found out that his baby brother has been _lusting_ after his best friend?”

Sehun gasped. “Hyung doesn’t know…”

“But what if he finds out?” Chanyeol challenged, capturing Sehun’s earlobe between his lips for a brief moment, deriving all the satisfaction he could get from tantalizing the boy. “He’s so protective over you. I’m sure he won’t let anyone break your heart or hurt you,” he hummed, and Sehun almost _moaned_. “But do you _want_ me to hurt you, Hunnie? I can hurt you so good...you just might…” he paused dramatically, snaking his arm around Sehun’s waist. “Beg for more.”

When Sehun started to giggle, that was the one time that he took Chanyeol by surprise rather than the other way around. Chanyeol arched an eyebrow at the younger boy who began to retort, “hurt me?” He snorted. “You can’t even kiss me properly and you’re already thinking about ruining me?”

Chanyeol chuckled, smug and amused at the same time. “You should probably save your first kiss for your future boyfriend or girlfriend. Save it for someone special.”

Sehun threw his arms over Chanyeol’s shoulder, no longer just relying on Chanyeol to keep him steady. “I’ll decide that for myself,” he muttered, squirming in Chanyeol’s lap. Sehun’s gaze sank to Chanyeol’s lips, and the more Chanyeol seemed to avoid kissing him, the more Sehun wanted to steal a kiss.

Believing there was some possibility that he could get the upper hand, Sehun leaned in to take what he wanted. But Chanyeol was quicker, pressing a finger to Sehun’s lips to bar him from getting what he wanted _just_ as he thought he was about to get it.

Sehun’s stunned and mildly defeated expression contrasted with the stern look on Chanyeol’s face. “You’re too used to getting what you want,” Chanyeol remarked. Having observed Sehun’s interactions and dynamics with the rest of his family, Chanyeol could easily tell that Sehun was spoiled and doted on as he was the youngest, always treated as a baby who had everything handed to him. “How about I make you work for it and earn it, if you really want it so damn desperately.”

Sehun whimpered in utter impatience. “Maybe _you’re_ the one who doesn’t wanna give away your first kiss so easily.”

"Aww, shit, wittle Sehunnie saw right through me and my plans to stay a virgin until marriage. Now what in the world shall I do—”

Chanyeol got cut off by buzzing noises coming from Sehun's ass. The phone in his pocket was vibrating, and naturally Sehun reached for it with one hand, the other still resting on Chanyeol's broad shoulder.

"No," said Chanyeol sharply, grabbing Sehun's wrist to put his hand back where it was just now. "I don't like to be interrupted."

"Th-that's pro-prob-b-ably our chauffeur, I ha-have to take it," Sehun protested urgently, but also crumbling at Chanyeol's irresistible aura of dominance. Truly, his dilemma was the worst.

"In that case," Chanyeol smiled sweetly yet mischievously, helping Sehun take his phone out from his pocket. "Go ahead. It would be rude to keep them waiting."


	4. Naughty Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you guys know, this chapter has some underage drinking. Enjoy!

Unfortunately for Sehun, he did not get any alone time with Chanyeol for the next few days. Most of the time it was Chanyeol who was busy with this and busy with that, but now that the weekend was drawing near, it was Sehun's turn to have plans. In the evening, a group of his friends came over to his house, making his room the noisiest place. The house would have been otherwise quiet since Hyerin was at a friend's party while Jinyan had just flown back to China to study.

It was Yifan's idea to go to a night market as he was suddenly craving late night snacks.

"You sure you aren't just looking for an excuse to chat someone up?" Chanyeol joked. "I could be your wingman."

"Oh really? When you're dressed like _that_?" Yifan chuckled at Chanyeol who was in his laziest pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. "I don't think that'll impress anyone."

"Hey, don't roast me, I'm just tryna help," Chanyeol laughed. "Fine, I'll change into my fuckboy clothes," he added, shaking his head as he rummaged through the drawer of his clothes. He knew what he wanted to put on, but it seemed his belt was nowhere to be found. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me," he uttered under his breath.

While Yifan was styling his hair, Chanyeol rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. He went to the other end of the corridor where Sehun's room was supposed to be, and as he approached, he found it strange that he was picking up on the smell of alcohol.

Or perhaps it was not so strange. After all, he and Yifan had been secretly drinking liquor even when they were much younger.

He could hear Sehun and his friends giggling and chatting loudly. He was about to knock, but suspended his hand in the air when he heard one of them mention his name.

* * *

"What about you, Sehun? It's your turn to tell us," Jongdae prompted, nudging Sehun. The lot of them sat on Sehun's bedroom floor in a circle, drinking and snacking and discussing the silliest but juiciest topics.

"Eh, I have nothing interesting to share," said Sehun lamely, slurring his words a little and falling victim to the effects of the alcohol.

"Pfft, don't give us excuses. You gotta spill all your dirty little secrets tonight," Johnny chimed in, cracking open another can of beer. "So, who did you lose your virginity to? If you haven't yet, then who do you want to lose it to?"

"Was it Sejeong?" Jeonghan asked. "There was a rumor going around..."

"What?" Sehun squinted. "Where did that come from...didn't happen at all..."

"Oh, come on," Jongdae chortled at the other boys. "There isn't a single ounce of heterosexuality in him," he declared, tapping Sehun on the knee.

Sehun guffawed. "Oh man, that's true. You know me well."

"Well then who is it?" Jeonghan pressed on. "Tell us already; I'm dying to know!"

“Hey, maybe it's Park Chanyeol sunbae," said Johnny suddenly, snapping his fingers.

"Oh shit, I know who you're talking about," replied Jeonghan. "That senior with the golden face ratio, right?”

"Yeah, that's him. Hold on, Sehun, isn't he, like, best friends with your brother or something?" Johnny asked.

"No, it's not him...I don't know who you're talking about..." Sehun lied awkwardly, and it was obvious that nobody believed him.

"Aha, you're blushing though," Jongdae pointed out, draping an arm over Sehun's shoulders. "It's no big deal, ya know. Everyone at school knows how good-looking he is. Oh, the way he walks into the canteen at lunchtime — everybody just sighs and goes heart-eyes for that guy. Pretty sure half the school has a crush on him. He’s _so_ in demand. You want _him_ to take your virginity? You better get in line!"

Everyone guffawed at Jongdae's words, including Sehun himself, whose inhibitions were lowered because of the alcohol. "Bet!" Sehun said loudly. "Oof, the guy's hot as fuck. I would queue up to suck his dick."

"If you really manage to get him to dick you down, that's gonna be something to brag about," Jongdae replied, cheering his friend on by smacking him on the arm in encouragement.

They continued to chat and exchange jokes, completely oblivious to the fact that Chanyeol was right outside Sehun's door, listening to what they were saying.

Chanyeol was just wondering if Sehun had taken his belt since the boy obviously had a habit of taking other people's stuff. But once he discovered that Sehun and his friends were gossiping about him, Chanyeol sighed and changed his mind. Turning on his heel, he returned to Yifan's room. He could most certainly do without that particular belt, wherever the hell it was.

* * *

By the time Sehun regained sobriety, it must have been the wee hours already. His friends had already left, making it back to their respective homes before their curfews to avoid incurring their parents’ wrath. Sehun realized he must have taken a nap on the floor of Yifan’s room, but he had no recollection of how he ended up here.

He got up and dusted himself off, but was startled when he heard the sound of some object dropping to the floor, producing a light thud and some tinkling sounds. Rubbing his eyes, he found that it was a belt that fell down, but not a belt he was wearing; it was not even something he owned.

Right, it was coming back to him now. He must have taken some of his hyung’s stuff which must have gotten mixed with some of Chanyeol’s stuff.

Where were the hyungs anyway? Sehun looked around in confusion. Considering the time of the day, they should be sleeping as well, but it looked like they were not even in the house.

Belt in hand, Sehun walked out of the room, finding the light switches along the way to illuminate the hallways. He was thirsty and there was a throbbing sensation at the back of his head. He thought he could ignore it, but it was getting more and more annoying.

The moment he reached the bottom of the staircase, the front door opened. Sehun was alarmed for a good moment until he saw that it was just Yifan and Chanyeol coming back from the night market.

“Hyung! I didn’t know you guys went out,” Sehun piped up. “Guess we’re all breaking rules since noona isn’t home.”

“Ah, so that’s why I couldn’t find my belt just now,” said Chanyeol crisply, more focused on what was in Sehun’s hand than what the boy was saying. “There’s a thief in the house.”

“Whoa, Sehun, you’ve been drinking?” Yifan frowned, figuring that underage drinking was a bigger deal than his brother’s habit of taking what did not belong to him.

Sehun pouted. “You don’t get to admonish me for something you also do.”

Yifan shrugged. “I’m just saying. If you’re not too sleepy, you might wanna take a shower or at least brush your teeth.”

“Fine,” Sehun replied reluctantly, ambling to the kitchen to get some water.

“And _I_ will be going to sleep,” Yifan announced, yawning as he made his way to the comfort of his own room. Chanyeol was following closely behind, not even surprised that his best friend fell asleep within seconds of collapsing onto the mattress. As Chanyeol got changed into his lazy clothes, Yifan was already snoring lightly. Chanyeol chuckled to himself, predicting that at some point in the night Yifan was going to be sleep-talking again.

In the distance, Chanyeol could faintly hear Sehun stumble into his own room and then into his bathroom. Seldom was Sehun so willing to do as he was told — if it had been his eldest noona telling Sehun to do something, most likely Sehun would complain for a bit, but he would still end up complying. Chanyeol could not remember the last time Sehun did as Yifan said. Yifan might be able to bribe Sehun with bubble tea, but could hardly ever _make_ the younger boy do anything.

Chanyeol still maintained that it was necessary to teach Sehun a lesson about keeping his hands to himself and not taking other people’s stuff before asking first. A wicked idea formed in Chanyeol’s mind, and seeing as Yifan was sound asleep, Chanyeol snuck out of the room. He closed the door quietly so that Yifan could remain blissfully ignorant of the plan that Chanyeol was going to execute.

Discreetly, Chanyeol crept to Sehun’s room, and it sounded like Sehun was washing his hands or something. Either way, the water was still running. Chanyeol looked around the room and found that Sehun’s phone was on the table, still charging.

Chanyeol knew exactly what he was here to do. Decisively, he unplugged the wire from Sehun’s phone and scooped the device up into his hand. He was not interested in what content Sehun had stored in his phone; he just needed to take something from Sehun’s possessions, to give him a taste of his own medicine and see how he would like it if others did to him what he was doing to others.

Just as Chanyeol was looking quite gleeful that he was able to exact revenge, Sehun stepped out of the bathroom.

Sehun was shocked to see that Chanyeol had somehow taken his phone hostage. Then again, was there anything Chanyeol did these days that failed to take Sehun by surprise?

“What are you doing?” Sehun asked, flummoxed.

“You naughty boy,” said Chanyeol, his tone accusatory yet there was a hint of playfulness. The room was dimly lit but the curtains were open and the moonlight shone on his face, which made him look slightly menacing from this angle where Sehun was standing. And yet it also made him look very alluring, and Sehun had fallen under his spell.

“W-what do you mean…” Sehun gulped, and then realization hit him. “Shit, you saw what’s on my phone? How dare you — give it back!”

Without a second thought, Sehun threw himself at Chanyeol, arms outstretched and hands ready to take back what was rightfully his. But Chanyeol expected this to happen, skillfully keeping the phone out of Sehun’s reach. The younger boy was getting frustrated and impatient, whereas Chanyeol just laughed. This chase, Sehun’s desperation, and having Sehun wrapped around his little finger — all of it was providing Chanyeol with a sadistic thrill.

Sehun stomped his feet in exasperation, chest heaving slightly as he realized he was completely under Chanyeol’s control, completely at Chanyeol’s mercy. It was such a helpless and even dangerous position to be in, but Sehun was somehow exhilarated. Excited and frustrated at the same damn time. He had never felt this way before. No one had ever played him like this before. Except Park Chanyeol. That guy was just too powerful.

“Hyung, _please_,” Sehun begged, pouting and looking up at Chanyeol with puppy eyes. It worked on everyone in his family so he was foolish enough to think that it would work on Chanyeol as well. But Chanyeol’s heart was made of stone and he took absolute delight in agonizing the shorter boy.

Chanyeol shook his head. “Save it. That’s not gonna work on me. It’s like I told you the other day, you’re too used to always getting what you want without having to work for it. Always getting away with being the naughty boy that you are, and never having to pay the price for it. So if you want this back,” he went on, his tone tempting yet admonitory. Carelessly he dangled the phone between his fingertips, making sure that Sehun was paying attention to what he was saying. “I _will_ make you earn it.”

The more he chastised Sehun, the more strongly Sehun felt his emotions mix. With Chanyeol, Sehun was never _just _intimidated or _just_ aroused. He was frustrated, desperate, impatient, and yet he _enjoyed_ feeling this way because he knew that Chanyeol was the reason for it. So if Chanyeol accused him of being a naughty boy, then, fine, a naughty boy he was.

Sehun licked his lips, slightly nervous but also curious. “What do you want me to do?”


	5. The Disrespect

“W-what?” Sehun stammered. Was he still drunk, or just sleepy, or simply taken aback by Chanyeol’s command?

“You heard me, Sehunnie,” said Chanyeol firmly, looking Sehun in the eye. There was nothing Sehun could do to shield or avert his gaze. “I want you to tell me honestly how you feel about me.”

“B-but you...you already know…” Sehun slipped into a gay panic and subconsciously gripped the silk fabric of his 3,000,000-Won Louis Vuitton pajamas.

“Do I?” Chanyeol questioned, and it struck fear in Sehun but also turned him on big time. It felt as if Chanyeol’s piercing stare alone could set him on fire. “Or is there something your friends know about that I don’t?”

Sehun gasped, recalling that he and his friends had indeed been talking about Chanyeol just a few hours ago. “You heard us?”

“Not all of it,” Chanyeol chuckled, icily, but everything he did and said seemed capable of setting Sehun ablaze. “But enough to make me _very_ curious about what depraved fantasies you have about me.”

“I don’t...I don’t have any...I—”

“Liar,” he cut in dismissively. “Time after time you’ve proven yourself to be a naughty boy. You know, the kind that shouldn’t go unpunished.”

Sehun was not even sure himself if he actually let out a faint moan at that. He was more confident, this time, that surely he would be the only one who knew he had a boner? It was so dark in the room; hopefully Chanyeol could not see anything.

“Not only that,” Chanyeol went on sternly. “I also know your dirty little secret.”

“What?” Sehun whispered. He could barely hear himself. His heart was racing and it was making his blood run faster in his veins than any alcoholic drink could.

Chanyeol leaned in dramatically, smirking right in Sehun’s face before opening his mouth to reveal what he discovered. “You’re a bottom. And you want nothing more than to let me top you.” He then leaned back, but Sehun still held his breath. “But you see, Sehunnie, wanting to be fucked is really quite different than liking someone romantically,” he pointed out. Sehun was speechless, so Chanyeol continued. “You claim to have feelings for me, and perhaps that’s what you like to believe, but the way I see it is that you’re just physically attracted to me. And while that’s very flattering, I don’t want to be seen as just a sexual object. You put me on a pedestal because you find me to be sexually attractive — don’t bother denying it; you weren’t the least bit shameless about it when you owned up to it in front of your friends.”

“So...you know what my feelings are,” said Sehun tentatively. “What are you gonna do about it?”

“I know you want me for sex, and since you want it so damn badly,” Chanyeol replied impishly. “I won’t let you have it.”

Sehun cursed under his breath. “I won’t deny that I said what I said to my friends just now, and I meant it. But it’s not just about that. I also care about whether or not you like me back!”

“I _don’t_,” Chanyeol stated, aloof and indifferent. “You could be on your knees and begging for me, and I’m still not going to reciprocate your feelings. I’m still not going to give you what you want.”

“Why do you have to play hard to get?!” Sehun was losing his patience, balling his hands into fists.

“Oh, now you’re just grouchy because you can’t get what you want. And you’re obviously horny, but either way,” Chanyeol sighed and shrugged. Sehun was feeling so attacked, and at this rate he was going to go insane if Chanyeol kept calling him out like this. “It brings me back to my original point. That everything is handed to you on a silver platter, and you’re not even grateful for all that you have. And I can’t stand that attitude.”

“Wow, you just hate me that much, huh?” Sehun grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. “Just say so if you don’t want to fuck. I don’t know why you’d think I have an attitude problem.”

“You don’t know? Then I’ll tell you why,” Chanyeol began, sounding serious for once rather than seeking to tantalize Sehun or to toy with him. “Do you ever think about the way you talk to your family members? Or to your housekeeping staff.”

“What about it?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say ‘please’, or ‘thank you’, or ‘sorry’ to any of them. It blows my mind, because all of your siblings are so well-mannered, and then there’s you. So entitled. Nobody has the obligation to make sure everything is to your satisfaction, but for some reason Hyerin-noona tries her best to do that for you, and yet you don’t show any appreciation for it. And then Jinyan-noona dotes on you all the time — she buys good food and plenty of nice stuff for you, but what do you do in return? You find fault in everything that she tries to do for you. When she tries to understand you and be there for you, you push her away like you’d be better off without her. Is that how you should be treating your sister? And don’t even get me started on Yifan. Do you actually see him as your brother or is he just your ATM? Is he only relevant when you need someone to buy something for you? Do you realize how ungrateful you are, even though they’ve done so much for you, way more than what you deserve? I don’t know what you like so much about _me_, but I sure do know what I don’t like about _you_. Yifan might tolerate you going through his stuff, but I absolutely won’t. Show some respect.”

“Who do you think you are?!” Sehun snapped. “What makes you think _you_ get to berate _me_, in _my_ house? You’re talking about my interactions with _my_ family, with _my_ employees — how’s that any of your business? I don’t need you or anyone to lecture me. I’ll do what I want. If you don’t like it then don’t talk to me.” He picked up the belt that he took from Chanyeol without any qualms, and threw it at its owner. Chanyeol caught it deftly and did not even bat an eye. Once he took back what was his, he placed Sehun’s phone back onto his table without a fuss.

Seeing as Sehun had his back to him and was uneager to carry on this conversation, Chanyeol did not bother either. Either he would listen or he would not. Chanyeol had absolutely no obligation to teach him what was right and what was wrong, nor did he feel the need to spoil and dote on the younger boy at all.

Without hesitation, Chanyeol walked out and quietly returned to Yifan’s room. Once he was out of earshot, Sehun grabbed the nearest cushion and threw it against the wall. When it fell to the floor, he kicked it once, twice, thrice. He felt utterly humiliated and he most certainly did not sign up for any of this. He just wanted to get laid, and Chanyeol had no right to reprimand him. His interactions with other people in his household was _his_ business, and none of Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol was being nosy, and mean, and overbearing. Sehun did not need that kind of treatment.

* * *

Chanyeol really did spend the entirety of the following day absolutely _not_ having any interactions with Sehun. No talking, no eye contact, not even breathing in the same room.

As a result, Sehun was miserable. He was way too stubborn to be the first to say sorry, even though after spending the day on his own he was beginning to realize that Chanyeol was not wrong. About his manners and the way he treated the people around him. Maybe he could do better and Chanyeol was right, but he would never admit it. That would give Chanyeol too much satisfaction, and prove just how much power Chanyeol had over him. Sehun could not have that.

The day was long and wearying, but at least it had passed. It was the day _after_ that Sehun finally got to interact with Chanyeol again, putting an end to the cold shoulder and silent treatment that he had been given.

After washing up, Sehun was still kind of sleepy. It was one of those languid, lazy Sunday mornings. Frankly, Sehun was surprised that it was still morning when he woke up — he thought he would sleep till the afternoon, like his Yifan-hyung would.

Slowly, Sehun went to the kitchen to get water and to let the butler know that he was ready to have brunch. Once he pushed the door open, however, the first thing he saw was Chanyeol standing in the middle of the kitchen.

Sehun froze. He did not know if he should try to make small talk or carry on ignoring Chanyeol. If he did the former, he might just be ignored or berated once again, and he was in no mood for that. If he did the latter, he might be missing out on a chance to make a better impression on Chanyeol. Either way, he seemed to be in a disadvantageous position.

Chanyeol did not even so much as _look_ at Sehun. He was frowning at something on his phone screen and it seemed to hold all of his attention. Tentatively, Sehun cleared his throat. When Chanyeol made no response, Sehun was not sure if it was because he was not loud enough or if Chanyeol was still ignoring him on purpose. So he did it again, whilst pouring a glass of water for himself.

“Yifan, let’s go play basketball today. I need to do something to take my mind off my parents,” said Chanyeol assertively, without looking up from his phone. When he did not get any reply, he looked up and saw that it was _Sehun_ standing in front of him, drinking water innocently. “Ah, sorry, I thought your brother was up,” he added, and there was no positive emotion in his tone.

Sehun managed to not choke on his water. Since Chanyeol was willing to talk to him, this meant he had been blessed and so he had to make the best of this opportunity.

He took a deep breath and said, “I can still play basketball with you if you like.”

“Oh, you sure? Cause I think you’re gonna lose,” Chanyeol declared pompously, producing a small laugh that not even he himself expected. It was neither mocking nor belittling, just that somehow Sehun’s offer was able to bring him a little bit of mirth. “I’m gonna own you on the basketball court.”

A myriad of thoughts crossed Sehun’s mind in that moment, ranging from ‘I’d like to lose more than just a basketball game to you’ to ‘I’d love it if you could own me not just on the basketball court’. But they already sounded so lame in his head that he did not dare say any of it aloud. In the end he remained serious and asked out of concern, “what’s making you upset anyway?”

The scowl on Chanyeol’s face returned. “You wouldn’t understand,” he said, harshly and dismissively. His facial expressions remained hardened as he placed a hand on Sehun’s arm to make him move out of the way. The sudden physical contact made Sehun jump, not because he was startled and felt the need for self-defense, but because he was not expecting that Chanyeol would deign to _touch_ him. He jumped, and inevitably loosened his grip on the cup in his hand. Warm water spilled from the cup, splashing onto Chanyeol’s forearm. He disengaged from Sehun right away, grabbing the nearest towel he could find and hissed in annoyance.

“Goddammit, what is wrong with you?!” Chanyeol snapped, angrily throwing the used towel onto the kitchen counter. “You’re worse than my parents, I swear!”

“I’m sorry!” Sehun yelped, trembling as he placed the cup onto the nearest flat surface to avoid further chaos. “It’s just water; did you have to react like that?! If you don’t want to explain what’s going on with you and your family then _don’t_! I was just trying to help you and make you feel better. Why did you have to yell at me?”

“Help me?” Chanyeol scoffed. “Yeah, sure, you look capable of that. You wouldn’t understand shit even if I tried to explain stuff to you. You’re just an immature, annoying, entitled kid with no sense of other people’s struggles because all you care about is your own enjoyment. If you could just stay out of my way, that’d be great help already.”

Fed up with this, Chanyeol reached for the door. His hand was already on the handle but Sehun spoke again. More specifically, Sehun also raised his voice, practically shouting as if he had reached his breaking point.

“Right! Just because I’m _one_ year younger than you, that automatically means I’m absolutely incapable of empathy and you can treat me like shit. You don’t give a _damn_ about me because you don’t see me as an individual in my own right, just an extension of my brother. _You_ think you are entitled to toy with me as you please, you get to walk all over me as if it’s your prerogative. Because my feelings don’t matter anyway, and you wouldn’t even look twice at me. So fuck me, right? Fuck my entire existence since I’m so irrelevant! Fuck you!” He spat. “You were right. I just want you for sex. Apart from that, I can’t even stand the way you treat me.”

Chanyeol turned around slowly, facing Sehun once again. And then, he was not slow at all when he grabbed Sehun and pushed the younger boy against the wall. Deftly, Chanyeol wrapped his hand around Sehun’s neck, maintaining a firm grip. At the same time, Chanyeol felt Sehun’s hands on his shoulders, but not to push him away — instead, it was to hold him in place. Sehun’s touch was almost welcoming, as he did not want Chanyeol to go anywhere.

Chanyeol tightened his squeeze on Sehun’s neck just a little. Sehun groaned, but not in discomfort. Chanyeol snarled, "I'm clearly upset and distraught because my parents keep giving me shit, and all you can think about is sex? You so desperately want to get fucked?" He was seething, and Sehun was breathless. “You selfish fucking brat; I’ll fuck that attitude out of you.”

The angrier Chanyeol got, the more Sehun seemed to enjoy it. Chanyeol’s blood was boiling at this point, and he could not help but push Sehun even more harshly against the wall. He released Sehun’s neck, moving one hand up to pull the boy’s hair while the other hand trailed down to his hip.

Sehun could not believe his luck, gasping and panting slightly as he said, “that’s not really what I meant—”

“Oh, isn’t it though?” Chanyeol inched closer till his hips were slowly grinding into Sehunnie’s. Sehun was so engrossed in his own arousal that the sounds of the butler’s footsteps barely registered on him, but Chanyeol heard it. He unhanded Sehun right away, taking a couple steps back till there was a platonic distance between the two of them.

“Good morning,” said Chanyeol to the butler, smiling politely.


	6. Take Me (By Surprise)

Sehun looked on in amazement, unable to believe how Chanyeol went from 100 to 0 in the blink of an eye. Luckily, the butler remained oblivious to their previous interactions. He greeted both of them and said to Sehun, “Young Master, your brunch will be served shortly. What would you like to drink?”

Seeing as Sehun was still standing there agape, Chanyeol spoke in his stead. “Milk,” he suggested puckishly. Sehun could only nod in agreement, unable to formulate any words.

“Sure. I’ll let you know when it’s ready,” the butler replied and then went back to wherever he was supposed to be.

Before Sehun could come to his senses, Chanyeol had grabbed him firmly by the wrist, taking the lead as they took things to Sehun’s bedroom. Sehun trailed closely behind Chanyeol, trying his best to keep up. Shutting and locking the door with his free hand, Chanyeol did not let go of Sehun until they reached the end of Sehun’s bed.

“Lie down on the bed,” Chanyeol ordered. He did not even have to raise his voice to command Sehun’s obedience. Once the younger boy did as he was told, Chanyeol climbed on top and brought his face close to Sehun’s, so close that Sehun had to shut his eyes nervously. He could feel the weight of Chanyeol’s body atop his, heavy and threatening to knock the air out of him as if he were not already breathless, as if Chanyeol himself were not already the most breathtaking creature Sehun had ever laid eyes on.

“P-please…” Sehun whispered shakily. He could feel it — Chanyeol’s lips was right above his, not touching, just hovering. Sehun thought that surely this time Chanyeol was going to kiss him properly?

Wrong again. Chanyeol just licked his lips and tilted Sehun’s head to the side a little. Sehun’s eyes shot open in surprise, just as he felt Chanyeol’s mouth on his neck.

Sehun groaned, frustrated that he was never able to predict what Chanyeol was going to do next. And yet, was that not exactly what had him hooked? Chanyeol remained in charge, his lips tracing Sehun’s jaw. It was entirely up to Chanyeol to decide whether or not Sehun was going to get what he wanted. It gave Sehun a kind of thrill that nobody else was able to deliver.

“Now take off your clothes,” Chanyeol instructed, leaning back a little to give Sehun enough room. Giving commands in bed came so naturally to Chanyeol, and Sehun fully intended to obey — except he was so shocked and so nervous that he simply froze.

“Huh?” He spluttered, looking so pathetic that Chanyeol rolled his eyes but secretly liked it.

“You heard me,” Chanyeol stated even more firmly. “Hurry up, baby boy. Or I’ll rip your shirt. And trust me, I don’t care how expensive this is.” He then tugged at Sehun’s garments for emphasis.

Sehun was so flustered, but eventually he did it anyway, stripping super slowly. Chanyeol however ran out of patience and started undoing Sehun’s buttons, going at least twice as deftly as the inexperienced little boy was. Chanyeol’s hands wasted no time in touching and roaming what was exposed of Sehun’s torso, chuckling to himself when he felt Sehun’s breath hitch in nervousness.

“Not so brave now, are you?” Chanyeol smirked, knowing all of this was just a test to see how serious Sehun was. The more he observed Sehun’s body language, the more amused and excited he became. Sehun was so tense and he was trying so hard not to show it, biting his lip and gripping the hem of Chanyeol’s clothes hard. His palms were soaked in sweat and his eyes darted everywhere. But most importantly, he was shifting and trembling, keeping his legs closed. He did not even know how tense he looked.

“Is it...is it gonna...hurt?” Sehun asked timidly, quivering. “It’s my...my f-first time.”

Chanyeol sniggered. “Are you an idiot? Of course it will,” he answered. Instantly Sehun became worried, attempting to prop himself up with his arms. But Chanyeol pinned him back down to the bed, subduing him and leaning in to press a kiss to the side of his face before whispering in his ear, “unless you relax and be good for daddy.”

What Chanyeol expected from Sehun would have been a sigh of relief, but instead, Sehun gasped, almost in exhilaration. Chanyeol understood immediately and said, “did I just expose your daddy kink?”

Sehun went red in the face and wished he could bury his face into a pillow, but was stopped by Chanyeol who insisted upon the sizzling eye contact.

“I just…” Sehun began, bashful and timorous. “I just don’t want you to...kink-shame me…”

“Oh, no, baby boy,” Chanyeol replied blithely, for once offering a tinge of reassurance. “I wouldn’t do that to you. Don’t be shy. I thought you’d be comfortable with me by now, since I’ve been staying at your place for...how long already?”

“A week?” Sehun squeaked.

“Right,” said Chanyeol, still very much at ease unlike Sehun. “Ah, that reminds me. That means I haven't jerked off in more than a week. Wow. You know what that means, don’t you?” He asked, deriving more and more sadistic delight from tantalizing Sehun verbally.

Sehun shook his head slowly, while Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at the boy. “Really? Lying again?” Chanyeol became stern and intimidating, just the way Sehun liked it, loved it. “You know, I have very little patience for naughty boys. When I’m impatient, I’m not going to be gentle, and that’s going to hurt.”

“I’m not lying!” Sehun protested, squirming and almost tilting his hips to meet Chanyeol’s.

“_You are_,” Chanyeol declared, pushing Sehun’s hips down to limit his movements. And then he pulled Sehun’s pants down as well, tugging roughly until he could see Sehun’s erection through his boxers. Sehun writhed, but made no objection. He was actually quite pleased that Chanyeol was undressing him — it was what he wanted but did not dare say. He did not know how to phrase it, but his desperation was real.

“Good thing your hard-on doesn’t lie,” Chanyeol pointed out wickedly.

“I wasn’t lying!” Sehun insisted, desperately clawing at Chanyeol’s arms. “Why do you always—”

“Oh, _really_?” Chanyeol cut in, his confident and seductive demeanor making Sehun tingle. “Well then, prove it. Tell me you _haven’t_ been fantasizing about begging for my cream.”

Appalled, Sehun opened his mouth, but no retort came to mind. He was speechless because once again, Chanyeol was right. Goddammit. Why was he always right.

“You can’t make me!” Sehun grumbled, really not wanting to admit defeat even though it was obvious by now that he would love to submit to Chanyeol completely and let him have his wicked way.

“Yes, I can,” Chanyeol asserted, sounding _just _menacing enough to make Sehun even more turned on. Sehun was indeed affected, shutting his eyes for a moment — that was when his boxers got pulled down, so swiftly that he could barely react, apart from his eyes flying open. Instinctively, his hands flew to his crotch, futilely trying to cover himself up whilst he drew his knees together.

Chanyeol glared at the boy. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Helplessly, Sehun whimpered and shook his head, but Chanyeol was not going to back down. “Let me see,” said Chanyeol resolutely.

Sehun hesitated for a moment, reminding himself that this was what he wanted all along. For so long he had been waiting for this chance. He would be stupid to not make the best of this opportunity and have Chanyeol all to himself.

But even that moment of hesitation was intolerable to Chanyeol. He gripped Sehun’s wrists, not to move his hands out of the way but to make the boy focus on the sheer power he held. “Do as I say,” he warned. “Unless you want me to leave bruises on you.”

Slowly, Sehun gave in and rested his hands on the cool surface of the sheets instead. He felt so exposed to Chanyeol already, even though he was not even fully naked yet. He gulped as Chanyeol reached for his cock, running his hand up and down the shaft at an agonizingly slow pace. Sehun was moaning brokenly, wantonly, losing his mind whereas Chanyeol remained so damn calm.

Sehun squirmed again when precum oozed out from his tip. He wanted release, but it looked like that was not part of what Chanyeol was planning — Chanyeol merely laughed and said, “already? I’m not even inside you yet.” He then removed his hand and added, “you better hold it in, Sehunnie. Until I say you’re allowed to let go. Don’t even _think_ about making a mess.”

Sehun himself was already a loud, moaning, incoherent mess, even more so when Chanyeol’s hand returned to where it was just now, squeezing with more force than Sehun was expecting. He grunted loudly, writhing helplessly as he gasped. But he could forget about breathing too as Chanyeol’s other hand was around his neck now, lightly squeezing his throat the same way he did when they were in the kitchen downstairs.

“Shut the fuck up, you horny little boy,” Chanyeol hissed menacingly. “Or do you want your brother to hear you? I bet you do. So fucking desperate.”

Sweating and aroused, Chanyeol let go for a bit, only to remove his pants. Sehun panted, catching his breath. He did not even mean to be so loud, but Chanyeol was so hot, so powerful, and doing unspeakable things to him that he could not even control himself anymore.

Sehun found himself holding his breath once again when he saw how big Chanyeol was. He did not know if he should be more worried about the length or the thickness — he was convinced it was going to hurt like hell, and it made him even more nervous. He could not even find the words to say, only gulping and blinking pleadingly at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol stared at Sehun haughtily. “What, you wanna be on top?”

Sehun came to his senses and licked his lips. “N-no...I j-just...don’t know how...how to...t-take it.”

“Take what?” Chanyeol asked innocently.

“Y-yo-your c-cock?”

“Oh, you want cock,” Chanyeol laughed in sadistic glee, stroking himself slowly. “Who would have guessed?”

Sehun was not even going to bother trying to deny that he was horny for Chanyeol. But for real, he was scared, and nervous, and worried, and had no idea how the hell he was going to take all of _that_. “What if...I c-can’t…t-take it?” He asked, becoming conscious of the dryness in his mouth.

“Well, you’ve been craving it and begging for it for so long,” Chanyeol pointed out, continuing to toy with Sehun. “I don’t care how, but you _will_ take it. And when you do, maybe it'll turn out to be like one of your filthy fantasies of me. Or even better,” he winked, on top of Sehun once again and shifting his weight onto the nervous but curious little boy. “Though if you'd rather not find out…”

Sehun took a deep breath. He knew he would only have himself to blame if he let go of the opportunity that was right under his nose. And heck, he was so horny. He just wanted to be dicked down and to feel all the pleasure that Chanyeol could offer him. He did not want to keep his legs closed anymore.

“Alright,” he said finally, still tense but it was understandable. “I trust you. I’ll be good for you and you’ll make me feel good, right?”

Chanyeol nodded. Taking Sehun’s hands and placing them above his head, Chanyeol pinned him down by his wrists, firmly yet without too much force, enough to remind Sehun of who was truly in charge here, but not to frighten him into changing his mind about this.

“Tell me you want it, baby,” Chanyeol whispered in Sehun’s ear sensually, and proceeded to nip at his neck.

Sehun shuddered in pleasure. “I want it, daddy,” he said, but sounded as if he could not even believe that these words were coming from his own mouth. “I want your cock in me.”

“Even if it hurts?” Chanyeol challenged, basking in wicked pleasure as he kissed and licked Sehun’s jaw.

“Even if it...even if it ruins me,” Sehun replied, breathless and ready to be ravished. He wondered how Chanyeol was going to do it. What position would he like? Did he like it rough? What was it going to feel like? Sehun was desperate. He had never been this desperate before. Another moment and he was going to implode. He could not even recall why he even needed any convincing or coaxing.

“Well, too bad,” said Chanyeol suddenly as he released Sehun’s wrists and rolled off the boy with a grunt. Sehun was shocked, gaping at Chanyeol without moving a muscle. Chanyeol merely shrugged and picked up his own garments, looking Sehun in the eye as he said condescendingly and dismissively, “I’ll never be interested in a kid like you.”

By the time Sehun was able to shut his mouth and process what had just happened, Chanyeol was already fully dressed and about to walk out the door. The humiliation, anger, and frustration only hit him with full force when Chanyeol was out of sight, not even deigning to spare a glance at the pathetic, virginal, desperate little boy before closing the door.


	7. Affection

Several hours had passed since the torment that Chanyeol put Sehun through. While Chanyeol went ahead with his plan to go play basketball with Yifan, Sehunnie had not done anything except eat and sleep. He just knew he should have just sat there and eaten his salad. Oh goodness, how he hated Park Chanyeol for doing this to him.

By the time the hyungs got home, Sehun was taking a nap, trying to sleep the disappointment away. Once he woke up however, he saw Chanyeol by his bedside, and he really wondered if that was just one of his wet dreams.

“Before you get your bearings and become awake enough to get mad at me for leaving you hanging, I’m here to say goodbye,” Chanyeol announced without hesitation. His voice was still deep and firm and alluring to Sehun. “I’ve imposed on you and your family for far too long — and now it’s time for me to go home.”

When Sehun got over how mesmerized he was with Chanyeol’s voice, he finally processed what Chanyeol was saying. His heart skipped a beat and abruptly he reached out to grab Chanyeol by his forearm, gripping tightly and not letting go.

“I promise I won’t get mad,” Sehun blurted, still half asleep. “Promise I won’t. Just impose on me a little while longer. I don’t want you to leave. I just don’t…”

“Sehunnie,” said Chanyeol. “It’s not a big deal. We still see each other plenty at school and I hang out with Yifan a lot. I'm gonna come over often as well. You know like how I usually do.”

“But it won’t be the same,” Sehun insisted. “Why do you have to ‘move out’ anyway? Isn’t it nice here? I think it's nice here.”

Chanyeol began to explain. “Earlier today when I was out with Yifan, my mother did something that made me very angry.”

“What did she do again?” Sehun questioned.

“She texted me and told me to get my ass home or she’s gonna throw out all my stuff.”

“She wouldn’t have the heart to do it.”

“Oh, but she does,” said Chanyeol sharply. “And she’s already started with my favorite guitar.”

Sehun blinked. “I can buy you a new one if you like.”

Chanyeol frowned and pushed Sehun’s hand away from his forearm. Narrowing his eyes in scorn, he snarled, “you don’t understand, do you? That guitar was my reward for passing my Grade 8 piano exam with distinction. I sacrificed my entire summer break just to prepare for the exam. Do you know how big a sacrifice it was for me at 12 years old? No matter how tired my wrists and my fingers got, I practiced day and night just to get that guitar, the reward I knew I could earn if I did well on the exam. And I succeeded, thanks to no one but my own hard work. That’s not something that can be _bought_. I _know_ you have a lot of money, Sehun. I know your family’s incredibly rich, but hard work cannot be bought. And you wouldn’t know that, you wouldn’t know how it feels to have all of that crushed and trampled on as if it meant nothing, because you’ve never had to _earn_ anything in your life; you just have them handed to you no matter the cost. That’s why you only ever know something’s price, but never its value, and never its worth.”

Sehun looked down in shame. “I’m sorry; I didn’t know what that guitar meant to you…” he murmured quietly.

Chanyeol sighed. “What my mother did made me so fucking mad. But my prized possession had already been damaged and desecrated. I know I can’t save it, so what’s the point even if I got my ass home right away? Actually, it’s made me even _less _inclined to go back to a place where I’m clearly not respected at all.”

“But wouldn’t you wanna be there to make sure your other stuff won’t get destroyed or thrown out?” Sehunnie asked innocently.

“If only I had even that bit of power to fend for myself that way. If I do go back just because she did that, then every time I want to do something that she disapproves of, even if it's just to defend myself, she’ll just use my belongings to threaten me,” Chanyeol explained bitterly. “This is already the second time she’s done this to me. And she keeps doing it because it works. So it’s like, damned if I go back and damned if I don’t.”

Sehun did not say a word; he was too ashamed of himself to. He began to understand that maybe _that_ was why whenever he took Chanyeol’s stuff it was _such_ a big deal to Chanyeol. It was not even just the ordinary ‘I don’t like it when people touch or take my stuff without my permission’, but trauma that ran deeper than that, the betrayal and violation that Chanyeol must have felt thanks to what his mother had been doing to him again and again.

“Hyung, I’m so sorry,” said Sehun pleadingly. “I’m sorry. I wish things weren’t this way for you. I understand why you’re so angry all the time. But you know you can take all your anger out on me...right?”

Not minding that he got rudely shoved away just now, Sehun’s hand crept back to where it was just now. He even brushed his knuckles against Chanyeol’s hip, and that sure was not accidental. He was trying to make a point and he did get that point across.

Chanyeol was hit by sudden realization. “Ah, now I see how it is,” he said, his amusement in that moment balancing out his frustrations. “You weren’t wondering why I was so cold or so mean to you. You were wondering why you _liked_ it so much.”

Sehun blushed. Perhaps Chanyeol could not see it since the room was not brightly lit; Sehun was supposed to be in slumber just now so Chanyeol just switched on the lights in the corridor when he came in. But even if Chanyeol saw Sehun’s face reddening once he got exposed, Sehun did not mind it anymore.

“You’re not _that_ cold to me,” Sehun pointed out. “At least you bothered to say goodbye, even if it’s not exactly goodbye. Just don’t belittle me or make it seem like I can’t be there for you at all because I can! Just not in the same way you get support from other people like Yifan-hyung! And there’s nothing wrong with that, is there? I want to be seen as an equal as well...just as you don’t want to be seen as just the center of someone’s sexual fantasies.”

After a pause, Chanyeol nodded. “Alright. That’s valid.”

Sehun was surprised. That was the first time Chanyeol really agreed with him, and it was genuine, it was heartfelt.

“So,” Sehun coughed. “What made you change your mind about going home?”

Chanyeol smiled faintly. “My sister talked me into it. Noona reminded me that first of all...I can’t run away forever. At some point, I will have to return home and deal with all that I don’t want to deal with, no matter how much I hate it and no matter how much I'm dreading it. Also, my dog Toben really misses me.”

“Ah...but what about your issues with your...ahem, father?”

“About that, I think there’s been some improvement, and once again it’s thanks to Yoora-noona holding the whole family together by mediating between all of us. She told me that while he still hasn’t forgiven my mother yet, he feels bad for laying the blame on me when it wasn’t my fault — after all, I didn’t choose to be an illegitimate kid. I don’t think any child would choose to be a complication resulting from their parents’ infidelity, if we had a say at all. And most importantly, there seems to be hope for me to hold on to, because he admitted that it would be unfair to me if he were to deprive me of a good relationship with the only father figure I’ve ever had in my life. He’s yet to say it to my face of course, but he said as much to my sister, and that’s got to count for something. Hey, maybe I don’t have to feel worthless anymore, if he’s beginning to see things differently than when he and I last saw each other. He’s the only man I could ever regard as my dad anyway.”

“I see. Well, I’m glad your noona was able to help mend the relationship between you and your father,” Sehun replied.

“Me too. I feel like she’s the one person in the family who understands me. Obviously we now know that we’re actually just half-siblings, but that doesn’t matter,” Chanyeol declared proudly. “She and I are closer than our blood ties.”

“But of course blood ties make a difference,” Sehun asserted. “I’d know, since I’ve been living with my half-siblings for a decade now. Or should I say, _they’ve_ been living with me for a decade now. And at the end of the day Hyerin-noona is the only one who loves and appreciates me for who I am.”

“I have to disagree,” Chanyeol stated. “I don’t know your Jinyan-noona _that_ well, but I do know Yifan well, and how can you not see that he cares a lot about you too? He spoils you to no end.”

Sehun shrugged. “Nothing compares to what full-siblings share.”

“I don’t know why you believe that. Your bond with your half-siblings is clearly just as strong as what you have with your Hyerin-noona.”

“Yeah, I get along with them just fine,” said Sehun. “I enjoy being playmates with Yifan-hyung, and I’m not saying Jinyan-noona isn’t kind to me. But it’s just…” he pursed his lips together. “I don’t know, it’s just different.”

“It’s ‘just different’?” Chanyeol raised his eyebrows. “That’s also what my father said when he first found out that I wasn’t actually his son. It’s not rational — sure, there’s a biological basis for that, but DNA is everything? Growing up together, spending time together, developing a strong familial bond — does that not count for anything?” He questioned. “I think you’re just projecting your bitterness about not receiving enough paternal love and attention onto your half-siblings’ entrance into your life all these years ago. That’s also why you reckon Hyerin-noona is so important, because she’s the one who raised all of you as she’s the eldest. And at the end of the day. why would she have to mother you all? It’s because your father is an irresponsible parent —”

“Hey—”

“And you know it’s true. I’m just stating what you don’t dare open up about. You wouldn't dare openly criticize or rebuke your own father, but that doesn't mean you're immune to feeling negatively about him,” said Chanyeol boldly. “Sehun. You act like you can do without your half-siblings, but deep inside there’s no way you don’t cherish them. Because your siblings are all you have. See, you and your mother are estranged, and you don’t even know which part of the world your father has flown to. So what’s left of a family for you to hold on to? Your siblings, you _need_ them, no matter what percentage of DNA you share with them. And this need stems from not receiving sufficient affection from your parents. They hardly give a damn, so the only attachment you can form is with your siblings. But you reject this reality, because it reminds you of the deep pain that caused this in the first place — the lack of parental love and warmth. And understandably, you hate to be reminded of it.”

Tears were brimming in Sehun’s eyes. Even though he was fully clothed, he felt all too exposed and vulnerable to Chanyeol. As if all his wounds and scars were opened, even those that had been buried deep inside his heart for years.

Sehun was so not prepared for this. He tried to bury his face into the pillow beside him, so that he could let his tears fall without letting Chanyeol see it. But Chanyeol did not let him turn away. Instead, he reached out to gently wipe his knuckles at Sehun’s cheeks to dry his tears.

Sehun was surprised once again, and he was not even surprised that he was surprised. Everything, absolutely everything that Chanyeol did was unpredictable. Chanyeol was the only one who could tease him relentlessly in bed only to deny him in the end, and in the same day offer a gesture as affectionate as wiping his tears for him.

“What are you doing…” Sehun mumbled, almost wanting to shed more tears so that the physical contact would not have to be broken.

“Affection,” Chanyeol answered simply, with a chuckle.

“Disgusting…” said Sehun under his breath whilst loving every moment of it.

“Yeah, yeah…” Chanyeol laughed. “I’m going back home tonight. I expect you to be on your best behavior, Sehunnie. See you at school tomorrow.”


	8. Out With The Old

Although Chanyeol had 'moved out' of his best friend's place, he did mean it when he said to Sehun that he would come over often. He was here again on the weekend, just not to stay the night.

"We were actually planning to go to the mall today," Sehun piped up.

"Hyerin-noona's birthday is coming up," Yifan explained. "And we're still thinking about what to get her."

"Oh yeah, sure," Chanyeol replied. "I'm gonna tag along with you guys, is that cool? I also wanna thank your sister for agreeing to let me camp here for so long last week."

The first store in the mall that they went into was the LINE Friends store, and it seemed Sehun had quickly forgotten what they were at the mall for in the first place. The bratty side of Sehun totally jumped out, clinging to his brother the whole time.

"I want this one," said Sehun unabashedly, pointing at the Sally cushion on the shelf.

"Oh, but don't we already have something similar on the sofa?" Yifan asked, glancing at the columns of cushions that looked very soft.

"Ah, hyung, that's the square cushion. I want the round one," Sehun replied in the whiniest tone anyone had ever heard, and was very specific with his demands. "Besides, this one is way softer and the fabric feels so much smoother. I don't understand why you can't just buy it for me."

"Okay, okay," Yifan relented pretty quickly. He grabbed the cushion and placed it into the shopping basket he was holding.

"Hyung, I want that one too," Sehun added just a second later, scooting to the other end of the shelf. He picked up a laptop pouch that fit the size of his Macbook and showed it to his brother. "This will be perfect."

Yifan took a look at the item. "Haven't you got some new ones at home that you haven't used yet? Like the Moncler one that Jinyan-noona got for y—”

"Yeah, that one's still new but the design is so bland and boring. This one has Sally...and I'm baby chick," Sehun reasoned, looking at Yifan with a pout on his lips. "In your words, hyung, it's more 'my style'."

"Fine..." Yifan gave in once again. "But use the one noona bought first, alright?"

"Yeah, alright, alright," Sehun drawled.

Chanyeol was not far behind them, catching every bit of the conversation between the two brothers as he looked at the accessories and stationery on sale. Yifan ambled to the section that displayed food items like cookies and other junk food, keeping in mind what his eldest sister might like to receive for her upcoming birthday. Sehun on the other hand was more occupied with the phone cases and keychains, focusing on what suited _his _own tastes.

Humming to himself, Sehun casually picked up some other items he was interested in buying. Excited, he rose from his crouching position too quickly and once he turned around he bumped directly into Chanyeol.

Chanyeol was displeased, but not over something as trivial as getting bumped into. Sehunnie looked up at Chanyeol and found that Chanyeol was frowning and narrowing his eyes.

"Why are you such a spoiled brat," Chanyeol uttered. "Haven't we talked about this, Sehunnie?"

Sehun gulped, knowing Chanyeol had a point. Last time Sehun got admonished about his attitude towards his siblings, he ended up not getting any attention from Chanyeol for a full day, and he did not want that to happen again. He was an attention whore for Chanyeol (and a whore for Chanyeol in other ways too).

Chanyeol dragged Sehun to a corner of the store so that they would not block other customers' way, and so that what they were going to talk about would not be overheard by other shoppers.

"I won't interfere with what you want to buy," said Chanyeol slyly. "As long as your birthday present for Hyerin-noona costs no less than all the other things you're buying today."

Sehun looked appalled for a moment. "Why should I do as you say?"

Chanyeol shrugged. "Because I don't like bratty boys," he stated plainly, as if he did not care whether or not Sehun would behave himself.

"But I —”

"Didn't I make it clear that I want you to be on your best behavior, baby?" He pressed on.

Sehun shivered in excitement when _Chanyeol_ called him _baby_. "So...if I behave myself, you'll like me better?"

Chanyeol chuckled. "I know you want attention. You can get mine if you behave yourself."

"O-oh."

"So if you go and tell your brother that you don't want to make him buy useless things for you anymore, _and_ concentrate on choosing a nice gift for your sister's birthday," Chanyeol offered. "Then perhaps...I will think about a reward for you that you will like."

Sehun's eyes shone at that. Without a second thought, he scuttled to the other side of the store where Yifan was.

* * *

As much as Hyerin's birthday was a delightful occasion to look forward to, there was something coming up that was even more of a big deal: her father had finally flown back to Seoul!

Everyone in the house, not just the owner’s children but also all the employees, was looking forward to his return. He had been away for more than a month now. Even if he was not going to stay in town for long before hopping on his next flight to do business in another part of the world, it was still nice to have him back for a while.

It was a pity that Jinyan was in China, busy with her academics. But Hyerin as well as both of her brothers stayed at home the whole day just in anticipation of this moment. Finally, Dad was home.

But not on his own.

Everybody’s jaws dropped once they saw that he stepped out of the car with a woman who looked to be half his age. They were holding hands as she strode confidently, following him into his big house.

He smiled at his children despite the look of surprise and confusion on their faces. He opened his mouth to speak, but neither to query after how they had been doing nor to inform them of how long he would be staying home now that he was back.

“Children,” he piped up, shooting a loving glance at the glamorously dressed woman next to him. “I’d like you to meet my fiancée, Soomin.”

His three kids merely blinked, too taken aback to say anything in response. Their father’s fiancée smiled at them, but something about that smile made them feel uncomfortable. Actually, everything about her made them feel uncomfortable.

It was as if their father did not even notice any of their discomfort or shock as he went on to say, “Soomin, my sweetheart, let me introduce you to my children. My eldest daughter, Hyerin. My eldest son, Yifan. My youngest son, Sehun.”

“Pleasure to meet you all,” said Soomin sweetly. “I have heard so much about you guys. Since we’ll be family soon, I hope we can all get along.”

Hyerin, being the eldest and most mature, was the first to recover from the shock of this news. While her brothers froze, she stepped forward.

“It's nice to meet you,” said Hyerin politely. Whether or not she was saying it with her whole chest was another matter. “And, Dad, welcome home.”

“I'm happy to be back,” replied her father. “I also hope you can all welcome Soomin into the family, especially since she will be moving in with us. Actually, not just Soomin but also…” he turned to his fiancée and they exchanged nods before he continued. “Also our baby.”

Everyone gasped, but Soomin only calmly placed a hand on her tummy.

“You guys are having a _baby_?!” Yifan blurted loudly, not knowing how the fuck he was supposed to feel about this.

Sehun on the other hand was very clear about how he felt. With a scowl in disgust, he turned on his heel and stormed off. He skipped up the stairs and he could hear his siblings calling out his name as he stomped to his own room. But he did not look back; he did not care. He was not ready for this and he was not about to put up with any of this bullshit. He locked himself in his room and threw himself onto the bed, face down.

* * *

While most students dreaded school, for once Sehun would rather be at school than at home. At least, at school he got to hang out with his friends, and he did not have to cope with the drama at home. He was upset that his father was still so distant even though he was now back under the same roof as most of his children. Sehun was still a child in some ways, and not being able to emotionally connect with his father did have a deep impact on him.

And then of course there was the elephant in the room — the new stepmother. _And_ the baby on the way.

The worst thing of it all was that Sehun felt like he could not even talk to his siblings about it. Hyerin was ever the peacemaker and only wanted everybody to be happy and comfortable, _especially_ because they were expecting a baby. So she was on civil terms with Soomin, even though the new stepmom was only a few years older than her eldest stepdaughter. Sehun reckoned that was kind of gross and inappropriate, but did not have the guts to say it to anyone in the house, least of all to his father.

Sehun was not sure if his father even bothered to tell Jinyan about the _great_ news, or if he even remembered the existence of his youngest daughter. Jinyan was by herself in China, but her father had not asked about her ever since he came home. Whenever he said anything, it was either to give instructions to the housekeeping staff, or only when it involved his beloved Soomin and their unborn baby.

But Sehun had a hunch that even if Jinyan knew about it, her reaction would probably not be much different than Yifan’s: surprised, but no comment other than that. Being illegitimate kids themselves, Jinyan and Yifan did not feel like they were entitled to have an opinion on this matter, let alone raise objections.

So it seemed Sehun was on his own and no one really took his side. He did not even know how to tell his friends about it, even though they were willing to be there for him — they were all from such happy and wholesome families, raised by responsible parents too. How should Sehun even begin to explain his plight?

“Oh Sehun,” said a deep, husky voice suddenly, when Sehun was supposed to be sitting with his friends in a circle, chatting and procrastinating together after school. Everyone was starstruck to see that it was Park Chanyeol, the most handsome senior in their school.

“Huh?” Sehun spluttered weakly. He never thought that Chanyeol would be the one to approach him.

“Come with me,” Chanyeol ordered. He sounded more mysterious than brusque, offering no further explanation. But his wish was Sehun’s command, so the little boy did as he was told. He whispered a quick ‘bye’ to his friends, who were staring in disbelief, confusion, and even slight envy.

“Where are we going?” Sehun asked as he and Chanyeol skipped down the stairs.

“That’s not important,” Chanyeol replied as they made their way to bike parking area of their campus. “I found out from your brother that you’ve been kinda upset, so I’m going to take you out for a ride,” he explained, pointing at his bike. “Consider it the reward you’re receiving for being a good boy over the weekend and being nicer to your siblings.”

“Oh,” Sehun blushed and grinned. “That’s so nice of you.”

Chanyeol shrugged. “I’m just glad my bike is still in one piece,” he said, shuddering at the thought of his mother laying her hands on his stuff as leverage over him.

Swiftly he hopped onto his bike and Sehun followed suit, taking the backseat. “I’m so excited,” said Sehun, his sentiments completely reflected in his tone. However the hint of nervousness was still there. Being so damn close to Chanyeol had that effect on him. He kept his distance and only dared tentatively tug at Chanyeol’s blazer.

“Wrap your arms around me,” Chanyeol instructed expectantly, as if it was easy for Sehun to do. “If you fall off my bike I won’t be taking responsibility for that.”

“I know,” said Sehun sourly. “I fell for you and you didn’t give a damn.”

Chanyeol burst out laughing. “That’s so lame,” he replied, but the smile on his face was genuinely mirthful.

Sehun huffed and did as he was told anyway, his arms firmly wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist. This gave him a feel of how _firm_ Chanyeol’s torso was, and it felt like paradise. Ugh, how he wished he had taken the chance to _touch_ Chanyeol all over when they were in bed together last time. But he was way too tense to even move a muscle and regrettably he lost that opportunity.

It took Sehun a while to realize that they were just aimlessly cycling within the district. Indeed it was as Chanyeol said just now: where they were going was not important. To Sehun, what truly mattered was that they got to spend time together. Fondly, he rested his chin on Chanyeol’s shoulder, keeping his chest to Chanyeol’s back.

Sehun could not really see it from this angle, but Chanyeol was smiling when he said, “I can hear and feel how fast your heart is beating.”

With a pout, Sehun replied, “well, you know I like you and I find you very attractive.”

Chanyeol chuckled but said nothing more. Neither did Sehun — he only moved to kiss Chanyeol on the shoulder. Chanyeol was a little surprised, although he was not complaining about it.

“Why did you do that?” He asked gently.

“Just felt like it,” Sehun answered casually. “Do you know what it’s like to _like_ someone?”

“Sure,” Chanyeol nodded, not thinking too deeply about this or what could possibly have compelled Sehun to suddenly ponder upon this.

“Is there anyone you _like_?” Sehun pressed on, leaning even closer to Chanyeol as if that would make Chanyeol’s thoughts and feelings less opaque.

“Yeah.”

“Ah, no wonder,” he replied glumly. “Whoever it is, I envy them. They’d get to kiss you and you wouldn’t ask them why; you’d just savor it and kiss them back.”

Chanyeol giggled. “No, I’m just messing with you. There isn’t anyone in particular that I have feelings for.”

“O-oh,” Sehun stammered, feeling his palms become sweaty again. “B-but you would let me hold you like this. Would you let me take you out on a date too?”

“Hmm, no,” said Chanyeol. As long as he was not snappy, he sounded gentle by comparison. “Don’t get greedy, baby.”

“Then why do you call me that?” Sehun prodded. “Why do you display _affection_? How do you do that _and_ make yourself appear untouchable at the same time? You let me get close sporadically, but other times you push me away and keep me at a distance. I don’t understand it.”

“Because you are baby,” Chanyeol stated, choosing to simply respond to Sehun’s first question and leaving the rest to the younger boy’s speculation.

“See, there you go again. You oblige and entertain my questions, but only to a limited extent, and you leave me hanging,” Sehun pointed out. “Playing _so_ damn hard to get.”

Chanyeol merely chuckled. He knew that if he made this game too easy for Sehun, the spoiled brat would lose interest soon and would never learn to work hard for what he wanted.

Still, Sehun was undefeated. “Ya, hyung.”

“Ya.”

“Ya.”

“Ya.”

“Ya,” Sehun giggled. “There’s a bubble tea store just a few blocks away.”

“And?”

“And I wanna —”

“I’m not your ATM.”

“_Yes_, I know. You didn’t even let me finish,” Sehun whined. “I wanted to say, let _me _buy bubble tea for _you_.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened a little. It was only ever people around Sehun, in particular _Yifan_, buying bubble tea for him, and practically never the other way around.

“I have a better idea,” Chanyeol replied after a moment, smirking playfully. “And I'll kiss you if you can guess it correctly.”


	9. In With The New

Sehun gasped at his luck. His heart started racing and he never thought that it would be under these circumstances that he would once again get so close to something he wanted that badly. And even if a kiss was all that Chanyeol was willing to give him, at least for now, that would already mean a lot to him.

As Chanyeol allowed Sehun some time to make his best guess — he only had one shot at it — the bike had come to a stop and Chanyeol hopped off, helping Sehunnie alight as well. The vehicle was parked at a rather secluded spot, and there tended to be very few passersby on this street too.

“So?” Chanyeol asked playfully as he slowly backed Sehun against the wall. “Any thoughts?”

Sehun gulped. He would have liked to believe that Chanyeol was going to buy the bubble tea for him. After all he was too accustomed to this treatment. But he was not dumb, noting that Chanyeol did just mention that he was not about to spend a single Won on him. So it looked like Sehun was not going to get treated to bubble tea. He would have to whine at Yifan-hyung on another occasion if he wanted to be spoiled.

At the thought of his brother, something clicked in Sehun’s mind. He blurted, “shall we buy bubble tea for Yifan-hyung?”

The smirk hanging upon Chanyeol’s lips grew into a prouder one as he continued to stare down at Sehunnie. “I’m glad to see you’re thinking about giving back to those who have been good to you.”

“So I got it right?” Sehun squeaked. He already felt breathless, and Chanyeol only seemed to be closer and closer.

Chanyeol nodded. “You seem to be quite motivated by the idea of getting rewards from me,” he commented.

“Well, you…” Sehun blushed and slowly threw his arms over the senior’s shoulders now that Chanyeol had leaned in enough. “You told me…”

“Hmm? What did I tell you, Sehunnie?” Chanyeol whispered. Their lips were bare inches apart, almost close enough for their noses to touch.

Sehun became a little bashful because of the sinful thoughts in his mind, but there was no way he was going to ruin the good progress that he had been making. So he finished that thought and answered Chanyeol’s question by saying, “you told me to relax and be good for you…”

“I like that,” Chanyeol replied, looking even more pleased now. “You’ve earned this, baby.”

Tilting Sehun’s chin, Chanyeol did not hesitate at all when he put his lips on Sehun’s. Not only was the kiss firm, it was also a little bit rough, causing Sehunnie to produce a grunt but _definitely_ not in complaint. Like fire, their kiss consumed him. One of his hands slid down to grip at Chanyeol’s shirt as he kissed Chanyeol back with a passion. Chanyeol kept it going, not even about to back off anytime soon, and Sehunnie took all of it as he tried his best to catch up with the taller boy’s pace and technique. Since he had earned it, he was certainly going to savor every bit of it. _He_ was the one who got to lock lips with Chanyeol after all. It was _his_ victory.

Chanyeol was also the one who pulled apart from the kiss first, after that intense moment. While Sehun was still flustered, very quickly a triumphant grin was upon his face. Chanyeol could not help but smile at how smug Sehunnie looked.

“Come on now, let’s go get that bubble tea,” said Chanyeol blithely. “You know your hyung’s favorite flavor right?”

* * *

Although Sehun was overjoyed after sharing that kiss with Chanyeol, he continued to be in a crappy mood back at home. He had been looking forward to a family reunion — technically speaking, just a reunion with his father — and now it was finally happening, but with the new stepmother-to-be in the picture, this reunion was nothing like what Sehun had been anticipating.

To make things better — or worse — his father had arranged to take the family out to dinner, reserving a table and all. In his words, he wanted them to have a ‘family bonding moment’. Initially, this might not have _sounded_ like a bad idea, but the catch was that Soomin was going to be there as well. Wherever Dad was, Soomin would also be there, at the center of his attention.

Begrudgingly, Sehun and his siblings sat down at a fancy restaurant. The meal had not even started yet, but Sehun already wanted it to be over.

“This place is nice, right?” Their father remarked contently. “I always love to spoil all you kids.”

“Sure,” Sehun uttered under his breath.

“It’s really nice,” Hyerin replied, maintaining a polite smile. “Have you ever been here before?”

“I haven’t, but Soomin has,” answered her father, who turned to look at his fiancée fondly. “Honey, since it’s your favorite restaurant, why don’t you recommend your favorite dishes to us? I trust your taste.”

Soomin smiled, although the children’s hearts sank. It became clear to them that all this was just their father’s efforts to please _her_, just sugarcoated to be for the sake of the family.

“This place is actually famous for its seafood,” Soomin piped up. “Let’s try some of that, if the kids would like that too?”

“Sweetheart, I know your appetite has been changing these days since you’re with child now, and it’s important to cater to that so that you don’t feel nauseous; I wouldn’t want you to be unwell or uncomfortable in any way, my love. But isn’t it best not to eat raw shellfish while you're pregnant? I don’t know what I’d do if you were to fall ill,” Dad replied, his tone becoming much more tender and loving than when he was speaking to his children, who looked on helplessly.

“It should be safe for me to eat shellfish as long as it's been thoroughly cooked. We will just have to tell the staff to see to it,” said Soomin, placing a hand on top of her fiancé’s to reassure him. “My mother did the same when she had me, and both she and I turned out to be perfectly fine.”

At this point, the kids were already losing their appetite. Sehun had given up on trying to look for items on the menu that he might like. Instead he was using his phone the whole time, texting Jongdae and ranting to him about how he hated being here. Even when they were on their way here, his father was already trying so hard to crack lame jokes, and they all forced themselves to produce laughter just so there would not be awkward silence.

After ordering the food, seeing as neither Yifan nor Sehun had anything to say, Hyerin felt like it would be up to her to make another attempt to diffuse the awkwardness.

“So, Dad, how did you and Soomin-ssi meet each other?” She asked tentatively.

“Ah, she became my new secretary a few months ago,” her father answered. “We knew it was love at first sight, so I proposed when we were on a business trip to Sydney—”

“Wait, you flew to _Australia_ to do business?” Yifan blurted. “_When_?”

“Couple weeks ago,” replied his father. “Went pretty smoothly and closed the deal, so that’s one less thing to worry about.”

“But Jinyan-noona said you were supposed to be somewhere along the river,” Sehun chimed in, frowning.

“The river?”

“The Mississippi River,” Hyerin explained.

“Ah! That was a whole month ago. Probably more than that,” said their father.

“_Oh_, so that’s how long you haven’t been home for,” Sehun replied bitterly.

Everyone fell silent.

Dad cleared his throat after an extended moment. “Anyway, as I was saying, we were in Australia, and hey, Hyerin-ah, that reminds me of the holiday we spent in Sydney when you were little! How old were you at the time? You must’ve been...I guess 2 or 3 years old. I remember how tiny you were! You were just beginning to learn how to swim!”

“That’s such a long time ago,” Hyerin smiled wryly. She pretty much had no memory of a vacation that took place almost two decades ago, but she knew that she and her father must have gone there with her mother. At that time, her parents’ marriage still seemed to be fine, but in the subsequent years it all went downhill and became so dysfunctional that it had to end in a painful divorce. “I wish I could remember more of it; it must have been so much fun. Wouldn’t it be great if we could revisit sometime?”

“That’d actually be a great idea,” Yifan commented, taking this chance to mention his sister that their father seemed to have completely forgotten just because she was presently studying abroad. “Jinyan-noona also mentioned wanting to go somewhere outside Asia, and she loves going to the beach, so I’m sure she’d love Australia.”

“I agree,” said Sehun right away. “Can we go on a family trip together this Christmas?”

“Ah, children,” their father sighed. “While that all sounds very lovely, we can’t have that clash with the wedding and the honeymoon now, can we?”

Sehun rolled his eyes and sat back in defeat. He was so fed up with this and his blood was boiling.

“But we can think about it and discuss it later on,” his father added, as if wanting to appease his youngest son (for now). “Sehun-ah, if you do well in school this year, then we can consider going on a vacation together during your summer break.”

This only made Sehun even more annoyed. He huffed and retorted, “I had a perfect score on my test several weeks ago, which meant I came first in not just my class but also the whole form. I texted you to tell you about it but you didn’t even reply. It wasn't easy for me to get full marks but I guess you just don't care.”

“You did? Oh, I’m so sorry, I must have missed your message,” replied his father, but did not sound genuinely apologetic. “I receive so many messages each day; it’s difficult for me to manage all of it and reply to all of them.”

“Then what the hell is a secretary for?!” Sehun seethed, shooting an angry glare at Soomin who remained calm the whole time.

“Sehun! Watch your language,” Hyerin warned.

“Oh, no, no, it’s not Soomin’s fault. Don’t blame her for it,” their father quickly clarified. “It’s my bad, okay? I should’ve checked my texts more carefully.”

“Yeah, you should’ve,” Sehun added under his breath.

Eager to change the topic, their father turned to Yifan and asked, “how about you, Yifan? How's it going? How’s school?”

“It’s fine,” Yifan answered with a shrug. There was a lot more he could have talked about, but he chose not to say much, since it did not feel like his father would care enough to listen to all of the details. “Our school got into the final round of the Inter-School Basketball Competition, so I’ve been training more intensively these days.”

“Congratulations! I’m proud of you, son,” said his father merrily. “Good luck and do well.”

Hyerin looked concerned, however, and turned to her brother. “Yifan, be mindful of your waist injury, though. Are you sure you aren’t overworking yourself?”

“Wait, hold on. Waist injury? What happened?” Their father asked, evidently clueless.

Suddenly Soomin almost dropped her teacup, accidentally having sipped tea that was too hot. The noise startled the others at the table, but it was not a _huge_ deal. However, her fiancé turned all of his attention to her and immediately started asking a bunch of questions in concern. “Oh my goodness! Darling, are you alright? Did you scald yourself? You didn’t hurt yourself, right? Let me have a look…”

Yifan sighed quietly, clearly upset and frustrated that he did not feel valued even by the only parent he had left. It was already bad enough that ever since he was born, he only ever had either parent with him but never both at the same time. He understood it was nobody’s fault that his mother passed away, but growing up he really did feel that _Hyerin_ was the one who played the biggest parental role in his life. Their father blew every chance he had to be a caring and responsible father, and Yifan was _very_ disappointed.

Seeing his brother react like this, Sehun could not put up with it anymore. “Gosh, I can’t stand the two of you,” he bellowed at his father and future stepmother, not at all caring that the customers sitting at nearby tables were staring at them when he raised his voice. Abruptly rising to his feet, he threw a look of disgust at them and stormed out of the restaurant with a scowl on his face.


	10. The Things We Do For Love

Ever since the chaos that was the half-assed attempt at organizing a family dinner meant for bonding, good old Dad had not made an effort to reach out to Sehun or any of his children to talk about it. He continued to pretend these issues did not exist and that there was nothing wrong about the way he was being a parent. Sehun on the other hand continued to ignore his father’s and future stepmother’s presence in the house, avoiding them as much as possible. He would choose to take his meals either in his own room or at a different time than when everybody else was eating at the big dining table.

Hyerin did not like to see the division with the family. Whether she liked it or not, Soomin and the unborn baby were going to become part of the family soon, and Hyerin figured that the sooner she accepted this, the less of a hard time she would have.

And so, in contrast to Sehun’s attitude of defiance and his sentiments of discontent, Hyerin had been going out of her way to set a positive atmosphere for the upcoming wedding. She spent her time preparing the flowers, the wine, the gifts, taking care of the logistics, keeping herself occupied with anything and everything else that she could think of. Being the peacemaker of the family, she was able to maintain a civil relationship with Soomin at all times.

Sehun knew that Chanyeol was going to come over to hang out with Yifan today, which made his mood just a little bit better. As per usual, Chanyeol was supposed to be here for a study session with Yifan. But knowing the hyungs, Sehun had a hunch that they would just end up procrastinating and wasting their time.

But deep inside Sehun was not completely insensitive to what his siblings were thinking and how they were feeling — he would have to be blind to not see that Yifan barely wanted to interact with their father and their stepmother-to-be, and only spoke a few words to them when he was spoken to.

Sehun wondered how Jinyan felt about all this, or how much she even knew about it. Of course Sehun believed she had the right to know, but how was he supposed to break it to her? Their father dropped the news on them so casually and they did not give him a positive reaction — surely, Jinyan would be mad as well?

All of a sudden Sehun realized just how much he missed his Jinyan-noona. He was beginning to regret acting as if he would be better off without her, and feeling bad for pushing her away whenever she tried to be a good sister to him. That was also exactly what Chanyeol had previously admonished him for.

Sighing, Sehun decided to go back to his room, feeling the urge to retrieve his phone and text his sister. He passed by Hyerin’s room on the way and he thought he heard some faint sobs coming from his eldest sister’s room, which alarmed him. Tentatively, he pressed his ear against the locked door and tried to figure out what was going on.

“Jinyan, I don’t know who to talk to about this,” Hyerin croaked. Sehun could hear her sniffling and crying as she spoke to their sister either on the phone or on Skype. “I’ve been doing so much to keep the peace, and I know _I’m _the one who keeps offering to help them with the wedding and all, but deep inside? I’m not even sure if I really am okay with all of this happening.”

There was a pause, and Hyerin must have had her earphones plugged in because Sehun could not hear anything Jinyan was saying in response. But his heart was breaking — he had never seen such a vulnerable and fragile side of the big sister who was always the most level-headed one. Growing up, Sehun had observed — and taken for granted — that Hyerin was always the one who had her shit together, even when everything was in chaos and when everybody was panicking and freaking out. And now she was behaving in a way that was completely foreign to the noona that Sehun had always known, which meant that this must be a big deal if even _she_ was a mess.

“Of course, of course,” Hyerin went on, and Sehun even held his breath to minimize any background noise. “We should all get to date whoever the fuck we want, right? Two consenting adults, there's nothing wrong with it. The age gap might be unconventional, but it’s not our place to judge. It’s our father’s love life, and it isn’t up to any of us as his children, or anybody else, to interfere, or to tell him what he is or isn’t allowed to do. And I’m not cruel enough to expect or demand that he stay single for the rest of his life — gosh, you see, that’s what I keep telling myself. I'm so done with it. I try so, so damn hard to think in a _rational_ way and convince myself that I can keep calm and be detached about it. But I...I don’t know anymore. I mean, just look at him. He’s been living for himself all this time, focusing on his career, dating whoever he likes. But have you seen _me_? Has _he_ seen any of the sacrifices I’ve been making for the family? And with Soomin’s baby on the way, I don’t even know if he’s planning to raise the child himself, or if it’s gonna be _my_ responsibility again, because — I’ll tell you the truth: I’ve had more involvement in raising _his_ kids than _he_ himself has. I feel like a single mother of three even though I’ve never even given birth before. I don’t blame this on you or our brothers, of course. I really just want the best for you guys and for this family. I don't even blame _my_ mother for leaving, let alone yours. But our dad…oh, gosh. it’s like he doesn’t even _realize_ that he’s a shitty parent, or perhaps he doesn’t care. But I want someone to care about _me_, because I am at my breaking point. And it already sucks enough that the people who _should_ care _don’t_ care. I really can’t hold on for much longer before I have a mental collapse or something.”

Sehun could hear how emotional Hyerin was and he was also sad to see her like this. He wanted to be there for Hyerin the same way she was there for all their siblings, the same way Jinyan was there for all of them too. He would love to be able to find some way to cheer her up, even if there was nothing he could do about their father’s relationship with Soomin or the baby on the way.

As Sehun paced back to his own room, an idea popped into his head.

* * *

Sehun’s entire afternoon was spent in search of a very special item that he felt confident would restore Hyerin to good cheer. But so far he had had no luck in locating the item.

“Find anything?” Sehun asked the first housemaid that came his way, briskly and impatiently making his way downstairs. He was covered in sweat, having searched every corner of his room.

“I’m afraid we haven’t found the bracelet yet, Young Master,” she reported apologetically. “We’ll carry on—”

“If it really is in the rooms that you've been assigned to search, you guys better find it within today!” Sehunnie demanded. “It's extremely important and I won't let you guys rest until it’s found! Aigoo! It's a bracelet, not a mythical creature, how difficult can it be? I can't believe you guys a—” Sehun suddenly shut up, his eyes widening. “Actually, you know what, it’s fine, don't worry about it. Uh, just...um, thank you for taking the time to help me out. I'm sure it'll, err, turn up somewhere when I least expect it.”

He then went back upstairs, unbeknownst to how shocked the housemaid looked when she saw how abruptly his attitude changed completely. She turned around in confusion, about to return to the bracelet search, a task that overrode all her other duties. But when she whirled she only saw Chanyeol in the foyer, simply smiling at her and bowing politely.

Already familiar with the layout of the house, Chanyeol went upstairs by himself. Instead of going into Yifan’s room right away, he sought Sehun out, having witnessed the exchanges between the Young Master and the housemaid just now.

“Sehunnie,” Chanyeol began, trying to keep a serious face as if to chastise the boy. But he was actually just curious as to why Sehun was so worked up. “I see you realize you weren’t on your best behavior just now.”

“Don’t start,” Sehun pleaded. “This is serious; I’m not just playing around. I'm not giving them extra work to do just for kicks.”

After Sehun explained what was going on and what he was trying to do for Hyerin, Chanyeol asked, “so why _this_ bracelet in particular? What its significance? Isn't it easier to just buy a new one for her?”

Sehun opened his mouth but then quickly shut it. He understood why Chanyeol asked him that last question. He knew that there was nothing he could purchase that could serve as a befitting substitute for _that_ bracelet, no matter how high a price he was willing to pay for it. And that was the lesson that Chanyeol was trying to teach him not long ago.

Solemnly, Sehun explained, “when I was little, our parents divorced. That was when our mother stopped being part of our lives, and that’s the only thing that used to belong to her that she left with me. So I never dared wear it, because I was so scared that I’d be careless and I’d break it or somehow damage it by mistake. The bracelet was handmade...our mother made it herself. I don’t know what I’d do if I were to lose it but now I can’t find it…” he shook his head and seemed genuinely distraught by this. “No, it has to be somewhere in the house. I just need to figure out where it is. And I won’t stop until I find it because it’s too important to me.”

Chanyeol paused, gazing intently at Sehun for a good moment. This was probably the first time he had seen a relatively less immature side to Sehun, and a more empathetic side too. Chanyeol felt sort of proud to see this, even though he did wish that he was seeing this under less distressing circumstances for Sehun and his siblings.

“Do you want me and Yifan to help you look for it?” The older boy offered.

“No, no. You and hyung have to study, right? I told the housemaids to keep this a secret from everyone else in the house as well. This is between me and Hyerin-noona. _We_ are the ones who share a mother — Yifan-hyung on the other hand…anyway, you know why I wouldn't want him to be involved in this. It just wouldn’t feel appropriate,” Sehun sighed. “But also, I’m beginning to understand that some things, once you lose it or once it gets damaged, you can’t buy it back or use a new one to replace it. Even if you can afford to buy something of a much better quality at a much higher price, it just won’t be the same.”

Chanyeol reached out to pat Sehun on the head softly. “You have a kind heart and I’m glad to see you treating your siblings with a much kinder attitude now.”

“I know this is how I should be repaying them for their kindness toward me,” Sehun replied, once again moved by Chanyeol’s affectionate gesture. Just as Sehun was capable of being well-mannered and showing gratitude, Chanyeol was also capable of keeping his temper in check and being tender with Sehun. This development was so wholesome, making both of them smile just thinking about it.

* * *

Back at school, as usual the chauffeur dropped Yifan and Sehun off in the morning. When Sehun saw the student standing and waiting in front of the school gates instead of entering the campus like everybody else was doing, his jaw dropped.

Abandoning his brother, Sehun bolted to that student and exclaimed, “Zitao! Zitao! You’re back! Oh my gosh! You’re finally back!”

He threw himself into Zitao’s embrace while Zitao also hugged him back with a broad grin upon his face. “I’m back!” The Chinese boy announced.

“I’m so glad! That means you’re not expelled, right?” Sehun asked, stepping back just so he can take a good look at his classmate. “I was so worried that I’d never get to see you again.”

“Nah, they ain’t getting rid of me that easily. Sure I got suspended, and my parents also had me grounded for _such_ a long time it felt like an eternity, plus they took away all my devices — my phone, my computer, everything. That’s why I wasn’t able to talk to you on the phone or so much as read any of your messages. I’m so sorry. It was a whole other level of agony, I tell ya. But I’m done with all of that now! I’m back, in one piece, and I’m here to stay,” Zitao explained, looking so smug that it made Sehunnie giggle.

“I’m glad to have you back! But seriously, don’t get into brawls or any kind of trouble anymore, because I don’t want you to get suspended again. I’ve missed you so much,” Sehun replied.

“Alright, alright. But only because I don’t want to miss out on any chance to see you and spend time with you,” said Zitao mischievously. “If staying out of trouble means I can stay close to you, then perhaps it’s not such an impossible task after all.”

As they made their way to their classroom, they kept chatting merrily. They remained so focused on each other and spared no thought for anybody else. Little did they know that this cute little reunion scene was witnessed by Chanyeol who was riding his bike to school.

Exhibiting absolutely no sign of jealousy, the gorgeous senior parked his vehicle and hopped off smoothly. Yifan saw him approaching and together, they took their stairs up to their classroom as well.

“Chanyeol-ah, you saw my brother with that kid Huang Zitao just now, didn’t you?” Yifan asked.

Chanyeol was slightly surprised that Yifan would ask this. He had been under the impression that Yifan remained clueless about, well, everything. It was so interesting that Yifan would suspect Zitao when Sehun was actually begging for Chanyeol to take his virginity not long ago. But of course Yifan would not have been privy to any of that.

“Yeah, I did,” Chanyeol answered anyway. “What’s the matter?”

“Do you think...do you think maybe they like each other?”

Chanyeol shrugged. “They seem to be very good friends.”

“I mean, like, romantically,” Yifan added as they stepped inside their very chaotic and noisy classroom.

Chanyeol paused for a moment and pursed his lips. “I’m not sure. I’m not even acquainted with that Zitao kid and I don’t know your brother that well either. But hey, why don’t you ask him yourself and find out?”

“Yeah, maybe I should see if anything more than platonic is going on between the two of them,” Yifan replied and nodded in agreement. “After all, I haven't seen that kid around in some time. He got suspended for getting into trouble and beating someone up, I heard. I don't really want him around my brother if he's going to be a bad influence on Sehunnie. I think they were close before the suspension but now—”

“Yo, yo, yo,” said Luhan, joining the two giants. “Yifan, let me copy your homework. It’s due first thing first period. Come on. If your handwriting is legible I might be able to complete it within three minutes.”

“Yeah, sure,” Yifan smiled. “But change it a little bit so the teacher doesn’t notice.”

As Yifan and Luhan busied themselves with their assignments, Chanyeol paced to the other side of the classroom to approach another classmate, Rosé. He stood at her desk, saying nothing. He did not have to speak a word — his lopsided smile conveyed all that he needed to express.

Rosé also smirked playfully at the tall boy. “I did ask you asked,” she said, taking out the workbooks and worksheets from her bag. Handing them to Chanyeol, she added, “see you after school?”


	11. Struggles

Holding up his end of the promise, Chanyeol met up with Rosé after school. The seniors’ classrooms would usually be vacant as soon as all their classes were finished, so the pair had the room all to themselves. They were sufficiently familiar with the janitors’ daily routines to know that these classrooms would not be cleaned until at least an hour after the last school bell. Therefore they were able to meet up in secret for exchanges that were supposed to take place only behind closed doors.

“So, what homework have we got today?” Asked Rosé confidently, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Chanyeol took out a pile of books and documents from his bag, placing them on the table. “Physics workbook, Biology workbook, the chapter-end exercises for Math, Accounting worksheet…” he listed, pointing at each assignment. “And the online exercises for both English and Japanese. Pretty sure you already have my username and password saved on your computer, don’t you?”

“Okay,” Rosé replied and nodded, not at all daunted. “So that’s 6 assignments altogether, yeah?”

“Correct,” Chanyeol answered, fishing out his phone from his pocket and setting the timer. “6 minutes. Nothing more, nothing less. You ready?”

Rosé smiled knowingly. “I’m always ready.”

Chanyeol laughed. “Love that about you.”

Pressing ‘start’ on the timer on his phone, Chanyeol leaned in and kissed Rosé. She was as ready as she claimed to be, kissing him back with skill and passion. He did not shy away from using tongue, and neither did she. If she was only going to get 6 minutes of smooching, so be it. She was going to enjoy every moment of it, no qualms and no regrets whatsoever. When he reached out to gently cup her face, she knew it was time to change the angle of their kisses. By now she was familiar with the way he kissed, the way he tasted, and the way he liked it. She knew what he wanted and _when_ he wanted it, and she cooperated without any fuss. This was their transaction, and she would dare say that she was the one between the two of them who enjoyed this secret deal more.

When the timer went off, it was so loud that both of them were startled. They sprang apart from each other and Chanyeol rushed to silence the device.

“You’re getting better and better at it,” Rosé commented with a smirk, which made Chanyeol chuckle.

“At this rate, I’ll be getting way too much practice to not be good at it,” he replied, pushing the stack of workbooks and worksheets toward her. “Hope that’s not too much hassle.”

“Well, it’ll take more than 6 minutes for me to complete all these,” Rosé shrugged, packing Chanyeol’s stuff into her own bag. “But it’s worth it. There is literally no downside to this deal between us — at least to me.”

“Thanks,” said Chanyeol, flashing her a smile. “See you tomorrow.”

* * *

After parting ways with Rosé, Chanyeol went to the bike parking area, ready to leave school. There, he found Sehun standing with his arms folded across his chest, not at all looking pleased.

“What’s with that glare, baby?” Chanyeol asked casually.

Sehun looked even more displeased after that. “Am I the only one you call ‘baby’?”

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at that question. “Does it matter?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” said Sehun sardonically. “I just don’t want Rosé-sunbae to be jealous of me.”

Chanyeol chortled. “Why are you suddenly mentioning her?”

“Why are you suddenly making out with her?” Sehun shot back indignantly.

“_Oh_, so you saw us. Well, I have my reasons,” Chanyeol replied dismissively. “It isn’t any of your business.”

“Yeah, but you also kissed _me_ the other day.”

“Yeah, I did, so?”

“So why do you go around kissing other people when you could be kissing me instead?” Sehun demanded.

“Because,” Chanyeol guffawed. “That was just your one-time reward. Besides, I’m not your boyfriend, Sehunnie. And I can kiss whoever the fuck I want. You don’t own me. Although you sure do wish you did,” he teased, licking his lips on purpose. “This isn’t even about Rosé or other people. It’s just about you being greedy for my kisses. I don’t blame you though.”

Sehun frowned. “What is it that she can give you that I can’t?”

“Well, let's see. She's in my form and she studies the same subjects as I do, so she can do my homework for me,” Chanyeol explained. “She charges me one minute of kissing per assignment. Spend a few minutes with her and I get to save several hours of my time. Best deal ever. Time is money.”

“What the fuck do you do with your free time then, if you’re not even gonna do your own homework?” Sehun questioned scornfully.

“My part-time job, of course,” Chanyeol answered. “How else am I gonna be able to save money and buy myself a new guitar, after my lovely mother destroyed my old guitar that meant so much to me?”

Sehun continued to glower at Chanyeol with disdain. “There’s already a rumor going around saying Rosé-sunbae fancies you.”

“Yeah,” said Chanyeol, shrugging impassively. “I’m pretty sure she does.”

Sehun rolled his eyes. “Cocky.”

“But you love it so much,” Chanyeol replied confidently. “Look, Sehunnie. I kiss girls the same way you spend money. No discretion necessary, as long as it can get me what I want in the end.”

“That’s not how I —”

“You know it is,” Chanyeol cut in. “You can just admit you’re jealous and go.”

“You already know it; I don’t have to admit it.”

“Oh, but I’d love to hear you say it. How I’d love to hear you fess up to it,” Chanyeol smirked wickedly.

Albeit indignant, Sehun did not say anything in reply to that twisted wish. “Would _you_ have been okay with it if you saw me making out with someone else? Say, with one of my classmates?”

Chanyeol shrugged. “You’re not my boyfriend. And I’m not the one between the two of us who has a crush on the other. So why should I care?”

“You’re going to regret treating me like this,” Sehun warned.

“What, you’re gonna run to Yifan-hyung and tell him about everything that’s happened between us?”

“Don’t think I won’t.”

“I don’t think you will,” Chanyeol remarked.

“Don’t be so sure.”

“Don’t even try to bring your brother into this. Don’t even think about using him to threaten me into exclusivity or doing whatever you want. That’d just be vile of you. Unless you want me to grow to hate you the same way I hate my mother, because _she_ also loves to have leverage to hold over me,” said Chanyeol sharply. “I’m gonna tell you the same thing I told Rosé just now: see you tomorrow.”

And with that, he mounted his bicycle and rode away swiftly.

* * *

Chanyeol had always known that the homework he was assigned did not help him learn effectively — that was why he was so quick to shift this responsibility onto whoever would be willing to help him out, be it Rosé or anybody who could fill those shoes. He was not going to waste his precious time and energy on something that brought no educational benefit to him.

Exactly because his assignments were not conducive to his learning, he was even more galvanized to self-study and do well on his own terms. He treated the study sessions with Yifan seriously and really concentrated on doing revision.

What really got on his nerves, however, was the loud music and other noises coming from Sehun’s room. Chanyeol could hear it all the way in Yifan’s room and it was making it difficult for him to focus. Yifan had his headphones on, more absorbed in his own music than in the class notes. Chanyeol observed his best friend and shook his head. Even if Yifan would never have the heart to tell Sehun and his company to quiet down, they should still be more considerate.

Having read the same paragraph five times now and still not able to retain any of it due to all the aural distractions, Chanyeol could not stand it anymore.

“I’m gonna take a break,” he said to Yifan, flatly. Yifan nodded and picked up a chocolate bar next to his highlighter pens. Comfortably he carried on with his snacking session, oblivious to the chaos going on in his brother’s room and the turmoil that was going to ensue.

Miffed, Chanyeol paced to Sehun’s room. The door was ajar and music was blasting. Once again it was the alcohol that greeted Chanyeol’s nostrils first — he knew Sehun would only dare drink because Hyerin-noona was not going to be home tonight, while their father and his secretary-slash-fiancée-slash-baby-mama were in another part of South Korea for business.

Shaking his head in disapproval, Chanyeol pushed the door further open and looked inside. He already found it strange that he did not hear Sehun’s or his friends’ voices — what were the chances that they would just gather to drink and not chat? It was fishy, and now Chanyeol could see for himself why that was the case.

Because nobody was talking. There were only two people in the room — Sehun and his classmate Zitao — and instead of talking, they were doing something else with their lips. Chanyeol watched in horror as Zitao and Sehun made out, and looking like they were really enjoying themselves too. Sehun, being the twink that he was, was straddling Zitao’s lap whereas the Chinese boy was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. Their hands were all over each other, exchanging kiss after kiss without inhibition. As their touches and kisses continued with escalating fervency, they remained blissfully unaware that someone had walked in on them.

Chanyeol backed out of it as soon as he had come to his senses. What the fuck was that? What the fuck did he just see? Why in the world was Sehun kissing someone else?

Chanyeol knew that Sehun had the tendency to do and/or say stupid shit when he was drunk — that little slut. The whore in him jumped out and it was not the first time Chanyeol had seen (or overheard) this for himself. But still, this was too much for him to process all at once, and he had lost all mood for studying. Numbly making his way back to Yifan’s room, he announced, “hey, I’m getting sleepy. I’m gonna call it a day and head home now, yeah?”

“You can just stay the night if you want,” Yifan offered.

“Nah,” Chanyeol replied right away, almost _too_ quickly. “I gotta get home and look after my dog anyway,” he added hastily. “I’ll text you.”

* * *

Once Chanyeol got home, he avoided any chance of conversation with his parents and got back to his room as quickly as possible. As he attended his dog, he sighed and said quietly, “Toben-ah, sometimes I do envy you. You basically never have to feel jealous, or angry, or frustrated...but I do. For a variety of reasons, I do, and I experience these emotions on an almost daily basis. And I hate feeling this way. There’s so much negative energy; it’s not good for me, but I don’t really know how to deal with it.”

Toben settled down on the side of Chanyeol’s bed, silently listening as Chanyeol went on. “Seriously, what the fuck was that just now, between Sehun and Zitao? Are they a couple? I heard that that Zitao kid was supposed to get expelled after getting into some serious trouble, but in the end the school decided to let him stay...and now that he’s back, he seems to be all that Sehunnie is able to focus on.” Chanyeol chuckled bitterly, finding himself laughable. “See, that’s what happens when an immature, spoiled kid is only sexually attracted to you. It’s all about physical and carnal gratification. There’s no real emotional attachment. It’s skin deep. I don’t know what the fuck he shares with that Chinese boy, or if they were just doing stupid shit because they were drunk. But they’re practically shoving their tongues down each other’s throats…gosh, that’s disgusting.”

Chanyeol shook his head and ruffled his hair. “Anyway,” he said to Toben tenderly. “I’m going to start my new part-time job tomorrow. I will get home as soon as my shift ends, so I can see you and play with you. But until then Yoora-noona will be taking care of you,” he explained. “I hope it all goes well at work. I hope I don’t screw anything up. Tobennie, you will support me no matter what, right?”


	12. A Change Of Heart

The next day after school, Chanyeol quickly wrapped up his transaction with Rosé, knowing he had to go to work. It was his first day working this part-time job as a waiter at a local restaurant, and he figured it would be in his favor to show up a bit earlier to familiarize himself with the workplace and the staff.

As he made his way to the bike parking area of the campus, even from a distance he could already see Sehun waiting there.

“You’re like a groupie at this point,” Chanyeol commented as he walked up to Sehun.

Ignoring that remark, Sehun simply replied, “my brother told me that you’re going to start your new job today.”

“Yeah, he’s right. I’m on my way now. What about it?”

“He also told me which restaurant you’re going to be working at,” Sehun stated. “That restaurant is owned and run by my friend Zitao’s family.”

Chanyeol snorted. “Yeah, right. Your ‘friend’.”

Sehun scratched the nape of his neck and smiled wryly. “I guess you can say we’re more than friends...especially since he’s had a crush on me for some time now.”

“Oh, I see,” said Chanyeol sardonically. “Well, lucky him. He gets to get drunk and make out with his crush.” Chanyeol watched as Sehun’s jaw dropped as expected, but he did not even wait for the younger boy to say anything in response. He continued, “obviously you were too wasted and too otherwise occupied to notice how loud your music was, and how much of a nuisance it was to me and your brother, since we were trying to do revision. You know, not everyone has the luxury of wasting their time dallying with silly little boys while neglecting their studies,” he added acrimoniously. “Besides, I wouldn’t be dumb enough to dally with my employer’s son’s _boyfriend_. I do actually want to keep my job.”

Sehun felt offended. “You can do whatever you want with your own time, but you don’t get to shame me for how I spend my time or who I spend it with.”

“Whatever,” Chanyeol drawled, getting onto his bike. “I know this concept of having to _work_ for something is extremely foreign or even inconceivable to you, and I’m so sorry to have to speak of something way beyond your comprehension, but it’s time for me to go and earn money myself now. So if you’ll excuse me…”

Sehun stomped his foot and pushed Chanyeol’s shoulders back in frustration. “Why are you so stubborn? Don’t you see?! You wouldn’t have to do any of this if you would just let me buy you a new guitar! You wouldn’t have to work your ass off just for a small wage, and you wouldn’t have to whore yourself out to Rosé-sunbae, and you could be spending time with _me_ instead of having to watch me—”

“And what would be the goddamn difference?!” Chanyeol questioned angrily. “Do you look down on me for ‘whoring myself out’ to Rosé? That’s funny, because what you’re asking of me is no different than what you’re judging me for. If I accept your money, you’d guilt-trip me into feeling indebted to you so that I’d accept your affections and agree to go out with you, or something like that. At the end of the day, you don’t have a problem with me ‘whoring myself out’ to anyone as long as it’s to _you_. You wish you could _buy_ me. You just want me all to yourself. But I don’t want you,” he stated resolutely, and it broke Sehun’s heart. “And let me tell you: you don’t think Yifan also offered to buy me a new guitar? He did. He offered. And he wasn’t going to ask for anything in return. He thought about what _I_ wanted, whereas all you can see is what _you_ want and how you can benefit from this offer. And despite his selflessness, I still turned him down. You know why? Because I don’t want to _ask_ anyone for anything. I don’t want to _beg_. I don’t want to be in anyone’s debt. No matter what it is that I want in life, I will work for it myself and I will earn it by my own effort. The nicest thing you can do for me, little boy,” he said coldly. “Is to get the fuck out of my way.”

Not knowing how else to react, Sehun simply did as he was told, glumly and reluctantly. He stepped aside to make way for Chanyeol to cycle out of the campus, and off he went to the restaurant for his shift.

Sehun felt numb. He felt like he ought to cry, but no tears came. What Chanyeol said to him just now was like a slap to the face, painful but nonetheless a wake-up call. This rude awakening had brought clarity to Sehun, clarity that he never had before, and it was something valuable — it was something that he could not buy even with his family’s wealth, not even with all the riches in the world.

He had clarity. It was clear to him now. As much as it pained him to acknowledge it, he and Chanyeol were from two different worlds, and they could never see the world from each other’s perspective. Even when they were locking lips, it still did nothing to lessen the distance between their respective worlds.

Chanyeol could not have made himself plainer even if he tried. _I don’t want you_, he said, and Sehun’s heart shattered. It reminded Sehun of something Chanyeol had already stated a long time ago. _I’ll never be interested in a kid like you_, said Chanyeol, and Sehun realized now that it had always been this way, and it would never be any different. No matter what he did or did not do, no matter how well-behaved he was, no matter how many kisses they shared, none of it would make a difference as long as Chanyeol’s heart was set on rejecting him, which had always been the case. It was only ever Sehun’s own wishful thinking that allowed him to delude himself into believing there was a possibility for him to make Chanyeol change his mind about him.

Sehun sighed and made his way back to the library. Perhaps it was time to convince himself that Chanyeol was right — he was only physically attracted to Chanyeol and it was never meant to last. It would be stupid for him to be devastated over not being able to obtain carnal gratification from a sexual crush. It was not a big deal, or at least it should not be.

Perhaps it would be a better idea for Sehun to pay more attention to his own admirer who had genuine feelings for him.

Taking his phone out from his pocket, Sehun checked the time and wondered what Zitao would be doing now. The school made Zitao do ‘community service’ which meant he had to stay behind for at least half an hour after school every day to help clean the campus. It could involve sweeping the floor or wiping the windows or cleaning the tables or picking up the trash — today Zitao was supposed to clean and tidy the storage rooms where all the gym equipment was. So that was where Sehun went, and as expected, Zitao was just sitting down on a bench, wiping the sweat off his face and neck.

“Hey, you’re still here,” said Zitao merrily once he saw Sehun. “Isn’t your chauffeur supposed to come pick you and your brother up?”

“Yeah, but he isn’t gonna be here until at least another half hour later. And Yifan-hyung is busy with the peer tutoring program anyway,” Sehun answered, sitting down next to Zitao on the bench.

“Ah, that one. I think the discipline teachers want me to take part in it too,” Zitao replied. “I can help the junior students with their Chinese the same way your brother is doing.”

“That would be cool,” Sehun remarked.

“But of course, if it were entirely up to me, I’d spend all my time with you,” Zitao added sweetly and smiled at the Korean boy. “You have no idea how happy it makes me, every time I get to spend time with you. Even if it’s just one minute — heck, even if it’s just _half_ a minute, it already means a lot to me.”

Sehun was taken aback. He knew Zitao liked him, but not _that _much.

“What, why are you surprised?” Zitao giggled. “You know I have the fattest crush on you and I’m not ashamed of it.”

“Oh, I...I’m just...just very flattered,” said Sehun tentatively, albeit with a grin on his face.

Zitao smiled sheepishly. “Hey, you weren’t this nervous or hesitant when we were making out.”

Sehun blushed immediately. “Well, that’s probably because we’ve both had a bit to drink…”

“Right, that’s true, we did...but honestly, even without the alcohol, I still have feelings for you,” Zitao replied, scooting closer to Sehun. “And I just want to know...how do you feel about me? Am I just someone you wanna make out with when you’re tipsy? Or...can I be more than that to you?”

Sehun looked up at Zitao, biting his lip in uncertainty. “More than friends?”

“Oh, definitely more than friends,” Zitao answered, briefly glancing down at Sehun’s lips before looking back up. “We’ve already crossed the line the other day...and I liked it so much. I wanna go all the way with you.”

Sehun gulped. He knew that he did not exactly requite Zitao’s feelings, but he also could not deny that he did enjoy it when they were kissing the other day. Their relationship had now become so undefined, their boundaries so blurred, that Sehun could not think clearly anymore.

“Actually I liked it a lot as well...but I don’t know...I’m not sure…” Sehun’s voice trailed off and he was no longer certain about how he felt or what he was trying to say. But then a voice at the back of his head grew louder: _why not give it a shot? See how things go with Zitao? Zitao has never failed you or disappointed you. It’s possible that something good can come out of it._

Zitao spoke again, calmly and lovingly, “if you need some time to think about it, I’m willing to wait. As long as you’re happy.”

Sehun thought about it. Zitao was so tall and handsome; he was attractive but just not in the same sense as ulzzangs like Chanyeol were. At the same time, Zitao’s image and aura of a troublemaker made him very alluring to Sehun. There had to be at least some part of Sehun that liked bad boys. And here Zitao was, a bad boy that liked him, a bad boy that was so good to him...this was a win for Sehun, and he was not stupid enough to ruin it for himself.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try,” Sehun replied softly. “One date.”

Zitao was so overjoyed that he just squealed loudly and instantly leaped out of his seat. He pulled Sehun up too, and Sehun’s feet barely touched the ground when Zitao picked him up altogether and twirled him around. They squealed in excitement and in that moment it was like only the two of them existed in this world, which was just like how they felt when they were making out the other day.

The way Zitao broke into the widest, happiest smile ever — for some reason it made Sehun’s heart flutter. He never thought that he liked Zitao _that_ much. Or perhaps he had always thought of Zitao as a friend that the possibility of being more than friends never even crossed his mind until their drunken make-out session.

As they jumped and pranced around, eventually they fell into each other’s embrace. Sehun felt genuinely happy, from the bottom of his heart. Zitao was able to give him a kind of contentment that Chanyeol had never been able to provide. But at the same time, if Sehun was truly so happy because of Zitao, then why did he still keep sparing thoughts for other people like Chanyeol?


	13. Stand-In

Compared to having to deal with a father and future stepmother who had just come home from yet another business trip, Sehun found it a pleasure to do his homework. He was aware that this was something that many other people at school — cough, Chanyeol, cough — considered to be a chore, but he personally found that he could learn from doing his assignments and so he seldom ever complained about it.

This time, however, he found himself rather frustrated as he worked on his Chemistry assignment. Bored and feeling suffocated in the confines of his own room, he brought his exercise books and stationery items to the dining table, hoping he would feel more refreshed if he could snack while doing his homework. Or at least,_ trying_ to do his homework.

As he shoved chocolate chip cookies into his mouth, he tried to complete the whole assignment before going back to the questions he struggled with. Sighing, he sat back and read the questions again, flipping back and forth between that page and the periodic table in the appendices. He tried doing some rough work on the margins of the page, but it did not seem to lead him any closer to an answer that looked reasonable. He was not expecting any company, yet he was joined by the last person he wanted to see — Soomin.

The pregnant lady happened to have cravings for some egg rolls, and she was told that she could help herself to anything in the house that she wanted to eat or drink. Casually, she opened the box of seaweed egg rolls that Jinyan bought from China.

“Hey, what are you doing with my food?!” Sehun questioned, disgruntled.

Not at all offended, Soomin merely smiled politely. “I’m hungry and I’ve been told you don’t particularly like this flavor anyway, so I thought I’d take it off your hands. Might as well consume it before it expires, which is...quite soon, actually,” she pointed out after checking the packaging. 

“What gives you the right to take _my_ stuff?” Sehun huffed, glowering at Soomin. “Jinyan-noona bought this for _me_. It’s _mine_. Even if it hasn't got the pork floss that I wanted, I didn’t say other people could just grab it and eat it as if it were _theirs_. Even if I just leave it there to rot, it still belongs to _me_. Go buy your own food if you must eat. How rude of you to eat the food that my sister bought when you haven’t even met her in person.”

On the contrary, Soomin did not get worked up at all. “Alright, fair enough,” she replied calmly. She grabbed a bag of biscuits instead, and sat down opposite to Sehun. She started eating, not the least bit uncomfortable even though he was glaring at her still. When Sehun still looked annoyed but had nothing to say, she piped up once more.

“So...you’re in your junior year of high school?” She asked.

“None of your business,” Sehun uttered, flipping his exercise book open to a new page.

“Ah, you do Chemistry? How do you like it?” Soomin asked once she noticed what Sehun was working on. “It was my favorite subject when I was in school,” she revealed, as if nothing could dampen her spirits.

“Which I see wasn’t long ago,” Sehun shot back. “What are you, 25? Doesn’t that make you just a few years older than Hyerin-noona? And yet you're dating my dad? Ew. Gross.”

“Age is just a number,” said Soomin breezily, with a chuckle, and Sehun hated it. “I did my first degree in Biochemistry, by the way. And so did your mother, I hear.”

Sehun froze at the mention of his mother, a woman that had stopped being part of his life more than a decade ago. He could hardly remember what she looked like, and he could not help but feel curious about what kind of a person she was. But he was also not willing to stop being spiteful to Soomin.

“Must be nice to know you’re just following in your fiancé’s ex-wife’s footsteps,” Sehun commented, and even laughed.

“You can think whatever you want of me, Chickhunnie,” said Soomin with a shrug. “I’m not here to mess up your family. I’m here to help make things better.”

Sehun gulped at that nickname. It had been a long, long time since anyone called him that. In fact, it was a nickname that his own mother made up for him when he was an infant, a combination of ‘baby chick’ and ‘hunnie’ from his own name. He could not remember her _actually_ calling him that, or her voice at all, but he would flip through old photo albums from time to time, and written at the back of some of his baby pictures were captions like ‘Chickhunnie’s 1st birthday’ in his mother’s handwriting.

Sehun figured that Soomin would only have known this if she had seen his photos of when he was a baby, which would not be surprising. But it did feel like she knew a lot about him, whereas he knew almost nothing about her.

“‘Help’?” He snorted. “What a load of rubbish.”

“It’s not bullshit if I can prove it though,” Soomin replied smoothly.

“You can prove it?” Sehun frowned in skepticism. Before he knew it, he was already giving her a chance. “How?”

She pointed at his exercise book, referring to the chemical equation that he was struggling to balance. “This is the combustion equation for decane, C10H22, right? So naturally the first thing you do is put 10CO2 and 11H2O on the right hand side of the equation. Which I see you’ve already done, because the carbon and the hydrogen wouldn’t have anywhere else to go. So, good job. But you’re stuck now, and why is that?”

“B-because...because…” Sehun ruffled his hair and put down his pen. He _could_ spurn Soomin by pretending that he was not stuck, but then he also knew that the sooner he completed this assignment, the sooner he could carry on with the rest of his day and not have to worry about homework. “Well, I have 11...how can I have an odd number of oxygen…”

“Right, precisely. So what can you do to turn it into an even number?”

“Hmm…I guess...multiply it by 2?”

“Yep, and that would give you…?”

“2C10H22, not sure how many oxygen molecules here, and then on the right I have 20CO2 plus 22H2O,” Sehun reported. “Oh wait...that’s 62 altogether...so on the left I’d need 31O2...ah, hold on, that’s a balanced equation!”

“There we go,” said Soomin, grinning. “See? I’m not evil.”

Sehun shrugged dismissively. “How do you know I wouldn’t have figured it out on my own anyway? I don’t need your help.”

Still calm, Soomin replied, “of course, you could have just googled it. But you wanted to try and do it yourself anyway. That’s why I guided you to reach the answer yourself rather than gave you all the numbers right away. Because then where would be the fun in that? When it comes to academics, you actually like challenges from time to time,” she observed. “And you do want to keep your position as the top of your class, don’t you? And even the top of your form. Your parents would be so proud of you.”

“No,” Sehun snapped. “My dad doesn’t even care. All he cares about is _work_, and _you_ and the _baby_.”

“You sound very angry, Sehun,” she stated collectedly. “Who are you really angry with? What are you so angry about?”

“How _dare_ you ask me that—”

“You don’t hate _me_,” she pointed out with confidence. “You just hate that you don’t get as much attention from your dad as I do, and you don’t like that my unborn baby will usurp your place as the youngest in the house — you’re scared that everyone will just pay attention to the newest member of the family, because then they're gonna neglect _you_, and you don’t want that.”

“I…” Sehun was speechless, only staring at Soomin in amazement as she had nailed his deepest thoughts even though he had never shared them with anyone.

“You’re scared, Sehun,” she concluded. “And I know what that feels like.”

“No you don’t,” he shook his head, avoiding her gaze. His eyes darted everywhere as chills ran down his spine.

“Yes I do,” she insisted. “I grew up in an even more dysfunctional family myself. I know what it’s like to _yearn_ for your parents’ love and attention but never quite getting enough of it. So I’m not here to judge you — I’m saying I can empathize with you and I can relate to the struggles you’re facing.” She leaned forward, and he almost had a feeling that she was going to do something affectionate like hold his hand in a motherly way, but she did not do it because she knew he was not ready for it just yet. “I’m not the bad guy, Sehun. I’m on _your_ side.”

Sehun suddenly felt warm inside, from the bottom of his heart. It was such a weird feeling, and he struggled to understand it. As much as it felt foreign, however, he wanted to keep feeling this way. It was a good feeling and he was not about to push it away.

Swallowing the lump in his throat and along with it his pride, he slowly pushed his exercise book toward her and asked softly, “can you...can you also help me with this section on oxidation states?”

* * *

Although Sehun was quite academically focused, he had not forgotten that he did agree to go on a date with Zitao. The Chinese boy had been making plans for it but keeping them secret from Sehun. The more mysterious Zitao stayed, the more curious Sehun became.

“Where are you taking me?” Asked the Korean boy as they crossed the road together, giggling as Zitao leading the way to their destination.

“Can’t you take a guess?” Zitao teased.

“I have no clue,” Sehun replied with a shrug, eager to know more. “Have we ever been there before?”

“Well, _I_ have,” Zitao answered. “Plenty of times before. But I don’t think _you _have.”

“Ooh, this will be interesting,” Sehun commented. “How much longer till we’re there?”

“Just a few steps away,” Zitao revealed. “And...here we are!” He announced happily, pushing the door open and holding it for Sehun.

Sehun gasped, stepping inside very slowly. “Zitao, this...this is your family’s restaurant…”

“Yes it is,” Zitao replied pompously, leading Sehun to the table that he reserved for the two of them. “We do have the best popcorn chicken in town and I can’t wait for you to try it.”

Sehun was in no position to turn down a dish so delicious that just the thought of it was enough to make his mouth water. But then as he flipped through the dinner menu absentmindedly, he could not help but think of the very present risk that he would run into _someone_ here. Someone who had just recently started their part-time job at this very restaurant.

When Zitao flagged down a waiter to take their order, Sehun’s worst nightmare came true. Chanyeol was right there, making his way to the table. Underneath the table Sehun’s nails were digging into his own palms. He could not even move a muscle or say a word, relying on Zitao to order the signature dishes and something from the secret menu that only he was privy to as the restaurant owners’ son.

Sehun remained nervous and jittery throughout the dinner, hardly able to enjoy chatting with Zitao even though he tried his best to not show how tense he was. On the other hand Chanyeol was so calm and professional, making it seem believable that he was not even acquainted with Sehun.

Chanyeol observed everything, however. Everything, from the way Zitao would tenderly hold Sehun’s hand to the way Sehun would whine to Zitao. And then Zitao would give Sehun his undivided attention, ever the devoted and loving boyfriend.

Having witnessed all of this, Chanyeol could not help but wonder how he would have done things differently if _he_ were the one taking Sehunnie out on a date instead. He would have so much fun teasing Sehunnie while feeding the jelly cubes to him, or lean forward to help him wipe the sauce off the corner of his mouth. He could picture it so clearly in his head, how it would all play out, and how flustered and pouty cute little Sehunnie would be.

Hold on, why was he even fantasizing about going out on a date with Sehun anyway? Chanyeol frowned to himself in confusion. This was so inappropriate. He did not even _like_ Sehun. He just enjoyed toying with the little boy. Sehun was a convenient plaything at best. Nothing more.

“Hey, Chanyeol,” said one of Chanyeol’s coworkers, looking up at the tall boy pleadingly. “Can you get the bill for the table at the door for me? I have to get the fish remade for the big table over there.”

“Yeah, sure thing,” Chanyeol replied absentmindedly and got back to work, reminding himself that his work performance was more important than whatever Sehun might mean to him.


	14. Not Jealous

As soon as Chanyeol’s evening shift ended, he left work and met up with Yifan to hang out and get food.

“Hey,” said Chanyeol to Yifan. “I didn’t know your brother has a boyfriend now.”

“Yeah, I also didn’t know that he likes Zitao _that_ much,” Yifan replied. “Zitao is his first ever boyfriend; I really hope things work out between the two of them because I don’t want Sehunnie to get his heart broken.”

Chanyeol smirked knowingly. “You are ever the protective and caring hyung.”

“It’s just in my nature,” Yifan chuckled too. “Anyway, how was work?”

“Oh, it went fine,” Chanyeol shrugged. He was not lying, but it was indeed when he was at work that he had to watch Sehun and Zitao be all lovey-dovey with each other. “My colleagues are pretty nice people. The customers didn’t give us a hard time either.”

“Hmm, then why do you look kinda...I don't know, unimpressed?”

Chanyeol paused, wanting to talk about what was bothering him, but also knowing it would not be a good idea to expose what he used to share with Sehun. Eventually, he took a deep breath and said, “there’s just this...there’s this guy that I’m so annoyed with. And the only thing more annoying than him is his...uh, friend.”

Yifan was slightly taken aback even though he remained clueless as to whom Chanyeol was actually referring to. “Why are you annoyed with that guy in the first place?”

“Because he’s a spoiled brat,” he stated. “He’s never supportive of me and he doesn’t even like that I’m getting a job and all that. And he tries to boss me around and I don’t like that. And he’s fickle, and I can’t trust him.”

“Ah,” Yifan replied, without judgment. “Then why do you think his ‘friend’ is even more annoying?”

“Well, because he’s practically inseparable with the first guy. Looking at him with those sickening heart eyes,” Chanyeol explained, shuddering as he did so.

Yifan cleared his throat. “Chanyeol, are you sure you’re not just...jealous?”

Chanyeol frowned. “What in the world would I be jealous for?”

“Do you _like _the first guy?” Yifan asked. “I mean, your description of him makes him sound very flawed, but when you lament that you can’t trust him, it also makes me think that you _would_ like to be able to trust him. And I know that that’s a big deal for you, because way too many people close to you have broken your trust in the past. So for you to want to try to develop trust with someone...it has to be with someone that means a lot to you.”

“Oh, no, no,” Chanyeol said right away, shaking his head. “He’s...too young for me. Yifan, I wouldn’t possibly be interested in a _kid_ like him.”

“So you mean he’s not your style?”

“Yeah. He’s not my type,” Chanyeol answered, even though a voice at the back of his head also asked him, _then why do you catch yourself daydreaming about going out on a date with him?_

“What even is your type though?”

“I— Yifan, look, I don’t know. Maybe I don’t even have a type. But even if I do, it ain’t gonna be him,” Chanyeol insisted.

“Right, but you do sound kinda invested in him and I’ve never seen you act this...um, concerned or attached before,” said Yifan. “Does he know that you feel this way about him?”

“N-not really,” Chanyeol replied. “I’m not sure. He and I are so fundamentally incompatible. I mean in terms of our values and worldviews. We are worlds apart and it would be sort of ludicrous to suggest that I could ever _like_ him, because we aren’t on the same wavelength. And even when I try to explain things to him, it seems he never gets it. He’ll just cling to the values that _he_ was raised to uphold, whereas _I_ have my own convictions and I’m resolved to stand by them no matter what. So, nothing romantic can ever come out of it. It’s just not possible, because we disagree on so much.”

“So from what you just said, I see you’ve at least _considered_ the possibility of becoming a couple with him,” Yifan pointed out. “But if you don’t even have any liking for him, and you don’t even think of him in a sufficiently positive light to develop any feelings for him, then what triggered you to so much as consider or entertain the possibility of developing a romance with him?”

Chanyeol sighed. “Because he likes me. And he keeps reminding me of it.”

Yifan rolled his eyes and laughed. “So does half the students in our school, Mister Ulzzang. Why’s this one any different?”

“The others don’t get on my nerves the way he does,” said Chanyeol. “He says he likes me. I don’t know why. I don’t really buy it anyway.”

“Look, you may or may not be making things way more complicated than they have to be. Why don’t you approach him and talk to him about how you _really_ feel?” Yifan suggested.

“Do I really have to?” Chanyeol whined, evidently reluctant to have to face his true feelings.

“If you ask me, that’s a conversation you’re bound to have to deal with at some point. Better get it over and done with as early on as possible, so you don’t have to worry about it anymore,” Yifan explained. “And if he really does like you as much as he claims to, then he will probably appreciate you coming clean to him. We all deserve the truth, no matter how much it hurts.”

Chanyeol nodded slowly. “You have a point,” he agreed. “Maybe I’ll find a chance to do it some time this week.”

* * *

Sehun could probably be hailed as a model student at this point, being someone who was capable of balancing his studies, social life, love life, and get enough sleep on top of that. In the eyes of many of his peers, he was accomplishing the impossible.

Taking his academics seriously, he was once again at the dining table snacking while doing his Chemistry homework. He had to stay out of his own room, otherwise it would be so easy for him to just plop down onto his comfortable bed and fall asleep. This time he did not have Soomin sitting with him to help him with his homework, as she and his father were in Busan for business. But she was more than happy to offer assistance over the phone, patiently explaining stuff to her future stepson.

“Ah, let me see if I understand this correctly,” said Sehun over the phone. “When you push the syringe, everything becomes compressed. So the color of the mixture would briefly become a darker shade of brown, before equilibrium is reached again. Then the color of the mixture becomes lighter again. Did I get it right?”

As they talked on the phone, Chanyeol was upstairs, leaning on the balustrade as he observed Sehunnie. Captivated by Sehunnie. Chanyeol was _supposed_ to be doing revision with Yifan, and this time Sehun was neither playing loud music nor making out with someone else in his room, which meant Chanyeol should be having no problem focusing on studying. But now the house was too quiet and Yifan even fell asleep.

Seeing as his best friend was not making any progress with revision either, Chanyeol was also beginning to lose motivation. Even though there was no background noise to piss him off, Chanyeol still found his thoughts wandering back to Sehun. So he decided to let Yifan nap in peace whilst he exited the room to take a look at what Sehunnie was doing.

Chanyeol was smiling to himself, proud of Sehun for beginning to develop some respect for his future stepmother. Sehun was polite and grateful to her, and Chanyeol was happy to see this. And on top of that, Chanyeol found that Sehun actually looked quite cute when he was entirely focused on doing his homework, pen in hand and thinking hard.

When Sehun was finally done with one section of his assignment, Chanyeol made his way downstairs and spoke, “I’ve never seen anyone look this cute when doing homework.”

Sehun blushed. “You never praise me.”

Chanyeol shrugged as he reached the bottom of the staircase. “Never thought it’d mean much to you.”

“But it does,” Sehun admitted quietly, almost as if he was unsure if he ought to let Chanyeol know so much about what could make his heart flutter.

“Why?” Chanyeol asked playfully. “You have a praise kink?”

Sehun’s eyes widened and he shushed the older boy. The last thing he needed was for a housemaid or the butler to walk past and overhear their rated conversation.

“Oh, don’t be ashamed of it. I would never kink-shame you, Sehunnie,” said Chanyeol in joking reassurance. “But I should’ve known. You’ve been trying so hard to be _such_ a good boy for me after all. Isn’t that right, baby?”

Sehun shifted in his seat. Now that he was supposed to be Zitao’s boyfriend, he was not sure if it was still appropriate for him to let Chanyeol carry on calling him ‘baby’. But damn, he loved it so much that he just could not resist it. He could not find it in him to tell Chanyeol to stop calling him that. He could feel his breath quickening. Nervously he licked his lips, trying to keep his cool, trying to make it seem like his attraction to Chanyeol had already faded, but the look in his eyes had betrayed him completely.

“What, don’t tell me that gave you a hard-on?” Chanyeol went on, with every intention to tantalize Sehun as he walked up to the younger boy who remained seated. “When your body responds to me like that, it’s so easy for me to forget you’re supposed to have a _boyfriend_ now. But speaking of that, isn’t he giving you good dick? Why do you still look at me as if you want me to dominate the hell out of you?”

“I wasn’t even thinking about sex,” Sehun stated. It was not entirely untrue; he was indeed less focused on his boner and paying more attention to why his heart was beating so fast that he was not even sure if he was still breathing. It was not _just_ lust; it was something that no one else had ever been able to make him feel. Not even Zitao could have that effect on him, and he _thought_ he had some degree of romantic feelings for Zitao. Perhaps he was wrong — this was nothing compared to what he felt for Chanyeol.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that,” Chanyeol snorted. “I’m sure you only look so flustered because Chemistry turns you on so much.”

“Go away,” Sehun demanded, but weakly. “I’m doing my homework and I don’t want to be disturbed or distracted.”

“Oh, baby,” Chanyeol guffawed, eyeing him with desire. “We both know _I’m_ not your worst distraction — your own fantasies are. Does your boyfriend know you’re lusting after someone else?”

Sehun gasped indignantly. “What the hell are you talking about? Do you not have any respect for my relationship with him?”

Chanyeol found that laughable, shaking his head as he chortled. “I don’t know what in the world makes you think you can make it work with Zitao. Makes a lot of sense to me that one day you’d tell me you have a crush on me and then the next day you’re making out with somebody else. One moment you're begging for my kisses and for my affection, but the next you're straddling someone else’s lap? How about you make up your own mind? You’ve learned that there’s no replacement for something you hold dear to your heart, so why are you so quick to replace _me_ with that kid you call a boyfriend? And that pathetic excuse you call a relationship, please, j—”

“Why do you want so badly to have an important place in my heart?” Sehun cut in assertively. “You _so_ badly want my relationship with Zitao to fail, and what for? You don’t even want to take his place as my _boyfriend_; you don’t even _like_ me, do you? I only ever cross your mind when you’re bored and when you want a plaything; that’s what I mean to you. My feelings are a joke to you.”

“No, _my_ feelings are a joke to _you_,” Chanyeol argued. “I was right to call you selfish even from the start. You don’t even truly _care_ about how I feel, yet you have the nerve to assume. The truth is that I don’t mean shit to you, even though you like to make me feel like I’m extremely important to you. Like you can’t do without me. Because I remember how you _pleaded_ for me to stay when I was going to move out of your house and move back in with my family. But how swiftly you throw me away when that Zitao kid came along. You’ve always just treated me like an object—”

“Dude!” Yifan chimed in suddenly, who had been silently watching Chanyeol and Sehun interact ever since he woke up from his nap. He made his way downstairs and stared at both of them in concern. “So _that’s_ what’s been going on between the two of you?” He asked, glancing between them before glowering at his best friend in disbelief. “Seriously though, how dare you treat my brother like that?!”

“Really?” Chanyeol scowled. “It’s not _my_ fault he caught feelings for me first. And _you’re_ the one who told me to talk to him about how I feel,” he pointed out heatedly. “That was your advice, wasn’t it? Just the other day, you said—”

“I know what I said,” said Yifan defensively. “You could still have been nicer; you’re never this rude to your other admirers. What the hell is your problem?”

“_My_ problem is that _someone’s_ been telling me again and again that they like me, but then all of a sudden they go and date someone else. So what is the truth? What is the goddamn truth, huh?” Chanyeol questioned lividly, balling his hands into fists, only releasing them to slam his palms onto the table as he glared intensely at Sehun. “Tell me, is it fun to lie to me about how you feel? Why does everyone like to lie to me and manipulate me? You, my mother, my so-called father...who’s gonna be next? Are _you_ gonna be next, Yifan?” He turned back to his best friend, seething. “Do you guys take me for a clown? I’m the whole goddamn circus to you, is that it?”

“Chanyeol,” Yifan pleaded. “That’s not what I—”

“So _he’s_ allowed to get jealous when I’m kissing Rosé because I’m bribing her to do my homework for me, but _I’m_ not allowed to have a problem with it when _he’s_ the one dating someone else and making out with someone else,” Chanyeol huffed, jabbing an accusatory finger at Sehun while ranting at Yifan. “The world is such an unfair place, huh?”

“Chanyeol, seriously, what are you even jealous for?” Yifan asked, with a sigh. “You said you don’t even _like_ Sehun.”

“I’m NOT jealous!” Chanyeol bellowed, slapping the wooden surface of the table. If there had been any object within his reach he might have picked it up and smashed it onto the floor in anger. “I’m not!”

As the two brothers flinched, Chanyeol also shut his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He could not deal with this anymore and he needed to calm down. One more look at Sehun and he was going to lose his damn mind.

“I think I should leave,” he uttered to both of them. And that was exactly what he did, striding to the front door and showing himself out.


	15. Second Thoughts

Despite Yifan having a problem with the way Chanyeol had been disrespecting Sehun as well as the previous quarrel between Chanyeol and Sehun, the two best friends reconciled very soon. They met up with the intention of making up, and Chanyeol bought egg waffles for both of them.

“Aren’t you supposed to be saving up for your guitar?” Yifan asked gently as they ate.

“Well, yeah, I am. But if I’m gonna be paying for stuff using my own paycheck, it better be worth it. And if it’s for the sake of our friendship, then it’s totally worth it,” Chanyeol answered with a sincere smile on his face.

Yifan grinned too. “I really appreciate that.”

“You’re my best friend, Yifan,” Chanyeol replied. “It’s like I told your brother and everyone else — you’re the only one in this world that I can trust.”

“I didn’t know you’ve said that to Sehun before, but speaking of him...” Yifan cleared his throat and his tone turned serious. “If you don’t genuinely care for him, I won’t pressure you or force you to consider dating him just because he’s my brother and I tend to spoil him. I know I do my best to get him whatever he wants, but I won't impose the same expectations upon you. However I will say this: if you don’t have real feelings for him, then you should keep your distance from him.”

Chanyeol thought about it for a moment. “You really think that would be best for both me and him?”

“Yeah, I do,” said Yifan resolutely. “He’s so young and probably childish in your eyes; sometimes I don’t think he even knows what he’s getting himself into. So it’s actually easy for him to get hurt and by the time he realizes it, it’s gonna be too late. Of course, as his family, I don’t want him to get his heart broken.”

“You said that about Zitao too,” Chanyeol pointed out.

“Yes, right, and I’m saying this to you too, because I’m not about to let anybody fuck around and hurt my brother’s feelings,” Yifan stated.

“Alright, fair enough,” Chanyeol sighed. “I can see where you’re coming from.”

“I’m glad you do. I’m just looking out for my family.”

“I get that you’re trying to protect Sehun. I really do,” said Chanyeol. “But he won’t be a kid forever and you can’t protect him forever, you know.”

“What do you mean?” Yifan asked, but not defensively.

“What I’m saying is that he’s got to take responsibility for his own decisions and behavior too,” Chanyeol explained. “If you’re asking me to keep my distance from him, I can respect your wishes and I can try to do as you ask. But this isn’t just about _me_, is it? It’s about Sehun too. What if he doesn’t want to keep his distance from me? What if he doesn’t want to let me go? What if he still has feelings for me?”

Yifan paused. “I thought you were under the impression that he doesn’t have romantic feelings for you, and that it’s just a crush based on appearances and fleeting attraction.”

Chanyeol shrugged. “I might have been wrong about that. And feelings can shift, or grow, or fade. And that goes for _my_ feelings as much as it goes for _his_.”

“In that case, how do you feel about him now?”

“That’s what I need to take time and figure out,” Chanyeol replied. “And of course, no matter what feelings exist or don’t exist between me and your brother, I hope this won’t ruin things between you and me,” he added seriously. “Honestly, I’d choose our friendship over everything else. Every single time.”

Yifan smiled. “No matter who you choose to be with, I will always have your back.”

* * *

Very soon, Sehun had heard from his brother about the reconciliation with Chanyeol. This was once again a reminder to Sehun that there were a lot of things that Chanyeol valued above money. To Chanyeol, it was not about how much the egg waffles cost him. Even if he was not earning much, he was still willing to pay for it. He was just not willing to let anything cost him his friendship with Yifan, because that was something so precious, something that absolutely could not be replaced, nor could it be bought at any price, or with any amount of wealth. And Sehun was beginning to understand that such was the way Chanyeol viewed the world. Even though Sehun himself personally saw the world in a drastically different way, at least he was starting to get where Chanyeol was coming from.

Sehun was also painfully aware that he should _not_ be letting Chanyeol invade his thoughts, especially not when he was at Zitao’s place at the moment. Not to mention he went there with the mind to consummate his relationship with Zitao — it was something they had been planning and they had come to an agreement on a lot of things about how it should go. But now Sehun was not even sure if he could follow through with their plans.

“Are you nervous?” Zitao asked. Cautiously he sat down on the side of his bed, next to Sehun.

“Oh, hell yeah,” Sehun answered, followed by nervous laughter as if to punctuate his point. “And I’m not sure if it’s because I’m uncertain about how it’s supposed to go, or because I don’t feel confident that I can make you feel good, or because I’m scared...actually, I don’t really know why I’m nervous. I just know that I am.”

Zitao nodded and held Sehun’s hand. “It’s normal to feel that way. Of course I don’t expect you to know everything already. Just tell me if you feel uncomfortable and I’ll stop. But also...tell me if I’m doing something right so I know what you like.”

“Okay, I will,” Sehun smiled. “Hey, if you could guide me through it, I’ll just trust you and do as you say. I won’t feel so worried or afraid or tense that way.”

“I can definitely do that,” Zitao replied in reassurance. “It’s alright to take it slow, by the way.”

Sehun was a little bit surprised by that. He was also suddenly reminded of the last time he thought he was going to be losing his virginity — to Chanyeol. And he could recall how Chanyeol would tell him to ‘hurry up, baby boy’. That thought made him shudder in arousal, but he also inwardly reprimanded himself for responding like that and having lustful thoughts about _Chanyeol_ when he was supposed to be focused on _Zitao_.

“I...wouldn’t want to keep you waiting though,” said Sehun shyly. He was even blushing as he thought about what they were about to do — sure, he had seen some stuff from porn, and he had heard some more from some of his friends who had tried it before. But actually doing it in real life, in person, for the first time too, was a lot more daunting and awkward than the idea of it.

“I swear, you getting flustered is just the cutest thing ever,” Zitao remarked, chuckling as he caressed Sehun’s face fondly. “Why don’t you tell me about the fascinating thoughts that are running in your head, so I know what’s making you blush?”

“I...I would actually rather show you instead, but I feel like...what if I’m not good at it…”

“You won’t know that if you don’t try,” replied Zitao gently. “Besides, Hun-Hun,” he added playfully. “Practice makes perfect.”

Sehun obliged almost immediately, lying down on his back as he giggled at the nickname. He pulled Zitao on top of him and instantly they were kissing. It felt even better doing this while they were sober.

Sehun was seldom ever conscious of what was going on in his head when he was in the middle of a kiss — no matter whom he was kissing. But this time was different. Zitao’s words got him thinking. ‘Practice makes perfect’. The more practice he got, the readier he would be for Chanyeol, right? Once he gained some experience in bed, he would be more relaxed, and he would find it easier to be the good boy that daddy wanted, right? It would not hurt so much anymore and he might even be able to please daddy. _Relax and be good for daddy_, that was what Chanyeol wanted from him. And Sehun had not forgotten any of it.

Zitao slowly proceeded to kiss Sehun’s neck, nipping lovingly at his skin. As he did so, Sehun could not help but compare this feeling to how he felt when Chanyeol was the one doing the same to him. Zitao was always so gentle and so loving with him, while Chanyeol was rougher and took whatever he wanted, wherever and whenever he wanted it. Zitao made him feel like he was meant to receive all the pleasure he could possibly handle, whereas Chanyeol would most definitely take all that Sehun could give and more. Zitao was careful and steady and tender, which contrasted with Chanyeol’s desire to ruin submissive, masochistic little Sehunnie. And Sehun _liked_ what Zitao was doing to him. But above that he _loved_ what Chanyeol did and craved more from him. Sadly even though he found himself kissing Zitao back, he knew that his heart was not in it for real. Because Chanyeol was the one who had his heart. And he felt much more certain about it now.

Sehun gasped suddenly, and both he and Zitao wished that it was a gasp in pleasure or an indication that he wanted more, but unfortunately that was not the sentiment that Sehun sought to express. His eyes shot open at his own realization that although he did have some degree of feelings for Zitao, it was nothing compared to what he felt for Chanyeol. Both romantically and sexually. He felt so, so, so guilty that he was leading Zitao on this whole time, since it never really felt right for them to be boyfriends. He could lay the blame on the alcohol when they made out for the first time, but everything after that happened while they were both sober, and _he_ was the one who approached Zitao with what seemed to be the intention of being more than friends. Sehun still saw the Chinese boy as a friend, even without all the emotional complications and physical attraction. It was precisely because of this that Sehun felt bad about not being completely honest _and_ clear with this friend about his own feelings.

“What’s wrong?” Zitao asked, startled and sitting up right away. He was worried that he had gone too far, that perhaps Sehunnie did not want to cross the line with him just yet. He would understand it if Sehun had second thoughts about losing his virginity — but what came out from the Korean boy’s mouth was not quite what Zitao was expecting.

“Zitao, I’m so sorry,” said Sehun dazedly.

“What...what are you apologizing for?” Zitao spluttered, looking completely bewildered. “You didn’t even do anything…”

“I...I’m sorry, I can’t do this with you,” Sehun uttered. Not ‘I can’t do this’ but ‘I can’t do this _with you’_. He propped himself up with one arm as Zitao stared at him, both stunned and perplexed.

“Is something the matter?” Zitao asked pleadingly. “Did I hurt you or something? I didn’t mean to…”

“No, no,” Sehun shook his head and took a deep breath as he swung his legs off the bed, feet touching the ground.

“Please, just tell me if I did something wrong. I’ll—”

“You didn’t hurt me,” Sehun replied. “You didn’t hurt me at all. And I don’t want to hurt you either. Zitao, you’re still my friend and I can’t do this to you. I shouldn’t ever even have initiated this whole thing. I feel really bad about it.”

“What?” Zitao croaked in utter confusion. “I don’t get it. Sehun, where is all of this coming from? Why would you think that you’re hurting me? If you don’t want us to—”

“That’s the problem,” Sehun blurted. Better to come clean about all of it now than to drag it out and lengthen Zitao’s suffering, right?

“H-huh?”

“I want to do this,” Sehun explained, glancing at the sheets to hint at the romp they could have had if not for his sudden epiphany about who he really desired. “But not with you. And that’s the problem.”


	16. Thank You, Sorry, I Love You.

It had just been a day since Sehun had called it quits with Zitao, marking an end to their extremely brief relationship. And yet, even just one day felt like an eternity to the Korean boy, because within this short period of time he had already experienced so much fluctuation in his emotions. He was not sorry for breaking up with Zitao, but he certainly did feel very guilty about having led Zitao on only to let him down in the end.

And then there was of course the biggest issue of all — Sehun’s unresolved feelings for Chanyeol. Actually, he had never even properly tried to resolve them, because at the end of the day he did not even want to stop having feelings for Chanyeol. Even without trying, his feelings for Chanyeol had become much stronger than ever. He asked himself every day, was it _still_ true that he was only sexually attracted to Chanyeol? Did he really have no romantic investment in that breathtakingly handsome senior whatsoever? Because, if Sehun just wanted to be dicked down, then why did it hurt when Chanyeol was kissing someone else or so much as smiling at — or even just _looking_ at his other admirers at school? And most importantly, Sehun wondered, was his heart supposed to be beating _this_ fast the moment he heard his brother announce that Chanyeol was going to come over in half an hour’s time?

Whereas Yifan remained calm albeit delighted, Sehun could not stay calm at all. His heart was racing and he had to take several deep breaths. His palms kept sweating no matter how many times he wiped them on his trousers. Sitting still was out of the question at this point.

Sehun had a nice view of the neighborhood from his bedroom window, and he had never been more thankful for that because he was going to take full advantage of it this time. The moment he saw Chanyeol in the distance, cycling into the road that led up to their house, he was so elated that he _jumped_ and bolted out of his room. He was skipping down the stairs so quickly that for the most part he thought he was going to unceremoniously trip and fall, but none of that happened. And no matter how fast his legs were, it still could not compare to how fast his heart was beating. He dashed to the foyer within mere seconds and yanked the door open clumsily, running outside with no care in the world other than to see Chanyeol right away.

Chanyeol, in all his glory, skillfully hopped off his bike and left it by the fence of the house he was supposed to stop at. Once he started to make his way to the front door, Sehun did not hesitate. He had no doubts anymore. He knew this was his chance and he was not going to shy away from it.

Taking big steps, Sehun strode towards Chanyeol. Feeling gutsier than ever, he threw his arms over Chanyeol’s shoulders and kissed him with unprecedented determination. Chanyeol caught the boy _and_ the kiss firmly, effortlessly placing a hand behind Sehun’s back to hold him in place, kissing him back passionately. When Chanyeol reciprocated with such readiness and fervency, it made Sehun’s heart leap in rapture and his knees go weak. He almost took a step back, feeling so high as if his feet could not find the ground anymore. Chanyeol held nothing back, pouring all his feelings into their kisses. He was a tempest, crashing onto the shore of Sehun’s heart and leaving an imprint that no wave could ever be strong enough to wash away.

Sehun was trembling by the time their lips parted. He stared at Chanyeol in disbelief — what happened just now was too good to be true. The look in Chanyeol’s eyes said it all: there was unrelenting desire, fiery yearning, and unabashed joy. But above that, there was something gentle about the way he looked at Sehun, something tender, something affectionate. Sehun had to wonder if it was all real or if he was dreaming. _Please let it be real_, Sehun thought to himself, _even if it’s not, please don’t let this end so soon. Even if he only feels a fraction of what I’ve come to feel for him, just let me get to hold him in my arms a little longer_.

Then Sehun’s vision became blurry, which made him panic for a split second, worried that it was really just a dream. But then there was a familiar stinging feeling in his nose, and it was only then that he realized he was close to tears.

“Oh, fuck,” Sehun croaked under his breath. But he would rather let his tears fall than move a hand away from Chanyeol, even if it was for just a moment to swat his tears away. As expected, he felt a spot of wetness upon his cheeks, but he did not mind it. He was in Chanyeol’s arms, and that was all he needed. “I miss you,” he said shakily, with a kind of desperation that ran way deeper than any degree of sexual frustration he was put through. “I miss you, and don’t you dare say I don’t have real feelings for you, because I do. Even if you can’t be mine, I’m yours, and I only ever want to be yours.”

Chanyeol smiled, tenderly and heartily. He raised his free hand and used the pad of his thumb to softly wipe Sehun’s tears. Cupping Sehun’s face, he replied fondly, “then be mine. It's been too long, baby. I've been in denial for far too long.”

“W-what?” Sehun whispered, gulping. “What are you saying?”

“I'm saying I was wrong about a lot of things,” Chanyeol replied. His voice was trembling a little as well, because he was overwhelmed by emotion rather than because he felt unsure about how he felt. There was no uncertainty anymore, only longing and clarity.

“So you mean…you won't keep me at bay anymore?” Sehunnie asked, looking up at Chanyeol with hope and yearning. But at the same time the younger boy was also slightly apprehensive about this newfound degree of intimacy, because every time they were intimate in any way, it was always transient, fleeting, and so brief that he just kept wanting more and more and more and more. All his previous attempts to capture and prolong every instance of their ephemeral intimacy were like trying to keep the flame of a candle inside his palm — an impossible feat, and he only ended up getting burned every time, immolating himself in the blaze.

“I won't do that anymore,” Chanyeol stated assertively, his stare firm. Unwaveringly he held Sehun’s gaze, with no desire to back out of it. “I don't want to do that anymore. I don't want to keep denying that I have feelings for you.”

“W-What kind of feelings though?” Sehun asked, voice still shaky. “I thought you...I thought you hated me.”

“There are a lot of people I detest and a lot of things I'm angry about,” Chanyeol sighed and frowned as all his frustrations and issues crossed his mind. He took a deep breath and shook his head, urging himself to keep his attention on Sehun over everything else that pained him. “I kept toying with you and making fun of you, I suppose partly because I needed to feel powerful in some ways, and that’s because too many other things in life are making me feel powerless. But I know that's no excuse. I shouldn't have used you as my emotional punching bag...I shouldn't have been mean to you.”

“I know I wasn't what you wanted. Especially not at first,” Sehun replied. “I know you wish I could be more supportive…”

“Ah. I never told you that though,” Chanyeol whined, giving Sehun a lopsided smile. “But I guess I didn't have to, since your brother must've snitched.”

“It's not his fault,” said Sehun right away. “I just kept asking him about you because I wanted to know what you like, what you don't like, what you’re looking for and all that. I'm not just after the sex…” he clarified. “Perhaps in the beginning I was infatuated with you because of that, but you really shattered any hope I had and convinced me that I was never going to get any of it from you.”

“Oh, baby,” said Chanyeol, tenderly and sorrowfully. “I'm sorry I took it too far.”

“No, you should've gone further with me,” Sehun corrected. “I never stopped wanting it though, just that gradually I started to take you for more than someone I had fantasies about. You may have been wrong about some things, but you were also right about other things, you know?”

“Like what things?”

“Like...how I'm entitled and privileged. How I never tried to put myself in other people’s shoes. How I've been treating my siblings and my attitude and the way I take everything for granted. And like, I didn't really know how to appreciate something’s value or its worth. You were right about all of that. I shouldn't have treated them nicely only when it's convenient. These were insights that nobody else had ever shared with me. And so, I figured that you’re so much more than just a handsome face and a hot body. I wanted to get to know you beyond that. You opened up to me once,” he pointed out. “And even though it was just once, it made me change my views on what my half-siblings meant to me. You made me reevaluate so many things. You had such an impact on me and you mean so much to me, I knew I couldn't let go of you.”

Chanyeol chuckled, not sadistically but in genuine mirth. Pinching Sehun’s cheeks, he replied, “says the one who was too scared to even touch me when sitting on the back of my bike.”

“Oh, you have no idea how happy it made me when we were riding your bike. And to think that you did it just to cheer me up...I never thought I would be so blessed. And also, I wanted to mean more to you as well. I wanted reciprocation. I wanted to be someone you wanted. And like I said, you wanted me to be more supportive, so…” he shrugged. “It's not that I’m stopping you from working hard and earning money — actually, I just want you to experience what it’s like to be spoiled too. Since you always grumble about me being spoiled and all that. I think that would...I think that would lessen the distance between us, and that's what I want. So...we can find a way to make each other happy. You get the support you want from me and I get to be closer to you. For example, I know you want a new guitar and you want to earn the money yourself and buy it with your own income. I know you yearn for empowerment. So, I will support you as you go about doing that. I won't get in your way. I will just wait for you to come home...and then maybe I can make you feel powerful in, ahem, other ways.”

“Sehunnie...when did you become so thoughtful and considerate? You know, I really appreciate that.”

“Well, being a selfish little brat got me nowhere. It just pushed you further away from me and that's the opposite of what I want. And I know you're not an object that will just be purchased and handed to me on a silver platter. So...I want to earn it and become worthy of you,” said Sehun heartily. “I hope you can see that I'm trying.”

“Yes, I can see that, baby. I also want you to see...that you matter to me. Sure it took me long enough to realize it and admit it to myself, but you do matter to me. That's why I spend time with you, telling you a bit of stuff about all the shit that happens in my so-called family, the bike ride, getting jealous and angry even when I had no right to feel that way…” Chanyeol looked up at the sky and laughed at himself before looking back down to gaze at Sehun lovingly. “Sehun, I want you. But I’d rather not have you if you only see me as a sexual object.”

“I know,” Sehun replied hastily, but also pleadingly. “I used to view you that way and no matter what you did I always just linked it back to my desires. I mistook lust for genuine romantic feelings, but that was only at first. Now…ahem,” he cleared his throat. “Anyway, um, I guess I can say that I used to want to just _get_ certain kinds of gratification from you, but now I’m thinking more about _giving_. Like how I wanted to give you a guitar! But you didn’t want it like that...oh, on that note, I’m sure you’ve been working hard and saving up. I hope you can get your new guitar real soon!”

“Oh,” Chanyeol giggled. “About that, I have some good news.”

“Oh, you do?” Sehunnie’s smile mirrored the taller boy’s. “Tell me, tell me.”

“So, it turns out that the musical instrument showroom that I’ve been visiting is about to close down. And because of that, they’re trying to get rid of all the stock in the store. So basically everything is at a discounted price, which makes things so much easier for me.”

Chanyeol was grinning as he explained, while Sehun’s eyes shone as he asked, “does that mean you don’t need your part-time job anymore?”

“Well...technically, I can quit anytime…” Chanyeol shrugged. “It’s not like I’m a valued employee there, and I’m sure the restaurant will still be just fine without me. Plus, I don’t think your _boyfriend_ will be too pleased to see me around anyway.”

“Uh, actually…” Sehun drawled sheepishly. “I broke up with him…”

“Oh…” Chanyeol uttered. “I’m...sorry to hear about that.”

“Are you really?” Sehun asked, softly but skeptically. “It seemed like you disliked him since day one, like you didn’t appreciate that he and I were so close. You had a...how do I say this, a mocking attitude toward my relationship with him?”

“You know what? That’s true. No point in denying it anymore.” Chanyeol breathed out a sigh in relief. “I didn’t like that you were dating him. I didn’t like it at all.”

“For the same reason why I hated seeing you hang out and make out with other people?”

“For me it was more than jealousy,” Chanyeol replied, indirectly admitting that he _was_ indeed jealous and had been for quite some time now. “It was also because _you_ said that you liked me. And then your actions say otherwise, so it makes me feel like...I can’t trust anything you say anymore.”

“Right…” Sehun gulped. “Yifan-hyung mentioned that you trust very few people. You know, he’s actually very protective of you and your feelings. He’s worried that you might get hurt because of _me_ or other people. Can you believe that?”

“That’s funny, because I can literally say the same thing to you,” Chanyeol smiled. “Yeah, there aren’t a lot of trustworthy people around me, unfortunately. But either way, I shouldn’t have snapped at you and your brother the other day. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” said Sehun gently. “You and Yifan-hyung already made up over that, so it’s fine.”

“Yeah, we’re cool, but...I haven’t made up with _you_ yet,” Chanyeol stated, and there was a certain playfulness in his tone. Sehun suspected that he was getting better and better at detecting it when Chanyeol was up to something. “How about…”

“Yes!” Sehun gushed. “Anything!”

“I haven’t even said it yet,” Chanyeol guffawed. “I was thinking I could buy bubble tea for both of us and we’ll call it a date.”

“Yes!!!” Sehun practically exclaimed, prancing around in unparalleled joy. “Gosh! It’s finally happening. Oh gosh, I should go tell Yifan-hyung about it.”

With that, Sehun ran back into the house and raced up the stairs with unprecedented speed. “Hyung!” He hollered as he rushed into Yifan’s room, and Chanyeol could hear him all the way from the foyer where he stood waiting.

“Hyung!” Sehun panted. “Your best friend is going to take me on a date, like, now. You don’t mind, do you?”

“Of course I don’t mind! I couldn’t be happier for the two of you,” Yifan replied, a gummy smile stretching across his face.

“But...what about you, hyung?”

“Well, you weren’t expecting me to third-wheel you guys, were you?”

“I mean, like...aren’t you two supposed to be, I don’t know, doing revision or something?” Sehun asked, scratching the nape of his neck. “You said just now that he was coming over, and I thought that he was supposed to be studying with you and—”

Yifan chortled. “I said he was gonna come over, but I didn’t say what for, did I?”

Sehun’s jaw dropped. “You mean he came over for _me_?” He gasped. “He...he _never_ does that. He only ever does it for _you_ because you guys are best friends. I…”

“Yeah, he did,” Yifan nodded, grinning while gently guiding Sehun out of the room. “So don’t keep him waiting. I know _you’ve_ also waited long enough for this. Go. Enjoy your date.”

* * *

Wasting no time, Sehun left the house with Chanyeol to go on their first date together. A middle-aged housemaid, Nari, closed and locked the door, and then surreptitiously snuck to the garage, knowing nobody would be there. Only Young Master Yifan was in the house at the moment, whereas all the other staff on duty would most likely have their own duties to be busy with. This gave Nari a few minutes to make a very important phone call to a very important person who once called this house home.

Once the person on the other end of the line picked up and greeted her, Nari spoke. “Hello? Yes...yes, so far so good. Miss Hyerin is taking good care of herself...she’s a big girl now, Madam. She’s doing fine and you don’t have to worry about her...yes, I understand. She will always be your baby and in your eyes she’ll always be little...and of course, I would report it to you right away if anything happens...ah, yes, as for Young Master Sehun, there is something you should know...well, I gather he’s parted ways with his first boyfriend and it looks like he’s dating another boy now. His name is Park Chanyeol. He also happens to be Young Master Yifan’s best friend. They all go to the same school...that is correct, Madam. Park Chanyeol is one year older than Young Master Sehun, and it seems Young Master has liked him for some time already...yes, Madam. I will keep an eye on him...no problem...yes, you too. Please take care...goodbye, Madam.”


	17. Covert Operations

Normally, Chanyeol would seldom find himself in the school library. For him, there was nothing particularly interesting to do there. He loved music and sports but neither would be allowed in the library. And yet today he went to the school library as soon as he finished all his classes. He was very unwilling, but he pretty much had no other choice.

The teachers had booked one of the study rooms for him. The room was going to be his for the rest of the week. The librarians had also been informed of his transgressions, and were going to check on him periodically. For that purpose, the study room door was deliberately left open, to make it convenient for whichever librarian was on duty to make sure this problematic student was on track with all that he was supposed to do.

Reluctantly, he sat down and rested his cheek on his palm, sighing as he opened his textbooks, workbooks, and other study materials. Very quickly he was zoning out and staring into space, lost in his own thoughts. He only snapped to attention and bolted upright when a pair of hands covered both his eyes. Someone must be sneaking up on him.

“Guess who,” they said, but their puckish tone gave them away.

“Well, well, well,” said Chanyeol in amusement but mindful to keep his voice down so as to not draw attention. “If it isn’t the naughtiest little brat I’ve ever seen.”

“I really didn’t expect to see you here!” Sehun giggled and quickly sat down next to Chanyeol. “I thought you’d be with Mina or something.”

“Oh, no, I wish.” Chanyeol shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. “I didn’t expect to end up here either, but shit happens. Normally, at this hour of the day, I’d be with Rosé.”

Sehun pouted immediately. “Then why are you not with her right now?”

“Yeah...unfortunately, our teachers discovered that I haven’t been doing my own homework...and that she’s the one who’s been doing it for me. So, we got lectured for it and obviously this can’t go on anymore. So, we dissolved our agreement and from now on we’ll just be doing our own homework. No more transactions behind closed doors.”

“Damn, that’s unfortunate,” Sehun replied, trying to not sound so sardonic. “So, what penalty did the teachers issue?”

“Well, it isn’t too bad for Rosé. She has to join the peer tutoring program and teach some English to the younger kids, and she’s also going to be part of the cheerleading team. That’s to ensure she won’t have so much time to do someone else’s homework,” Chanyeol reported. “Me, on the other hand, I’m suffering.”

“How bad is it?”

“Well, I have to copy all the assignments once. So everything that I should’ve done by myself but didn’t, I need to redo. _And_ even after that, I’ll only get half-grade for all of it. On top of that, I have to write an apology letter,” Chanyeol explained. “Let’s not forget that I still get new assignments daily and I’ve got to complete those as well.”

“Shit, that’s so time-consuming,” Sehun sighed too. “No wonder you don’t have time for Mina anymore.”

“Mmhmm,” said Chanyeol lazily. “This is going to take weeks, I'm sure. Gonna have to quit my part-time job as well. I have so much to do, and if I don’t do all these, the teachers are gonna notify my parents and then...it just turns things into a much bigger mess than they have to be. I don’t want my mother to meddle in my affairs.”

“Pun intended.”

“Yeah, certainly,” Chanyeol laughed lightly. “So I’d really rather just get everything done so that everybody is satisfied and will stop bothering me.”

“Alright. I understand,” said Sehun. “I can accompany you if you like. Although I’ll probably have to go after...a while.”

“Better than nothing,” Chanyeol commented.

“Anything I can do to motivate you so you can get things done more quickly?” Sehun offered.

“Oh, yes. There certainly is something you can do,” Chanyeol replied smoothly. Turning to look at Sehun with an impish smirk, Chanyeol sat back and patted his thigh suggestively.

Sehun’s eyes widened as his voice dropped to a whisper. “Now?” He asked in disbelief. “Here?”

Chanyeol arched an eyebrow and nodded expectantly. “Don’t make me ask again.”

Sehun swung his legs over Chanyeol’s lap and got out of his chair once Chanyeol’s arm was secure around Sehun’s waist. Sehun draped one arm across Chanyeol’s shoulder, his other hand resting on Chanyeol’s knee. Instantly Chanyeol looked satisfied while Sehun blushed and giggled. “I don’t know how exactly this is going to help you get stuff done, but I like it.”

“Yeah, I know you do.”

“Why are you always so damn cocky,” Sehun whined.

“Because,” Chanyeol put down his pen just to use his free hand to pull Sehun closer to him till the younger boy had to lean forward onto Chanyeol, who merely sat back and remained relaxed. “I _know_ it gets you off.”

As if to punctuate his point, Chanyeol started to slowly kiss Sehun’s ear, going all the way up from his earlobe to the shell of his ear. Sehun gasped softly and shut his eyes for a moment, letting out a groan as Chanyeol’s kisses sent an arousing kind of chills down his spine. He was so sensitive that even Chanyeol’s softest, gentlest kisses were enough to make him respond by squirming. That did nothing to deter Chanyeol — instead he took delight in that and kept going, all the while holding Sehun tight to make sure he was not going anywhere. Sehun had been gripping Chanyeol’s knee, further tightening his grasp when Chanyeol’s kisses became wetter and more seductive. Playfully Chanyeol blew air onto the spots on Sehun’s neck that he had just licked, and Sehun moaned wantonly.

“Shhh,” said Chanyeol immediately, whispering in Sehun’s ear. “Not so loud, you little slut. You want the whole school to know you’re a whore for me?”

Sehun was having none of that. He uncurled his hand around the cooling, metal part of the back of the chair to stroke Chanyeol’s neck with the pad of his thumb. As if that could compare to what Chanyeol was doing to him and the effect that the hot senior had on him. He wriggled on Chanyeol’s lap, not at all afraid to show how needy he was. “Don’t stop!” He demanded, straining his voice in an attempt to stay quiet.

“Ah, my needy little baby. You know I’m not gonna fuck you here, right?” Chanyeol chuckled, continuing to whisper. “It’s not the place that I have a problem with. It’s that neither of us brought lube.”

“I’m glad you’re thinking about it but can you please not turn me on and then leave me hanging!” Sehun huffed, gritting his teeth in desperation.

“Why would I ever stop doing that? It’s so fun,” Chanyeol remarked lightheartedly, smirking lazily at the needy little boy that he had wrapped around his finger. “Besides, I'm already in so much trouble with my homework and whatnot. What makes you think I'll break the rules again and so much as jerk you off on campus? Silly little boy.”

“Gosh, I hate you. I don't know what I expected. You’re an absolute sadist,” Sehun grumbled. Letting go of Chanyeol, he stood up altogether and fixed his clothes. Then his phone started to vibrate and he had to fumble with it, answering the call furtively as Chanyeol looked on in amusement. “Hello?”

“Sehun-ah,” said Soomin on the other end of the line. “I’m in Macau with your father. I’m gonna get some souvenirs for you and your siblings — you mentioned you like the egg rolls, right? Tell me which flavor you want so I don’t get it wrong.”

“Oh my gosh! For real?” Sehun gushed, so excited that he forgot he was supposed to be in the library after all. “It’s the seaweed one! With pork floss!” He chirped with enthusiasm. “The packaging should be purple!”

“Okay! Got it!” Soomin replied with a giggle.

“Thank you.” Sehun was grinning from ear to ear, and when Chanyeol saw that he smiled too.

“No problem,” said Soomin breezily. “See you when I get back.”

As soon as they hung up, Chanyeol piped up. “I'm guessing that wasn't your chauffeur.”

“Nope, but I expect that he'd call soon.”

“Jinyan-noona spoiling you rotten with good food again?”

“That was my stepmom, actually,” Sehun answered. “Well, my future stepmom.”

“You don't hate her anymore?” Chanyeol asked curiously.

“No, not anymore. She's actually really nice to me and she's really smart as well. But she's also very humble at the same time so I'm actually getting along with her. I'm pleasantly surprised,” Sehun explained. “Although I still can't get over the age difference between her and my father — he's twice her age after all!”

Sehun’s phone vibrated again. “This time it's my chauffeur,” he said to Chanyeol quickly, but before he could pick up, the librarian was knocking on the door in annoyance. Chanyeol picked up his pen deftly, pretending to be focused on his homework, but he was not the librarian’s focus at the moment. Instead, she frowned at Sehun.

“No phones in the library,” she snapped at him, looking cross.

“Sorry. I'll excuse myself,” Sehun uttered sheepishly and hurried out of the room. Once he was out of sight, the librarian turned back to Chanyeol and narrowed her eyes at him.

“You best be getting on with your assignments,” she said, sternly and chidingly. “I'm not gonna let you charm your way out of it.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied politely and obediently just to dismiss her. Soon enough she left him alone and returned to her seat behind the counter. Then Chanyeol took his phone out of his pocket and swiftly took a selfie from an angle that resembled Sehun’s view of him just now. Sending it to Sehun, he added a message that read, ‘text me when you get home, baby. I need to know you're thinking of me’.

* * *

As soon as Sehun finished his phone call, he was supposed to meet up with his brother but it seemed the tutoring sessions were overrunning a little. So he sat on one of the benches lined up on the side of the playground and waited, idly wondering when Yifan would be ready to go.

“Sehun-sunbae?”

Sehun turned around and found Mina standing there, in her gym clothes.

“Oh, hey,” he said. His tone was very friendly as he was mindful that _he_ was the one who had Chanyeol, and that Mina was neither threat nor competition to him. “How's it going?”

“I'm just waiting for Nayoung-eonni and the others so that the athletics team practice can begin,” she replied, shrugging. “By the way, you're close with Chanyeol-sunbae, right?”

“Well…” he hesitated. “I...I suppose you can say that, yes...why?”

“Oh, nice. You know that I’ve been trying to learn the guitar and Chanyeol-sunbae has been teaching me. And it's really nice of him to take the time to teach me, but today during recess, he told me that he won't be able to do that for me anymore...and of course it's okay. I understand that he can be busy with other stuff. But I'm just...I don't mean to pry, since it's _his_ business and not mine. I just want to know…” she lowered her voice. “Is it because I'm really slow at learning the chords and the strumming patterns? Is that why he decided to give up on me and not teach me anymore? Do you know?”

“Oh! No, no, that's not the case at all,” he replied in reassurance. “It's really not like that. It's just that he, uh, he’s getting busy with school stuff and, you know, he's a senior, so...exams and grades, that kinda stuff is really important to him, yeah,” he explained vaguely, figuring it would be better for him to not disclose the trouble that Chanyeol got into.

“Ah, I see...well, I really appreciate what he's done for me. I really want to keep learning but...um, it's difficult and it would be nice if I can get someone to teach me a little. Would you happen to know anyone who’s good at it?”

“I…” Sehun thought hard, but not for long because very soon someone had crossed his mind. “Actually, yes, I do happen to know someone who might be willing to help you out. Someone from my form, specifically,” he said mysteriously. “I’ll tell you who it is, but in return, I need you to do me a small favor.”


	18. Please Leave A Message After The Beep

By the time Chanyeol got home after spending hours at the library, it was already so late. Wanting to avoid his mother, he made his way to his own room speedily. But on the way he noticed something missing. More accurately, a lot of things were missing. Specifically, a lot of his dad’s belongings were nowhere to be seen. Chanyeol was alarmed and puzzled at the same time. He wanted answers, but his dad was obviously not home. Yet there was no way Chanyeol would want to strike up a conversation with his mother — luckily his elder sister Yoora just walked out of her room.

“Noona,” said Chanyeol urgently. “What's going on? How come most of dad’s stuff just vanished?”

Yoora looked grim, leading Chanyeol back to his room so that they could talk about it quietly and in private.

“Please, tell me what's wrong,” said Chanyeol worriedly. He shut the door and both of them sat down.

“Chanyeol-ah,” Yoora began with a sigh. “Dad has moved out. Our parents are getting a divorce. So Dad won't be living with us anymore.”

Chanyeol’s jaw dropped and all he could do was stare wide-eyed at his sister. Technically she was his half-sister and he felt that his illegitimacy, which was proof of his mother’s infidelity that she had recently exposed, was one of the biggest reasons why their parents were separating. That, and many other things they disagreed on. They were already quarreling so often and they were clearly unhappy with each other, so why continue to suffer? Why not just go their separate ways? This was a decision for the better, right?

But what Chanyeol was most shocked about was not their parents’ separation, but the fact that he had to hear it from his sister rather than from their parents. How come the responsibility of explaining this was left to the eldest child? Why did _she_ have to bear the burden of having to clean up after her parents’ mess? It was so unfair to Yoora and it made Chanyeol’s blood boil. She did not deserve this. She deserved better. Both of them did.

“I'm so sorry, Chanyeol. I don't really know how to tell you this—”

“Well, that's just it!” He seethed. “You shouldn't have to be the one breaking the news to me! They could have at least taken responsibility for their decision and said it to my face, not leave it to _you_. It's not even _your_ marriage that's ending. It’s ridiculous. They’re fucking ridiculous.”

“Chanyeol, please,” she replied softly yet sorrowfully. “They're already going through a difficult time and I just want to support them.”

“Your heart is in the right place, but they don't deserve it,” he insisted. “They totally just took advantage of your kindness.”

“Chanyeol…”

“I can understand that they might be having a hard time, and I'm not saying it's easy for them either. But have they ever thought about _my_ feelings? Have they ever thought about _yours_? No, they only ever think about themselves. We’re their kids, for fuck’s sake! But for some reason, according to their bullshit logic, we aren't worthy of their consideration. They think they’re free to just walk out whenever the fuck they want, and they won't ever stop to think how much this is going to affect us. I get zero reassurance and warmth from them. Gosh, what have we ever done to deserve parents like them…” he shook his head and buried his face in his hands.

“I know it's a lot for you to process and deal with. I just want you to know that even though you’re caught up in this mess, you’re not to blame for it,” she said gently. “Don't worry. They'll sort it out. And at the end of the day, even if nothing works out between them, you’ll still have me. Don't forget that. I won't abandon you, brother. No matter who our parents are and what they do and where they go, I will still be your sister and I will still be there for you whenever you need me.”

“Noona.” His voice was strained in agony as if he wanted to break into sobs except no tears would come. He was too numb. “You're the only one in this messed up family that I still care about, that I trust, that I can count on. No one in this family can understand me the way you do. I need you.”

“And I'm right here,” she replied in reassurance. “How are you feeling now?”

“I...honestly, I don't even know what to feel. I don't know how the hell I'm supposed to feel about it. I hate being in this house, this hellhole that I can't call home. Why can't we just get away from it all? I mean, you're about to get married, and I'm gonna be a legal adult soon enough. So why can't we just move out and find our own place? I just can't stand living under our mother’s roof anymore,” he groused, rubbing his temples. “Pretty sure they don't think we’ll be affected at all, but at the very least _I’m_ affected.”

“Talk to me,” she offered. “I'll try to help.”

“It's because of their tumultuous marriage that I'm losing faith in romantic relationships in general. It makes me think that you can be married for more than two decades and still fall out of love, and it can get so bad that you become enemies with someone you used to be head over heels in love with. And it's scary, noona,” he stated, his voice trembling. “It scares me because it makes me question if love even exists! Or maybe it's just an illusion that we want to subscribe to. It makes me wonder if love is meant to last. If relationships can ever last.”

“And what do _you_ reckon?” She asked.

“Of course I _want_ to believe that it _can_ last, if given the right circumstances. But every time I'm home, every time I look at the two of them, it just reminds me of how foolish I would be if I truly believed that I can make relationships last. Because obviously, for many years, _they_ also thought they were gonna make it work. But now? Hell, they're living proof that you can promise to love someone forever and then fail to live up to it, and allow a _marriage_, which is supposed to be a lifelong commitment, to end in tatters. All that’s left of it is only failure and disappointment and lies. There's no more love, no more commitment, no more devotion, no more passion, no more affection, no more trust...it's a fucking tragedy. And that's what I see whenever I look at them. What if one day I follow in their footsteps? What if there comes a day when _my_ own marriage ends up like theirs as well? I don't mean to get way ahead of myself but...ugh, I don't want to live like that.”

“Oh, Chanyeol. I understand. And I'm guessing these fears are becoming more and more real to you because you...well, you're dating someone now, aren't you?”

He nodded, his eyebrows still furrowed together. “I don't even know if I should keep trying to make it work if it'll probably just end. Should I just give up? There’s no point in leading him on. Better to end things before they can even properly start.”

“No,” she stated resolutely. “Give it a shot. You owe yourself that much. You shouldn’t let _one_ unhappy marriage determine whether or not you’ll be able to find happiness and fulfillment in the relationship that _you’re_ in now. You said it yourself; it's not even _your_ marriage.”

He paused as he thought about what she was saying. “You really think so?”

“I do. And as for whether or not it’s going to last, well, as much as I would like to, I can’t guarantee that it will. _But_ it would also be unfair to say that it’s going to fail for sure. Bottom line, you’ll never know unless you take that chance and try making it work. I want you to understand that someone else’s marriage coming to an end is not an indicator of how successful _your_ relationship will be. So don’t use that as a basis to rule out the possibility of something good coming out of the relationship you’re trying to build. Don’t deprive yourself of that hope.”

“That’s so deep,” he commented, smiling wryly. “But it definitely sounds like some solid advice.”

“Some advice that I really hope you’ll take or at least consider, because I want you to be happy, brother. And I wouldn’t be happy if _you_ were to allow your own self-defeating beliefs to get in the way of your own happiness,” she said, nudging him lightly. “You wouldn’t want it to become a self-fulfilling prophecy, would you?”

“How do you mean?” He asked unsurely.

“Imagine this — let’s say you break it off with Sehun because you’re convinced that there’s absolutely no way to make a relationship work even though you haven’t really properly tried yet. And then, it’s going to break his heart and _he’s_ gonna be the one convinced that relationships only ever end in heartbreak. And then he could influence someone else to share this attitude the same way our parents’ failed marriage shaped your views. The negative energy keeps spreading, because you’d be going into a relationship with the mindset that it’s not gonna amount to anything, and that it’s never going to work, and that you wouldn’t ever be able to make it last. So you don’t try, and you don’t make the best of it, and that’s why the relationship does indeed fail. _Then_ it will further reinforce and confirm your initial mentality that all relationships are doomed to fail. It's a vicious cycle, Chanyeol.”

“Okay, I see what you mean by ‘a self-fulfilling prophecy’ now,” he replied, nodding. “Better to avoid getting into this vicious cycle in the first place then!”

“That’s the spirit!” She remarked proudly, even though it was obvious that this would not be enough to lift his spirits from the devastation that their parents had caused. “I’m glad you can see that.”

“Well, you were the one who made me see that. So it’s like I said, I need you,” he said with a sigh. “I need your support and your counsel.”

“And you’ll have it.” She patted him in reassurance. “Anyway, it’s late. You should probably go take a shower and then get some sleep.”

* * *

Some days later, Mina approached Sehun again, all smiles this time even though she was sweating heavily after a lunchtime practice with the other athletes of the school.

“Sunbae!” She greeted him happily and energetically.

“Hey,” he replied with a grin. “What’s up? Did you have a nice lunch?”

“I...uh, actually I haven’t even had lunch yet,” she said sheepishly, scratching the nape of her neck as she glanced at the coach and the rest of her team who were discussing strategies on the other side of the playground. “Practice is more important. But um...I don’t think there’ll be enough time for me to go out and buy lunch and still get back in time before the bell rings. So...I guess I’ll just be skipping lunch today, unfortunately.”

“Ah…” his face then lit up. “Hey, don’t worry about that. My friend Jongdae is boo boo the fool and he ordered the wrong number of lunchboxes...so we actually have an extra bowl of rice. He was planning to eat it after school but I think if you ask him, he’ll gladly let you take it off his hands.”

“Oh, that’s great! I’ll buy it from him then,” she replied in relief, clasping her hands together. “I took your advice, by the way. I approached Zitao-sunbae and asked him about learning the guitar and he was really nice.”

“So he agreed to teach you?” He asked.

“Yeah he did! I’m so thankful to him. And also to you!” She grinned and looked exhilarated. “And of course, I haven’t forgotten about the favor that you asked of me the other day. But unfortunately, Zitao-sunbae hasn’t brought up anything about you in our exchanges so far. Do you want me to conveniently mention you in a conversation and see if it’ll elicit any reaction from him?” She offered.

“Oh...you know what, never mind. It’s fine,” he answered hastily. There’s no need to push it; I don’t want to make it seem deliberate.”

“Okay,” she said. “I’m not sure why you two have been avoiding or ignoring each other, but I sure hope you guys can work something out.”

He smiled in reply, but awkwardly. “Yeah, I hope so too. Anyway, thanks for helping me out as well. I’ll let Jongdae know you’ll have the extra lunchbox.”


	19. Balance

It was lunchtime on a very ordinary schoolday, and the very moment Chanyeol strode into the canteen, he could feel many pairs of eyes on him. This was nothing out of the ordinary either. Chanyeol was used to it at this point, all the heart-eyes directed at him from boys and girls alike. It boosted his ego and that was nice, but it was not other people that he was here for. It was his best friend Yifan that he was going to have lunch with today.

“Ayo whaddup, Krease,” said Chanyeol as he sat down comfortably at the table that Yifan had already occupied. “Will Luhan be joining us today or nah?”

“Ayo wassup,” said Yifan merrily. “Nah, he already ate during class. He’s probably playing video games somewhere he’s not supposed to be. So, yeah, I’m pretty much gonna be a lonely loser if you’re not gonna be eating with me today.”

Chanyeol guffawed. “No way, man. You have got to be blind to not be able to see the way _so_ many people keep drooling while staring at you. Clearly they like ‘em tall. Just look around you!”

“I think _you’re_ the one they’re gazing so lovingly at,” Yifan whispered. “Not me.”

“Now you’re just being humble.” Chanyeol replied, picking up the utensils on his tray and dug in.

“By the way, I’m thankful that you’re still spending pretty much just as much time with me,” Yifan began as they both ate. “Even though you could’ve chosen to eat with my brother, now that you’re...going out with him.”

“Well, of course! I would never want you to feel left out,” Chanyeol explained. “I will _not_ be ditching my best friend just because I’m seeing someone now. I wouldn’t do something as cheap as that.”

“Oh, I trust you. I trust that both of us will make an effort to make sure our friendship doesn’t weaken just because of developments in our love life. I was just surprised that Sehun was willing to keep hanging out with his friends while you hang out with yours — I mean, I’m not roasting him; I’m just saying he tends to be clingy.”

“Yeah, well, I mean, he...he kinda listens to me. Kinda.” Chanyeol struggled to find the words to say. How was he supposed to break it to his best friend, who also happened to be Sehun’s protective elder brother, that Sehunnie was utterly submissive to his dominant’s wishes?

“You’re in luck,” Yifan commented.

“I also encourage him to hang out with his friends just as often as they used to. ‘Cause you know, friendships aren’t supposed to get in the way of our love lives, and vice versa.” Chanyeol shrugged.

Chanyeol was expecting Yifan to say something in response, but then Yifan only stared at two of their classmates who walked past their table. Chanyeol looked up and found that it was not just any classmate, but in fact someone whose face he used to see and even caress every day after school.

Rosé was walking side by side with her friend Nayoung, and as they passed by the table that the two boys were sitting at, Rosé threw a dirty look at Chanyeol. But the two girls walked past quickly and no words were exchanged.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Yifan said to Chanyeol, “wow, she really hates you that much, huh…”

Chanyeol did not look troubled. “I think she hates me as much as she used to fancy me,” he remarked flippantly, obviously not really giving a damn about Rosé’s feelings. “Maybe even more. Ha.”

“Well, she used to downright idolize you,” Yifan pointed out. “She wanted to look cool whenever you’re around and not like those ‘silly giggling girls’ from the junior forms.”

“Never noticed,” said Chanyeol flatly. “How do you know so much about her and other girls anyway?”

Yifan chortled. “Mate, you’re like the number one visual of this school. Fresh rumors about you and other ulzzangs pop up every week.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. For example, apparently, the two of us have been dating for 3 years already,” Yifan revealed, chuckling to himself at the absurdity of these groundless rumors. “Although you cheated on me with Sejeong last year, whilst you two were preparing for the Open Day.”

Chanyeol could not help but laugh. “People will really believe anything, huh?”

“Oh, absolutely anything. As long as it’s sensational, and dramatic, and wild, and hilarious...they’ll believe it,” Yifan replied. “Anyway, I know the truth about who you’re dating. And so, I’m gonna tell you that there’s something I don’t quite get.”

“Yeah? What’s that?” Chanyeol asked.

“I don’t mean to rush you guys but...why have you and Sehun not gone public yet?”

“Well,” Chanyeol put down his chopsticks and picked up his bowl of soup. “Our relationship isn’t exactly...official, at the moment.”

“Isn’t it?”

“I just don’t know how to define the terms that we’re on. But maybe we don’t have to. We could just do as we please. We could just do whatever feels right. Yeah, I think we can just do what we like. Go on dates and then see where that takes us,” Chanyeol remarked. “And to really answer your question, a bigger reason is that...Sehunnie doesn’t wanna hurt his ex.”

“His ex?” Yifan frowned. “Huang Zitao?”

“Yeah, that one,” Chanyeol answered. “Hopefully there isn’t another ex that I didn’t know about.”

“No, there isn’t. What I mean is that I didn’t expect that he would _still_ be relevant to what you and my brother have going on. Sehun hasn’t talked about him in some time now,” Yifan reported.

“Good,” replied Chanyeol. “I mean, it's sort of because of me that Sehun broke up with Zitao. But I suspect Zitao doesn't know that, and Sehun would rather keep it that way. What do you reckon Zitao would think if he and probably the whole school were to find out that Sehun and I started dating literally right after he dumped Zitao? So...I think Sehun doesn't want Zitao to know that, at the end of the day, I'm the only one who's been in his heart this whole time.” He giggled lightly. “And honestly, I don't care about Zitao’s feelings but since Sehunnie somehow still does, I'll just let him take his time. And I’m aware that the two of them were supposedly pretty close friends before the whole suspension and dating thing happened…” he shrugged. “I don't mind keeping private what's all along meant to be private anyway.”

“I see…” said Yifan. “Well, it's so nice to see that you do care about Sehun’s feelings after all.”

“Of course I do. What are you talking about?” Chanyeol asked.

“Well, you used to be pretty cold to him,” Yifan pointed out casually. “But that's before you caught feelings for him.”

“Exactly,” said Chanyeol, nodding too. “I hope he...I hope he doesn't blame me for that.”

“Don't worry about it. I think you might be a positive influence on him,” Yifan replied, and it made Chanyeol think about his power to influence Sehun not just behaviorally but also in terms of his attitude toward love and relationships, the perceptions that Sehun might have. Chanyeol also thought about the vicious cycle as well as the self-fulfilling prophecy that Yoora explained to him the other day. And now considering what Yifan was saying, Chanyeol figured that romantic relationships did not always have to be about broken hearts and broken promises. It could be about two people making each other happy; it could really just be something as uncomplicated as that, and Chanyeol should let it. That simplicity and stability might even be enough to make him feel a sort of contentment that no other romantic relationship in his life so far had been able to give him. If he could have that with Sehun...just thinking about this was already making his heart hammer in his chest.

* * *

It was always after school that the most sexually charged interactions between Chanyeol and Sehun took place. Somehow Chanyeol was always able to find an unoccupied room for them to have a relative degree of privacy, and Sehun was all too willing to be right where Chanyeol wanted him to be, which, at first, was sandwiched between the wall and Chanyeol’s warm, alluring body. And after that, Chanyeol decided to tantalize Sehun a little more — he took a seat and invited Sehunnie to straddle him. Sehunnie did as he was told, obeying without question, just the way Chanyeol liked it.

Sehun was very reluctant that they eventually had to pause in their liplock. He was hoping they could have a proper make-out session rather than just exchange a few kisses here and there. But daddy had something to say and Sehun ought to do well to listen.

“Ah, dammit,” Chanyeol sighed, panting slightly and Sehun even more so. “I'm supposed to clock in at the library like, five minutes ago. The librarian is so long winded and I'll never hear the end of it.”

“Yeah, I know...but I want you,” Sehun pleaded, clinging to Chanyeol and not at all willing to let go. He wondered if he would be enough to make Chanyeol want to stay.

“Baby,” said Chanyeol, grinning pompously at Sehun’s words. “I told you we’re not gonna go beyond second base when we’re on campus.”

“Then let’s go to my place and fuck,” replied Sehun right away, unabashedly. As if he even needed to emphasize how goddamn desperate he was, he began to grind on Chanyeol and worked up the guts to kiss Chanyeol’s neck. This was something Sehun had never done before as it was always the other way around, Chanyeol teasing him that way. But this time it was Sehunnie’s turn, and this was his attempt to make Chanyeol give in to his wishes and desires.

“You’ve really never stopped desiring me, huh?” Chanyeol asked with a laugh. He knew the answer, so he obviously just did that to tease Sehunnie. He could never tire of it.

Sehun huffed. “Do you know how attractive you are?!” He looked appalled, which made Chanyeol chuckle. “So,” Sehun went on. “Let’s go. My place. I’m all yours.”

“I don’t think so, baby. We’re not going anywhere.” Chanyeol sounded firm, even though he was clearly enjoying their exchanges. “I think you haven’t earned it yet.”

“But I’ve been such a good boy!” Sehun insisted. “Unlike some people…” he added under his breath.

Chanyeol placed a finger under Sehun’s chin, more as a reminder that he could control Sehun than a want to tilt Sehun’s head slightly. The position they were in already allowed them to make electrifying eye contact, which Chanyeol knew would have a strong effect on Sehunnie.

“I think not, you horny twink,” Chanyeol replied, his tone more playful than admonitory. “Did daddy give you permission to grind and move like this?” He placed his hands on Sehun’s thighs, touching and roaming up and down.

Sehun could only make whining noises. He could not even _think_ at all, not when Chanyeol was touching him like this.

“Well?” Chanyeol prodded, glancing downward at Sehun’s thighs before looking back up to face him, licking his lips slowly.

“N-no…” Sehun answered shakily and breathlessly. While Chanyeol’s hands went to wherever he wanted them to go, Sehun’s own hands remained immobile where they were: frozen and gripping Chanyeol’s shoulders tight; Sehunnie was too nervous to move a muscle anyway.

“Funny. Last time you won’t even open your legs for me, and now look at you. So bold,” Chanyeol commented in amusement. “This character development…I’m living for it.”

Sehun bit on his lip, withstanding Chanyeol’s tantalizing and titillating remarks. Shamelessly, he started to move his hips and bounce lightly, but he only got to do that for a brief few seconds as Chanyeol quickly steadied him and stopped him from moving. He grabbed Sehun’s ass with force, palming his butt cheeks and then squeezing them without any qualms. Sehun let out a yelp which quickly turned into a helpless moan. He was not anticipating that move from Chanyeol, and yet he was not protesting either. He knew that he was at Chanyeol’s mercy, and there was nowhere else he would rather be.

“Enough,” Chanyeol stated, sounding so assertive and dominant that it sent chills down Sehun’s spine in the best way. He lifted Sehun onto a nearby desk as he himself rose to his feet as well. Sehun clearly did not like that Chanyeol had to go soon, pouting and frowning at the handsome senior as if that would get him anywhere. “Now,” Chanyeol went on. “One more kiss for daddy. And then I have to go.”


	20. Debacle In A Bottle

Having a much less satisfying day was Chanyeol who stuck to his new routine of spending hours in the library after school each day. It was tedious and he was really beginning to regret setting up this deal with Rosé in the first place. The kissing part was fun, and the least exhausting part of it all, but now he had a much bigger price to pay, and he was not sure if it was ever worth it.

Indescribably tired by the time he got home, he thought he would go straight to his room without a single word and collapse on his bed without another thought. However, these plans were dashed the moment he stepped into the hellhole that he lived in. Not because of something he saw, not because of something he heard, but because of something he smelled. The alcohol. It was something much stronger than what Sehun and his classmates would sneakily and secretly consume, and Chanyeol knew that there was only one person in his household that had such high alcohol tolerance — his elder sister Yoora.

This must mean that their mother was not at home, since there was no way she would be able to stand the stench. In fact, she was not even in town, which was a discovery that Chanyeol made once he took a glance at the calendar hung up on the wall. He saw that his mother had circled today’s date as well as the coming few days, noting that she would be out of town to visit her parents who lived in another part of the country. Chanyeol had been spending so little time at home and so much time at school that he had simply neglected to check the calendar. And obviously he had not been spending enough time with his mother to know about whatever was on her agenda. Preferably he would not even have to spend time with her at all. It was so nice to see that she was going to be away for the weekend, which at the very least gave him some space that he very much needed.

“Noona?” Chanyeol piped up, looking very concerned as Yoora emptied yet another bottle of soju. She looked very drunk and clearly in distress — her makeup was ruined as tears ran down her face, and it made Chanyeol sad to see her like this.

“Chanyeol-ah,” said Yoora singsong, stretching her arms as she weakly beckoned him over. “You’re back...come here...drink with me…”

“W-what happened…? You don’t normally drink _that_ much,” he pressed on as he sat down next to her, but he was almost afraid to raise that question. It seemed like every time he came home from school, he would hear some distressing news from his sister, and it always ruined his mood.

Instead of answering his question directly, she pushed a bottle of soju toward him. He hesitated for a moment, but still opened the bottle and licked his lips. It smelled kind of nasty, and it reminded him of how Sehun used to sexualize him in front of all his underage friends. Worse yet, it reminded him of the images of Sehun and Zitao making out, which still haunted him and disgusted him.

Angrily, Chanyeol drank. He could remember the last time he felt a similar kind of rage coursing through his veins. It was not long ago, when Yoora had the burden of having to break it to him that their parents were getting a divorce. He hated his parents — furious at his mother for all the ways she had wronged him, and disappointed at his…’dad’ for walking out on them without a proper goodbye. Sure, he probably had no obligation to raise Chanyeol since they were not even biologically related (which no one was thrilled to find out). But he and Yoora were most certainly related by blood, and it seemed like he felt zero remorse about abandoning his daughter just like that. Of course, she was a full-grown woman now, and she could certainly handle the ups and downs of life with maturity and grace. But was it fair to her? No one ever paused to think about that. That was what got on Chanyeol’s nerves. Just as Chanyeol felt that Yoora was the only one in this house that really cared about his feelings and wellbeing, equally he felt that he was also the only one in this house that cared about Yoora the same way. And it sucked, because it should not ever have been this way.

“So what is it this time?” Chanyeol prodded, displeasure evident in not just his tone but also in the way he gripped the bottle tight as if he was about to smash it into pieces at any moment. “What have our lovely parents done again?”

“Oh, them? I wasn’t thinking about them,” Yoora replied, dramatically shaking her head and shaking a finger to make her point.

Chanyeol was genuinely surprised, but he was not sure if that was something he should be happy about. “Wait, so it’s not a family issue?”

“Hmm, well,” Yoora slurred. “More like I have an issue with someone else’s family.”

“Noona, what do you mean?” Chanyeol sighed in exasperation. “What’s wrong? Please just tell me, because I hate seeing you like this, and I—”

“We broke up,” Yoora cut in and announced monotonously. “I’m not engaged to anyone anymore.”

Chanyeol managed to not spit out the drink in his mouth, but he did almost choke on it, which caused him to cough loudly but he was still unable to get rid of the burning sensations at the back of his throat. “What?!”

“Yeah, I broke up with him,” Yoora went on. “And it seemed like he had no intention of trying to make me change my mind either. So if he doesn’t even want me to stay...then I’ll leave, of course.”

“When?!” Chanyeol asked, grimacing as he patted his chest a few times until he was breathing smoothly again, although his throat still burned.

“Oh, you know,” Yoora shrugged. “Just a few hours ago. Seems befitting, you know, that we should break up on a Friday night, when all these years ago it was also on a Friday night that we got together and became a couple. It was _also_ a Friday night when he proposed...it’s really funny how life works, ya know.”

“Shit,” said Chanyeol, clearing his throat. “Noona, I’m sorry to hear that. Why, though? The two of you have been together for such a long time...I was just a kid when you two started dating.”

“True, for a long, long time I’ve been a part of his life. But there’s someone who’s been in his life for a _way_ longer time,” Yoora pointed out gravely, resting her cheek on her palm.

“Huh?! You mean he’s been cheating on someone with you for like a decade now?!” Chanyeol nearly exclaimed. “Holy shit…”

“Noooo, that ain’t it,” Yoora drawled, wincing. “I mean his parents. His family. He’s so loyal to them...and I’ve known this for a long time, I have. At first I thought it was cute, it’s cute that he’s a family guy and that he has such a good relationship with his parents—”

“Can’t relate at all, but go on I guess,” Chanyeol uttered under his breath.

“But I never thought that it was going to end up being the bane of my existence,” Yoora continued to explain. “Like, I barely have any say in the wedding arrangements because he keeps choosing his family over me, he keeps asking _them_ what their preferences are, he keeps consulting _them_ whenever we have to make decisions — gosh, is this _our_ wedding or is it _theirs_? Seriously? I’m literally the bride but everything seems to be up to the groom’s parents to decide, or to veto, and that’s not fair. That’s not fucking fair. Nothing is ever fair.”

“That does sound hella awful,” Chanyeol commented as he gradually felt the alcohol get to his head by the time he finished his second bottle. “Seriously though, what in the world makes his parents feel so goddamn entitled to decide everything for their son’s wedding? They clearly have no respect for you, so I’d say it isn’t your loss at all. It’s _their_ loss that they lost the best daughter-in-law that they could possibly have asked for. They don’t deserve you, noona.”

“Oh, nah. I’m sure they can find a substitute for me pretty easily,” Yoora remarked dismissively, shrugging and sniffling.

“No way,” Chanyeol replied. “No way they’re gonna be able to replace you.”

“Chanyeol, don’t be silly. It’s really frustrating that they think they hold all the decision-making power — but that’s only a problem when I disagree with them. Now that I’m no longer part of the picture, it’s just so easy for them to find someone else for their son, someone who would be meek and obedient and would unconditionally fold to their wishes. And since they’re such a rich family, I’m sure there’s no shortage of young ladies who would love to be part of that family and share that wealth.”

“Yeah, well, maybe. But they won’t be you,” he insisted.

“They don’t want _me_ anyway. They want someone who has the same financial goals as the ones that they have laid out for their precious son,” she groused, flicking her hand in distaste. “It’s always been an underlying issue — just that it’s only surfaced recently because of the wedding and all. And I’ve always been too blind, too in love with him to pay attention to all the signs that were there, that I’ve missed.”

Chanyeol sat in silence as his sister carried on drinking. Frowning, he thought about her descriptions of her ex-fiancé and the family that could have been her future in-laws: wealthy, entitled, as if it was their way or the highway. He huffed to himself because it brought to mind his own relationship with Sehun that he had practically never stopped having doubts about. All the negative stuff that Chanyeol used to see in Sehun came back to him. Chanyeol chewed on his lip in discomfort as he thought about the similarities between Sehun and the man that he was almost going to call his brother-in-law. Maybe it was a bad idea to date someone from an affluent family. Maybe.

But what sucked the most was that not long ago Yoora was the one telling him to have faith in relationships. It was so ironic, because even her own long-term relationship broke down, and that was the last thing he was expecting would happen. He had sort of seen it coming, the dissolution of their parents’ marriage. But Yoora’s relationship with her ex-fiancé had always been so stable and happy and wholesome — or at least, it looked that way. Chanyeol had never even thought of the possibility that _that_ relationship could also rot and perish. He shuddered, realizing that even something that seemed so healthy and beautiful to him could also turn toxic and ugly. And to think about the advice that she had given him last time...the irony made him shake his head in devastation.

Seeing his parents’ marriage fall apart was already enough to make Chanyeol take on a lamentably pessimistic view about love and relationships. And now that even his sister had to go through all this shit, even though she had all along had such an optimistic mentality about romantic relationships, she was still unable to escape the eventual collapse of a relationship that had meant so much to her. She certainly went into that relationship with the mindset that it was going to work and last, but in the end she was disappointed and devastated all the same. It seemed to Chanyeol like it was only a matter of time before a relationship failed. He did not want to believe that all relationships would eventually turn out that way, but just looking at his parents’ destructive marriage and his sister’s broken engagement...he did not _dare_ have hope. He did not want to end up like his sister — and worse than that, like his parents. So perhaps the best thing to do was to not go into a relationship at all. If there was no relationship in the first place, then it could not fail, right?

Chanyeol massaged his temples and ruffled his hair in frustration. He watched as his sister drank her sorrows away, and he knew it was futile of course, because life was never this easy. Unfortunately alcohol was not the solution to all of their problems, although he sure wished that that could be the case.

The soju managed to dull and numb all the pain and distress that came with relationships, but only when Chanyeol was conscious. Once he had fallen asleep on the table, his dysfunctional thoughts had returned to haunt him in the form of nightmares.

Chanyeol was not surprised to see Sehun in his dream, but everything else and everyone else was downright astonishing and even frightening.

Chanyeol found himself standing in front of a green screen, holding a small bottle of perfume. He was posing professionally for the camera, clearly confident and comfortable in this setting. He was doing such a good job until Sehun walked into the studio, and Chanyeol was instantly distracted. He was not supposed to be smiling for this photoshoot, but once he saw Sehun he just could not help but smile.

He watched as Sehun walked further into the room, waiting for Sehun to make eye contact with him. But instead, Sehun acted as if Chanyeol was not in the room at all. Sehun made his way to a man who was seated on a bench on the other side of the room, opposite to the green screen. The man stood up once he saw Sehun, and when he rose to his feet Chanyeol got a better look at him.

The man was in business attire, looking very dashing in his suit. He was slightly older than Chanyeol, a bit more sophisticated which added to his charisma. He was tall, too, but with an even more domineering aura. What was most remarkable about him was that he was wearing a sly smirk on his face that lined his lips into the shape of a scimitar.

Due to the distance, Chanyeol could not figure out what the man and Sehun were talking about. But he did see the man whispering in Sehun’s ear, and it made Sehunnie blush. Chanyeol frowned at that. He stopped paying attention to the cameraman’s instructions, and ignored the assistants on set. They were desperate to draw his attention, hollering and babbling at him in Italian but he did not care. Abandoning the crew, he rushed to Sehunnie’s side, ready to confront the man.

“Hey! He’s mine!” Chanyeol declared loudly, glowering at the man. But it did not seem to affect him at all, nor did Sehun respond.

“Sehun, you will support me, right?” The man asked, smirking as he held all of Sehun’s attention.

“Of course,” Sehun answered, meekly but nonetheless heartily. “I believe in you.”

“What the hell…” Chanyeol uttered under his breath. Helplessly, Chanyeol looked on in disbelief as the man’s gaze was directed to a younger girl who just walked through the door.

“Hello, little sister,” said the man.

Chanyeol whirled to glance at the girl. But when he turned around again he found that Sehun and the man had already vanished. Gasping, he scanned the room, desperate to locate Sehun but to no avail.

“Do you know why you lost him?” The girl questioned as she stared fixedly at Chanyeol, but there was also pity and some sorrow in her eyes. She was speaking to him in Italian, but somehow he was able to understand what she was saying.

Still, he was in no mood to talk to strangers. He exited the studio and found his way out of the building. Once he was outdoors, he caught sight of a familiar figure a block away.

“Sehun! Sehun!” Chanyeol exclaimed, running after Sehun only to see him get into the car that his chauffeur drove. Just as the car door was about to slide to a close, Chanyeol caught a glimpse of another familiar figure inside the vehicle.

“Yifan?!” Chanyeol blurted, frowning in confusion. “Yifan, what’s going on?”

Yifan clearly saw Chanyeol as they had eye contact, but he did not acknowledge Chanyeol in any way. Nonchalantly, he told the chauffeur to start driving.

“Will you tell me what’s happening?!” Chanyeol demanded, panicking as he slammed his fists onto the car door. “Where are you two going?! What about me?! Are you going to leave me behind?!”

The chauffeur did as he was told and drove, acting as if Chanyeol did not even exist. Chanyeol chased after the vehicle, but after a few blocks it became clear that there was no hope for him. He came to a stop and panted, sitting on the floor as his thighs and legs gave in.

Soon enough, he caught his breath but still could not find the energy to get back on his feet. He felt so defeated and powerless. Even when someone approached him, he could just look up at them but not stand up.

“Noona?” He uttered weakly. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to give you some advice,” replied Yoora. “Chanyeol, why are you chasing after Sehun and Yifan when you know your legs could never outrun their car? It's just unrealistic.”

“What...what else am I supposed to do then?”

“Just give up,” she stated flatly. “Why bother with relationships? It’ll never work out.”

“But you said...I…me and Sehun…” he spluttered. “Didn't you say that I shouldn't...that I…”

“I’m not just talking about you and Sehun. I’m talking about _you_ — you’ll never have a successful relationship. Doesn’t matter if it’s Sehun or somebody else. In the end they will cheat on you, hurt you, lie to you, choose other people over you, replace you, run off with someone else...” she said gloomily. “And it can only ever be this way.”

“No! That’s not true!” Chanyeol bellowed, bolting to his feet. “You’re lying!”

Yoora shook her head. “I wish I were, but I’m not, and you know it.”

“Stop it!” He exclaimed, wincing in pain and covering his ears. “Shut up! I don’t want to hear it!”

“Chanyeol, I’m just trying to help,” she pleaded. “Let me help you. I just want the best for you.”

“Get away from me!” He roared, even shutting his eyes and taking a few steps back.

“There’s nothing you can do about it,” she added ruefully. “Better to just let Sehun go. You’re giving yourself false hope.”

Chanyeol could not take it anymore. He could still feel his thighs trembling but he still forced himself to run away. And so he kept running, running, chasing the sun…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE MORE ANGST IS COMING SOON VERY SOON


	21. Late Date

Chanyeol would quickly learn that soju was _not_ his friend, and that chugging bottle after bottle was _not_ a good idea. The first sensation that registered on him once he woke up was the throbbing pain at the back of his head. It was awful and he was a quivering wreck.

And then, he felt more pain, but from other parts of his body. He could still remember chatting with his sister, talking about lots of stuff. And then he had fallen asleep on the table at some point in the night, although he had very little recollection of his nightmare. Having stayed in such a bad posture for hours, his waist was bound to hurt.

Sigh. Life was full of regrets, big and small.

Deftly he got up and stretched his limbs, hearing his bones crack. He should never have drunk so much. His throat was so dry; he had to swiftly paced to the kitchen to fix himself a glass of fizzy water with a squeeze of fresh lemon. He found some painkillers in the cabinet and downed a couple of pills too. Hopefully soon enough he could stop feeling like shit.

He then made his way to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, washed up, took a shower and all that. He did all of it efficiently, and then he was planning to check on his sister, but it seemed she was still in her room and the door was shut. Perhaps she was still sleeping so he would rather not disturb her. Grabbing his schoolbag, he went back into his own room and placed it down onto the floor without making too much noise. He would not want to startle his dog Toben who was sleeping peacefully on his bed.

Chanyeol groaned in complaint as he was reminded of all the homework he still had to do, as well as the sentence that he still had not finished serving as a result of his indiscretions with Rosé. But he figured he was better off completing all of it sooner rather than later. So he was ready to take out all the tools and materials he needed. But once he opened his bag, the first item he saw was his phone.

Oh, damn. He had not checked his phone in forever. Surprisingly he still had a decent percentage of battery left. He rubbed his eyes and squinted at his phone screen, mindlessly scrolling through all his notifications and wondering why there were so many. It was as if something big had happened and he ought to be freaking out about it, but somehow he was still too dehydrated to react.

That was his first mistake. Or so he thought. Once he seriously read his messages, he quickly discovered that he screwed up big time. Not because of something he did, but because of something he did not do but should have done. How could he have been so forgetful and so irresponsible? Of course, it was Saturday, and noon was nigh, but he had made plans with Sehun for the _morning_. Shit. He should have showed up to Sehun’s house two hours ago but why was he not able to do that? Right, it was because he completely passed out and overslept after spending hours drinking with his sister last night. _Ugh_, he thought to himself, _can I for once, just for once, make a decision that I’m not going to regret?_

Chanyeol sat down on the floor, staring blankly at his bag while his phone was still in his hand. His notifications were flooded with dozens of unread messages and missed phone calls from not just Sehun but also Yifan. They sounded annoyed, disappointed, angry, worried, frustrated, and it made Chanyeol face-palm in remorse. It was supposed to be a date, and he had ruined it all. _No wonder relationships are fated to fail_, he thought, inwardly berating himself. _It’s because you’re a shit person and you keep disappointing the few people who care deeply about you._

He did not even know what to say to either of the two brothers. Should he reply to their texts? Should he call back? Should he just show up to their house? But would Sehun even be there waiting for him or would he have made other plans already? He should never have kept Sehun waiting…

If only he had so much as considered other ways to support his sister last night. It was not _wrong_ that he put his family first, but if it was going to hurt his partner’s feelings...shit, was that not what Yoora’s ex-fiancé did, too? Just last night Chanyeol had been criticizing him for what he had done to Yoora, but now Chanyeol himself was making Sehun put up with the same kind of crap. The problem was not with dating people from a wealthy family — it just had to do with how much you cared about the person that you were supposed to be in a romantic relationship with. And Chanyeol had done an utterly crappy job at that. He had failed Sehun, and on top of that he felt certain that he failed Yifan too.

Oh goodness, what was he going to do?

He snapped to attention when his phone rang again. His heart sank when he saw that Yifan was the one calling. He felt overwhelmed by guilt and he was not sure if he was ready to hear what Yifan might have to say. Even if Yifan was going to chastise him for being a piece of shit and letting Sehun down, Chanyeol knew that that was what he deserved, no matter how much he would not like to hear it from his best friend. Because why hear it from someone else when he had already repeated that to himself so many times in his head?

Chanyeol shook his head and picked up the phone anyway, knowing at some point he would have to face Yifan. And obviously Yifan and Sehun were owed an explanation.

“Chanyeol?!” Yifan exclaimed.

Chanyeol could totally visualize the way his best friend would bolt upright, gasping and eyes widening. “Hey,” he said glumly, clearing his throat. “Where are you? Are you home?”

“Dude, I could ask you the same question! Do you have any idea how worried for you I was? All morning, we kept calling you and texting you. You were supposed to show up like, I don’t know, more than two hours ago, isn’t that right? What happened?!” Yifan gushed. “I kept wondering what happened to you, like what if your mother beat you or something! We didn’t even know if we should get our chauffeur to give us a lift to your place, ‘cause what if you weren’t home? Or what if you were on your way here already, and we aren’t at our place to meet up with you? Gosh, what the hell happened to you? Please at least tell me you’re alright??”

“I...um...I’ve still got a bit of a headache but uh...I’ll be fine soon,” Chanyeol answered, sighing. “No, my mother isn’t home, luckily...I’ll explain everything to you and Sehun when I get there, okay? Is he still home, by the way? Should I still come over or does he not want to see me anymore?”

“He didn’t even _dare_ leave the house! What if you were to show up any minute and he’s _not_ there? He _just_ wants to see you, Yeol.” Yifan sighed too. “Are you on your way now?”

“Yeah, I’m about to leave the house,” Chanyeol replied, getting up and dusting himself off. “I’m so sorry. I’ll get here as quickly as I can.”

* * *

“Thank goodness you’re unharmed,” said Yifan in relief once Chanyeol arrived, finally. “Man, I was really worried that someone in your family was giving you a hard time.”

“Actually my sister is kind of going through a rough patch right now and that’s why I was drinking with her last night…” Chanyeol began, glancing back and forth between Yifan and Sehun. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do, so he explained himself. He felt really bad about showing up _so_ late. It gave the impression that he did not value the plans for a date that he and Sehun had made, and that was not acceptable.

“Well then, I hope your sister feels better soon,” said Sehun gloomily. It was not what he really cared to discuss, and Chanyeol knew that. He should not be making this all about him or anybody else. He wanted to make this up to Sehun and yet he should not have created any situation in the first place that would warrant any compensation to be made.

“Yeah, me too,” Chanyeol replied guiltily. “Anyway, if you still want us to have lunch together…”

“You guys should go,” said Yifan right away, ushering his brother and Chanyeol out of the house. Not impatiently, but he was resolved to preserve what could still be preserved of their date. They did not get to spend the morning together but none of them wanted the rest of their day to be ruined as well. “Go, before the malls become crowded or it’s gonna be difficult to get seats at any restaurant.”

Taking Yifan’s advice, the couple rode Chanyeol’s bike to the nearest mall. On the way, Sehun had his arms wrapped tightly around Chanyeol’s waist. The first time he was on the backseat of Chanyeol’s bike, he did not even dare directly touch Chanyeol. But now it was the opposite: he did not dare let go, for fear that Chanyeol would slip right out of his fingertips if he were to loosen his embrace even just a little bit.

Chanyeol kept his eyes on the road, and he was slightly thankful that he had to do so for safety reasons, because otherwise he would still have been too ashamed of himself to look Sehun in the eye. So he could not see Sehun’s facial expressions, but he could feel Sehun’s sadness all the same, at a level comparable to Chanyeol’s own remorse.

“Baby, I’m sorry,” Chanyeol piped up. “I would still love to treat you to lunch.”

Chanyeol stifled the urge to sigh again. He felt like nothing he could do could compensate for the lost time, but he still had to do it. It was to make it up to Sehun of course, but possibly above that, to absolve himself of guilt. The more Chanyeol thought about it, the more he loathed himself for being so irresponsible. If he were the only one who had to suffer, then it would not have been that much of a big deal. But he made Sehun unhappy and he let Yifan down — and that was a big deal.

Sehun merely nodded in response, and Chanyeol could feel it because Sehun rested his chin on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“I would appreciate that,” said Sehun after a moment of thought. “But you know why I deliberately wanted us to meet up in the morning?”

“You mentioned you wanted to watch a movie, right?”

“Yeah, but we could’ve done that at any time of the day,” he pointed out. “But I wanted us to go for the morning session in particular, because that’s when the movie tickets are the cheapest. I know, you think I’m made of money and as a matter of fact, I do have enough money to buy out the entire theater, if I wanted to. But I still wanted to try to walk in your shoes — you eat inexpensive food, you always ask for student discounts, you basically go out of your way to get something at a lower price than it might normally be. I told you right before we went on our very first date together, that I wanted to lessen the distance between us. I don’t want my family’s affluence to become a burden to our relationship,” he explained, and sniffled. “‘Cause I don’t get a say in this. I don’t get to choose what kind of a family to be born into, I don’t get to choose my own upbringing, but I _do_ get to choose how I’m going to handle this relationship with you. If there’s anything within my control, if there’s anything in my power to do, just to make this work for _us_, then I’ll do it.

“Sehun…” There was an ache in Chanyeol’s voice, and an even more intense ache in his heart, because he was hurting but he could not find the words to say.

“So I’m not looking for compensation, nor am I going to demand any apologies,” Sehun stated after taking a deep breath to calm himself. “I don’t want you to be _sorry_; I just want you to make an effort, just like I’m doing.”

Chanyeol swallowed the lump in his throat. _How do I tell him that I haven’t got much faith left in relationships? How do I explain that even if both of us make an effort, it still might not mean that we’re going to be spared from heartbreaks and disappointment? I don’t want to hurt him, but I don’t know how to _not_ hurt him_, he thought to himself, chewing on his lip in despair.

“Alright, baby,” he replied eventually. It was a lie, but what else was he supposed to say? “I’ll do the same with you. Maybe we can make it work.”

He was not the least bit sure that Sehun was going to buy it, but the silent kiss on his shoulder was sufficient reassurance. For now.


	22. Double Crossed

Contrary to Chanyeol who had to stay in the library for hours doing something he hated, Mina got to spend that time doing something she rather enjoyed: playing the guitar. With more practice, she was getting better and better at it, slowly but surely making progress that she could be proud of. Zitao was proud of his ‘pupil’ as well.

After school, as Zitao waited for Mina to come and meet him, he was in deep thought. He only turned his attention to her when he noticed her knocking on the door tentatively and entering the room.

“Hey, you’re here,” he said, giving her a friendly grin. “Sorry, I really zoned out just now.”

She greeted him too, but could not help but ask out of curiosity. “No worries; what were you thinking so deeply about?”

Zitao smiled wryly. “Just...somebody that doesn’t care about me anymore, but I still care deeply about.” He did not drop any names, but Mina wondered if it was Sehun that Zitao was talking about. After all, she was aware that there seemed to be some history between these two boys, just that she did not know the details as both boys seemed to shy away from disclosing much anything.

“I see. Well, that’s a pity,” said Mina sympathetically, basically telling him the same thing she said to Sehun not long ago. “I hope you work it out with them though.”

“Thanks,” he nodded. “Oh, actually, I thought of something just now.”

“Yeah? What might that be?”

“It’s kinda complicated and honestly such a long story but...I was wondering if you could do a favor for me?” He asked. “It’s alright if you don’t want to, though. I don’t want you to feel pressured and I can assure you that I will still keep teaching you the guitar even if you don’t want to help me out on this particularly tricky matter.”

“Ah, how may I help?”

“You mentioned that Sehun was the one who pointed you to me?” Zitao asked.

Mina nodded in response. She pretty much _had_ to disclose, when she and Zitao first talked, that it was Sehun who made the recommendation. After all; she and Zitao had basically never crossed paths before, so it would have been suspicious _and_ awkward if she just approached him out of the blue. She could have pretended that it was Nayoung or Sejeong or some other athlete on the school team that knew he was good at the guitar, but she did not want to lie.

“Great. Well, that means you hang out with him regularly, right?”

“Well...I guess not very frequently but like, yeah, we talk from time to time if we run into each other on campus,” Mina explained. “Why?”

“What I want you to do is…” Zitao licked his lips. “Can you let me know if Sehun mentions anything about me?”

Mina went from mildly baffled to mildly surprised, and then mildly amused as well as _very_ curious. There was tea to be spilled.

* * *

The next date between Chanyeol and Sehun was supposed to be next weekend. It was a tragedy that Chanyeol was barely going to have any time or energy left after leaving the library. He and Sehun saw each other on campus every day, but that was nothing like actually going out on a date. Of course Sehun wanted to be able to do that with Chanyeol more frequently, but it seemed like Chanyeol never seemed to have the time for that.

By the time it was Saturday again, Chanyeol managed to wake up in the morning, but not at all pleasantly. Unfortunately his mother was back in town, and had been for a few days actually. She barged into his room, acting as if she owned the place — oh, hold on, she _did_ actually own the place. It was _her_ house, and Chanyeol had to live by her rules if he was going to stay under her roof.

She did not even wait for Chanyeol to get his bearings. Immediately she began to tell him what she was here to say to him, and Chanyeol did not at all like what she had to say.

Sighing, he grabbed his phone and made a call to Sehun. Sehun was so excited to receive Chanyeol’s call, but Chanyeol only had bad news.

“I’m so sorry, Sehunnie,” said Chanyeol dejectedly. “I can’t make it to our lunch date today. My mother told me just now — she wants me to go have lunch with her and her new friend from a yoga class or something. Well, you know what happens if I don’t do as she says,” he went on. His voice was kind of croaky since he was barely awake, but he was mindful to keep his voice down so that his mother would not be able to hear him. “I do want all my belongings to stay where they are and in one piece, so I think it would be in my best interests to not disobey her.”

Sehun was crestfallen. He sighed and did not say anything. All Chanyeol was able to hear from the other end of the line was silence that was fraught with Sehun’s disappointment.

“Yeah,” said Sehun when he finally spoke. “I get that you don’t like it when other people touch your stuff.”

Chanyeol massaged his temples although it barely eased his discomfort and dread. He had already apologized — not that it was what Sehun wanted, and it really was not going to fix anything, but he truly did not know what else to say.

“I’m really sorry,” he repeated himself, sounding even more helpless this time. “Could we reschedule though? My sister’s gonna be home for dinner tonight, so the soonest I can do is tomorrow. Will you be free then?”

He licked his lips and rubbed his forehead in agony, once again caught up in his self-blame as he thought about how much his actions resembled the poor decisions that Yoora’s ex-fiancé made. He had not forgotten that it was those poor decisions that led to the breakdown of his engagement to Yoora. In all honesty, Chanyeol was scared that his budding relationship with Sehun was going to collapse the same way his sister’s did, rotting away and perishing in the most woeful and dismal way.

“Well, _my_ sister is flying back from China and she’s gonna be back tomorrow, so I gotta spend time with the fam as well,” Sehun replied flatly. “You wouldn’t want me to act like I’d be better off without my Jinyan-noona, right?”

“Oh…” Chanyeol faltered. He knew Sehun was pissed, but Sehun’s words and his ability to quote Chanyeol repeatedly also made him realize something: he had said a lot of things to Sehun even back when he looked down on Sehun and was dismissive of his feelings, and Sehun clung to every word. “Then, how about we—”

“I’ll talk to you later. Hyerin-noona is calling me,” Sehun cut in. “I’ll call you back afterward. Enjoy your lunch.”

“Yeah, I’ll wait for your —” Chanyeol replied, but Sehun had already hung up. “— call.”

Chanyeol sighed, looking up at the ceiling blankly. He knew Sehun just did not want to talk to him. What he said about Hyerin and whatnot was probably a lie, just to end the conversation that had become meaningless and stale. Chanyeol was probably not even going to get that call back. But what could he even do about that? Just as much as Sehun felt helpless about how infrequent their dates were, Chanyeol also felt suffocated under his mother’s thumb.

Very reluctantly, Chanyeol tagged along and followed his mother into the restaurant that they were supposed to eat at while meeting up with her friend. Chanyeol honestly could not care less about this friend, but his mother seemed quite stoked and was looking forward to having a lovely chat with her friend.

“Oh, by the way,” she said to Chanyeol. He could recognize the tone that she was using, and immediately his chest was filled with a sense of dread. He was painfully aware that his mother had a tendency of dropping truth bombs at the last minute and revealing ‘fun facts’ in the most casual way ever. And almost every time she did that, it had a traumatizing impact on him, so he hated it and dreaded it with all his being.

“Yes?” Chanyeol asked. Truthfully he was not at all interested. He did not want to know, but it would be worse if he were entirely oblivious to what she was about to reveal. It was pathetic, though, to think that she still had not directly announced to him that she was getting a divorce. Why should she let that burden her, when she could simply assume that her eldest daughter would be happy to do the honors?

“My friend is going to arrive any minute now, and her daughter will be joining us. Her daughter is your age and she’s a really nice girl, so I expect that you will remember your manners and be polite to both of them,” she revealed.

“Oh,” said Chanyeol monotonously. “How do you know she’s a really nice girl? Have you met her before?”

“No, not yet,” she answered. “But I sure am looking forward to it,” she added breezily. “Oh! There they are!” She waved at the two ladies who just stepped inside the restaurant, beckoning them over to their table.

“Holy shit,” Chanyeol uttered under his breath when he saw the young girl that walked in. “Rosé?!”

* * *

“You’re home!” Sehun chirped, skittering down the stairs. It had been some time since that phone call between him and his future stepmother Soomin. He was even more excited to see her than to see his own father even though the couple came home at the same time.

“I am!” Soomin replied with equal mirth. She grinned heartily, knowing that Sehun had pretty much accepted her as part of the family and allowing himself to consider her to be part of this ‘home’. “I bought the egg rolls you wanted,” she added, pointing at the dining table where a stack of snacks and other souvenirs were placed for now. It seemed she bought something else for her other future stepchildren too, according to their respective preferences and liking. “I’m positive that this is the flavor you like!”

“Oh my gosh! Yes it is!” Sehun gushed and picked up the purple box of egg rolls that he had specifically asked for. “You’re awesome! Thanks for this.”

“Anytime,” said Soomin blithely. “As long as our Chickhunnie is happy, right?”

Sehun barely heard her and was already opening the packaging to retrieve the food inside. He took a seat and dug in without further ado, completely neglecting that Soomin was once again calling him by his nickname that was given by his own mother.

Seeing as he was _so_ focused on his favorite food, she went upstairs quietly and slid into the room that she now shared with her husband-to-be. He went out again, having to run some errands, which meant she had the room all to herself. Her other stepchildren were also otherwise occupied, so it seemed she could have some time to herself.

Checking that the door was securely locked, she took this opportunity to make a phone call discreetly.

“Hello?”

“Hello,” said Soomin softly, minimizing the chance that she would be heard by anyone outside the room, such as an unsuspecting housemaid.

“How’s it going?”

“Better than expected,” Soomin answered. “Hyerin was never difficult to deal with. She just understands, and she wants the best for everyone.”

“She’s a sweet girl, of course. My little angel.”

“Chickhunnie on the other hand, I had some trouble with him, but only at first. He’s got a temper, but it was pretty easy for me to placate him and distract him with food that he _loves_,” Soomin explained. “Seaweed egg rolls with pork floss does the trick without fail — that’s the way to his heart.”

“He must’ve gotten that from me...but I’m glad to hear that both of them seem fine with you now.”

“Looks like it,” Soomin replied.

“By the way, how are you and the baby?”

“We’re doing well.” Soomin smiled as she patted her belly very tenderly. “So, when are you going to come back and meet the kids?”

“When the time is right.”

“Well, it seems the time is ripe,” Soomin replied.

“Almost. I need it to be the perfect occasion.”

“And I’m guessing you have something in mind already?” Soomin asked.

“I do.”

“Don’t tell me though,” Soomin added. “So that I’ll be just as surprised as the rest of them when you return.”

“Of course.”

“I’ll speak to you soon, then,” said Soomin.

“Sure. See you soon.”


	23. Escape

“Wait, you two already know each other?” Chanyeol’s mother gasped and broke into a smile.

“That’s wonderful! How come?” Rosé’s mother asked. She had pretty much the same reaction as her friend’s, although the children looked much less pleased. Not that it mattered to their mothers.

“School.” Both Chanyeol and Rosé answered at the same time, gruffly.

“Oh my gosh, just look at them. They’re so in sync!” Rosé’s mother commented, clearly excited, whereas Rosé and Chanyeol just rolled their eyes and kept their arms folded across their chests. Chanyeol looked out the window aimlessly while Rosé flipped through the menu, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

“I know right! Who knew they could be so compatible with each other. The perfect pair,” Chanyeol’s mother replied, the two mothers’ merry tones in perfect harmony.

“What the hell?” Chanyeol whispered under his breath as he narrowed his eyes at his mother. Did she literally just talk about compatibility and how he and Rosé would make a perfect pair? And did Rosé’s mother just mention how in sync they were? Chanyeol’s eyes widened in horror all of a sudden as he glanced back and forth between the two mothers. He sure hoped his suspicions were wrong, but he had a gut feeling that the two mothers seemed to be scheming to set their children up. Perhaps this whole lunch was just to trick, or lure, or coerce the two kids into having a date…

Chanyeol shuddered and took his phone out from his pocket while the mothers ordered food. Furtively he typed out a text as his mother and her friend continued to keep each other occupied with a very engaging conversation.

Chanyeol: dude  
Chanyeol: what the fuck?  
Chanyeol: the hell is going on?  
Chanyeol: do you know what our mothers are up to?

Rosé threw a look of disgust at Chanyeol when she saw on her phone screen that that she was receiving text messages from him. But she had her suspicions too and so she texted back.

Rosé: I don’t fucking know. Why don’t you ask them?  
Rosé: I just want to get the hell out of here  
Rosé: Never even wanted to show up  
Rosé: This is so fucking stupid.

Chanyeol glanced at Rosé briefly as they texted underneath the table. Taking a sip from his drink, he carried on messaging her whilst they ignored their mothers.

Chanyeol: hey, shall we pretend to go out for a walk together and then never come back?  
Chanyeol: it’s worth a try

Rosé scowled and rolled her eyes, typing on her phone furiously.

Rosé: Don’t be stupid. That’s never gonna work. You may be dumb but they’re not.  
Rosé: Also, I am never going to be in cahoots with you again. No more deals, no more collaboration, no more clandestine agreements. I’m so done with you.

Chanyeol: Jeez  
Chanyeol: it was just an idea  
Chanyeol: you don’t have to overreact

Rosé: Well last time we listened to your idea we ended up getting into trouble so how about we go for MY idea this time and for once not get ourselves into a bigger mess than we can handle

Chanyeol gave up. Rosé just could not be reasoned with, and he was not in the mood to talk her into anything. He might be dumb but he was not stupid — it was obvious to him that she was set on rejecting any option that he could possibly suggest.

As they ate their food, the two teenagers minded their own business and did not say anything to anyone. They did sometimes half-heartedly listen to what their mothers were chatting about, though. And soon enough, Chanyeol discovered the reason why the two women were such good friends. It was because of his mother’s divorce, and Rosé’s mother also happened to be a divorcée. So she was giving lots of advice to his mother on how to adjust now that she was about to return to the single life.

On top of that, Rosé’s mother learned from her own experience. She very much wanted to protect her daughter from following her footsteps which only led up to a marriage that ended badly. She would like Rosé to have a happy and healthy and wholesome romantic relationship, and she was determined to secure that for her daughter at all costs. So, it seemed to be her idea to set up Rosé and Chanyeol as well as for them to try dating each other. Simply because their mothers got along so well, surely the two children would make the couple of the year, right?

Their children were having none of this bullshit though, and there was no way they were going to become a couple, contrary to their mothers’ unrealistic wishes. Rosé reckoned that the more her mother tried to push for it to happen, the less inclined she would be to consider dating anyone that her mother might recommend.

Honestly, Chanyeol found this stunt to be quite laughable and pathetic, and he just could not wait for it to backfire on the two duplicitous mothers. Even though what remained of his faith in relationships was little, if at all, at least he had always been of the idea that romantic relationships should be built on love and trust. In other words, it was preposterous to stick two teenagers in a restaurant and expect that they would instantly click and become a couple. Well, perhaps for some couples it did work that way. Call it love at first sight or whatever. But for Chanyeol and Rosé it was certainly not going to be like that. They used to make out after school every day, but that was never going to happen again. Now she hated him, and he never even liked her romantically to begin with.

“I have to go,” Rosé cut in and announced dispassionately. She stood up and tucked a strand of her long, silky hair behind her ear. “I gotta meet up with Nayoung and Sejeong in like,” she pursed her lips and checked her watch. “Fifteen minutes ago.”

“Sweetheart, it’s rude to just leave the table in the middle of a meal,” said her mother.

“Yeah, but it’s also rude to stand them up,” Rosé pointed out in dissatisfaction. “Look, I _promised_ my friends that I’d go out with them. I didn’t ask to come here; _you_ were the one who dragged me here,” she added flatly and shrugged. “Besides, I’m finished with my food. You can take your time with it though.”

Chanyeol snorted, realizing that he and Rosé were encountering the same sort of tricky situation with their mothers. Both he and Rosé would much rather be anywhere but here. Except Rosé’s mother did sound less unpleasant, her tone less sharp, and so far she had not threatened her daughter into anything yet. His own mother however was goddamn abusive and loathsome.

“Honey, please, just take a seat and at least have a chat with Chanyeol,” her mother pleaded. “You two barely spoke a word to each other.”

“There is nothing I want to say to him,” Rosé insisted, talking as if Chanyeol was not even in the room.

As the two of them argued, Chanyeol got bored and looked out the window once more.

* * *

“Yeah, this is the place,” said Sehun to his chauffeur, pointing at the new bubble tea store that was a few steps away from where the car had stopped. “Do you mind waiting a few minutes? I’m going to just grab a drink and then we can go home.”

His chauffeur nodded. “Sure, no problem. Take your time,” he said, and then pressed a button to make the car door slide open for Sehun to step out of the vehicle.

“Oh, and do you want me to get anything for you?” Sehun asked.

“Nah, I’m fine,” the chauffeur smiled. Recently his employer’s youngest son was becoming...nicer. Less bratty, less demanding, more considerate. “But thanks.”

Happily Sehun went into the store and bought a drink. But by the time he exited the store, he became the opposite of happy. He should have never so much as taken a glance at the customers sitting at the table by the window of the restaurant that was right next to the bubble tea store. When he saw Chanyeol sitting there, and right opposite to him was yet another familiar face — Rosé’s — Sehun dropped the drink that he was holding, and it spilled everywhere, causing a huge mess.

He was so shocked that it felt as if the world stopped spinning and he was frozen in this moment in time. The next thing that registered on him was that Chanyeol was pushing everyone out of the way and rushing out of the restaurant, toward him, not at all giving a damn that the spillage was going to further ruin and soak his old, worn-out sneakers.

Once Sehun picked up on Chanyeol’s cologne — which meant he was near enough for his scent to mask the aroma of the fruity bubble tea that was now all over the ground — Sehun already felt weak. He already sensed something in him, perhaps a voice in the back of his head, that wanted to give in and not be mad at Chanyeol. But at the same time he was also hurting so much inside that he did not want to allow himself to surrender so easily. So he forced himself to run away from Chanyeol, back to the car. Chanyeol mentioned that he was coerced into having lunch with his mother and her friend, but as far as Sehun could recall, he never mentioned that _Rosé_ out of all people was going to be joining them.

Sehun did not know what to think. What the hell was he supposed to think? Maybe it was all just a misunderstanding. Maybe he just got the wrong idea. Or maybe he had been lied to all along, and that Chanyeol was actually dating Rosé behind his back. That was why he was either late or hardly ever able to make time for their dates, or having to cancel...the more Sehun thought about it, the more he wanted to cry.

Chanyeol only had eyes for Sehun and he kept his eyes locked on Sehun as he ran toward the younger boy at full speed. He could feel his shoes get soaked, and his socks too, but for now he did not care. Sehun’s reaction was enough to indicate how he felt seeing Chanyeol and Rosé dine together. But Chanyeol was resolved to not let Sehun get away — so he sped up and lunged forward, firmly looping Sehun into a back hug.

Sehun gasped, but he could barely hear himself. He could not tell if he was crying, or if he was breathing at all. He could only feel Chanyeol’s embrace, firm and warm, holding him back with a passion. Locked up in Chanyeol’s strong arms, Sehun was not going anywhere. And he did not want to leave either. Perhaps he could convince himself that there was a perfectly logical reason why Rosé was there. He had been so disappointed in Chanyeol lately, but he still wanted to give Chanyeol the chance to explain himself.

“Sehun.” Chanyeol’s voice was quivering. “Listen to me. It’s not what you think it is.” His tone was pleading and this was the first time in his life that he _truly_ felt that he was not the one with the upper hand in this relationship. Perhaps they should never have been on unequal footing if they were going to be in a romantic relationship at all, but Chanyeol figured they could worry about that later. Right now he was not even sure if they would still be able to carry on this relationship, if Sehun still wanted in. Chanyeol knew that he had disappointed and hurt Sehun way too much recently. Perhaps it was not even a good idea for them to date. And yet Chanyeol felt that it would hurt him too if he had to make himself let go of Sehun.

“Why…” Sehun croaked, sounding as if he was on the verge of crying and breaking down. “I don’t get it...I don’t understand…”

Chanyeol was freaking out inwardly, fearing that Sehun was going to push him away any moment. Of course Sehun would want an explanation, and of course Chanyeol wanted to give him a plausible explanation, but his mind went blank and he was panicking.

Luckily, Sehun’s chauffeur stepped out of the car and hurriedly made his way to the couple.

“Are you kids okay?” He asked worriedly. “Maybe you two should get home first. Come on,” he suggested, bowing apologetically at the onlookers. He was hoping it would hint to the two of them that whilst they were caught up in this emotional and heartbreaking moment, they were actually blocking the way and causing an inconvenience to the passersby.

The chauffeur ushered both of them into the vehicle after some effort, and then drove away. The two mothers looked on in utter shock and disbelief, still taking some time to process what they had just witnessed. Rosé on the other hand was already out of sight, seizing the first chance she got to get out of there and was probably meeting up with her friends already.


	24. I Won't Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We are two-thirds into this fic already! Thank you for reading and supporting me this whole time. :DD

Apart from Soomin who was taking a nap, nobody else in Sehun’s family was at home. Only the butler and a couple housemaids were around to see Sehun and Chanyeol come home. They were somewhat worried to see that Young Master Sehun was looking so tearful, but Chanyeol looked even worse and was downright distraught.

Chanyeol kicked off his shoes and took off his socks, both soaked and smelling like the fruity bubble tea. It was kind of embarrassing but that was the last thing he should be worried about at the moment. He sniffled and thought he was about to have an emotional collapse because of _all_ that had been going on. Frankly he was overwhelmed and he had no idea how to deal with all of this.

Then he felt someone take his hand. He was so astounded that it really took him a moment before he slowly looked up, blinking several times to make sure this was really happening. His mouth was slightly hung open when he saw that it was Sehun holding his hand. He knew that it could only have been Sehun, but what was most astonishing to Chanyeol was that Sehun would even make that move. After all, it was a gesture that conveyed support and affection which, considering what had just happened and what had been going on between them recently, was not at all what Chanyeol was expecting from Sehun.

Even though Chanyeol was definitely the one who should be explaining himself to Sehun, it was the younger boy who offered an explanation first. The expression on Chanyeol’s face was enough to indicate that he was very surprised and curious as to know why Sehun would still be willing to hold his hand. Deep inside Chanyeol felt that he did not deserve it, and he did wonder why Sehun was not flaring up and bellowing at him right now.

“Because I know you care about me,” said Sehun softly, although the sorrow in his eyes stayed. “Because I know you don’t want to let me go. And because I know that I wouldn’t be able to let you go either.”

“You...you still have faith in us?” Chanyeol asked, croaking and choking on his own words.

Sehun nodded. “For every reason to give up I can think of more reasons to hold on.”

Chanyeol looked down in shame and rubbed his temples with his free hand. Sehun gave his other hand a tug and led Chanyeol up the stairs so they could make their way to his room. Inside, they sat on the side of his bed. Chanyeol then cleared his throat and piped up.

“I was being completely honest with you when I said that my mother forced me into joining her and her friend for lunch,” he began. “And trust me, Sehun, I couldn’t believe my eyes either when Rosé walked into the restaurant and sat down at our table. My mother never told me that her friend’s daughter was going to be here as well. You also know that she loves keeping secrets from me. So I would never even have known that my mother’s friend was none other than Rosé’s mother. Rosé didn’t know what was going on either and she _hated_ being in the same room as I was. Please, both of us desperately wanted to get out of there. But we were equally oblivious to the fact that our mothers actually set this up as a blind date for us. They wanted me and Rosé to date, and they were trying so hard to make it happen. So I _know_ you might have gotten the impression that there’s still something going on between me and Rosé. If I were in your shoes, I would have jumped to that conclusion as well. I’m sorry you had to see what you saw; it’s really not what you might have thought it was. And I _promise_, Sehun, I promise you, I swear,” he said, desperately and pleadingly. He grabbed both of Sehun’s hands and took a deep breath. “I swear that there’s _absolutely nothing_ going on between me and her. I never cared about her in the first place. I have zero emotional investment or interest in her. Not to mention she _hates_ me — hell, I’m sure your brother can attest for it as well. So please, please, please believe me.”

“I do. I believe you,” Sehun replied right away, this time not to end the conversation but because he truly meant what he said. He was quick to offer his reassurance and trust that he could see Chanyeol really desperately needed. By now Chanyeol was digging his nails into Sehun’s hands already, frantically clenching his hands to the point where he was trembling.

“I know I treated you like crap before and I used to not give a damn what you think about me, but I…” Chanyeol was on the brink of breaking into sobs. His shaky voice gave it all away. “I need you to trust me. Please. I really want to make this...this relationship...I really want to make it work with you, but I don’t know how to. I hate to admit it, I hate to feel this way, but I’m _scared_,” he finally revealed. His breathing became uneven and a painful expression spread across his face. “I’m scared that we’ll lose what we have. I’m scared that our relationship will fail, like my parents’, or like my sister’s, and I can’t _stand_ it. God, I can’t stand it!” He exclaimed. All of his agony was evident in his voice and Sehun felt his anguish too. Sehun had never seen such an emotional and vulnerable side of Chanyeol before, but all he knew was that he was going to be here with Chanyeol no matter what.

“I get it. I trust you. I know you don’t want our relationship to turn out like the failed cases all around you. I won’t let that happen,” said Sehun earnestly, eager to get Chanyeol to calm down and slow down. He meant everything he said, and he knew that it was what Chanyeol would want to hear. But Chanyeol was so overwhelmed and distraught that he just shook his head frantically and carried on.

“I don’t know how to make it stop. It’s more than I can handle and I wish I could do better. I wish I could do for you all the things you’re willing to do for me, but I fail again and again. Why does it have to be this way? Just, _why_? Why do we bother with relationships at all? Why do we even try? Why do you even have feelings for me?!” Chanyeol demanded.

“Chanyeol, please…” Sehun looked crestfallen. All he could do was hold Chanyeol’s hands tight, as if to provide _and_ seek strength at the same time.

“I wish I never developed feelings for you,” Chanyeol stated, full of frustration and bitterness. He knew it was such an insensitive and hurtful thing to say, and it did not even truly reflect the way he felt inside. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes for a moment. “Because then I wouldn’t have to worry about losing you,” he added. “But I _do_ have feelings for you. That’s why I can’t bear the thought of us eventually falling apart. I’m just so scared and I can’t bear it.”

“I won’t let that happen to us,” Sehun repeated himself, more resolutely this time. At first Chanyeol could not even find it in him to look Sehun in the eye. He was too ashamed of himself to face Sehun. But Sehun sounded like there was more he wanted to say, and yet he paused, which make Chanyeol look up. And when he did, Sehun went on. “I understand your fears. I hate to think about it too. But we can face it together.”

Chanyeol sighed in fatigue and despair. “I’d love it if we could, but how can we? How, when I don’t have faith in relationships anymore…”

“And I can see why you’d lose faith in relationships,” Sehun replied patiently. “Because from your perspective, you’ve only ever seen relationships wither and decay. And I don’t blame you for it. Really, I don’t blame you for thinking that relationships are doomed to fail. But...how can you be so sure that we won’t be able to break this ‘curse’?”

“And what makes you so sure that we can?” Chanyeol asked, still despondent and disheartened, but Sehun was his last hope.

“Because I’ve proven you wrong before,” said Sehun with certainty and even confidence. “You said you would never be interested in a kid like me. And I believe that you believed it, back then. But now...look at where we are now. You’ve condemned me to believe that I would never have a chance with you, but I’m the best example that things can turn out to be the complete opposite of what you might expect. So if you still have feelings for me, if you still care about me, about us, then don’t give up on us,” he pleaded. “And when I tell you that I’ll do all that I can for the sake of _us_, I need _you_ to trust me too.”

Chanyeol sniffled. He loosened his grip on Sehun’s hands but not to convey that he was going to let go of what they should be fighting for. It meant that Sehun’s words and sincerity were finally putting him at ease, and that he had found a sufficient degree of solace from Sehun’s reassurance to relax a little. This gave Sehun an opportunity to move his hand up till it reached Chanyeol’s cheek.

“You always did this with me,” said Sehun affectionately, using his thumb to catch the heavy teardrop that fell from Chanyeol’s lashes and wiping it away with a tender brush. “Let me do this with you too.”

Chanyeol could not hold back anymore. He drew Sehun in and kissed him, and for once _he_ was the needier one between the two of them. Sehun was only mildly surprised and caught on quickly, pouring as much raw emotion into the kiss as Chanyeol was. Since they brought up the past, Sehun could recall a time when Chanyeol hardly wanted to interact with him. It was a time when Chanyeol felt that Sehun could not understand him. But now he did. He understood. No matter how intensely their worldviews and values used to clash, he did understand Chanyeol better now. Because Chanyeol was willing to confide his fears in Sehun, they were able to connect and build their bond. It effectively lessened the distance between the two of them, and that was what Sehun had wanted all along.

They pulled apart briefly, and Sehun waited for Chanyeol’s breathing to become even and smooth again as he gradually calmed down and felt less uneasy. Of course, his fears were still there, but at least he felt like it would be alright for him to not think about it or not deal with it for now. It was okay to be afraid, but he sure could use a little break from it. And break time meant that he should be devoting all his attention to Sehunnie, not worrying about what might or might not happen in the future.

They locked lips once more, kissing more passionately this time. Slowly, Chanyeol had Sehun lie back on the bed and then climbed atop the younger boy. Sehun looked up at Chanyeol with endless devotion and affection in his eyes, finding that getting to touch Chanyeol had become something that came more and more naturally to him. He welcomed it when Chanyeol kissed him with escalating fervency. Whenever Chanyeol used his lips to trace Sehun’s beautiful jawline it always gave him a feeling he could never forget. Then Chanyeol scooted lower, nipping at Sehun’s neck and nibbling at his collarbone. He went further down, lower, lower...until his mouth was on Sehun’s crotch.

* * *

When Soomin woke up from her nap, Nari the housemaid attended to her and gave her something warm to drink.

“How are you feeling?” Nari asked.

“Not nauseous at the moment, but oh man, being pregnant is more tiring than I could’ve imagined,” said Soomin with a smile. “Where are the kids? Are they home yet?”

“I believe Miss Hyerin and Young Master Yifan won’t be home until dinnertime, probably,” Nari answered. “But Young Master Sehun came back, earlier this afternoon.”

Soomin nodded. “Alone?”

“No, he was with his boyfriend,” replied Nari.

“Ah. Our frequent house guest,” Soomin remarked. “I remember his name — Park Chanyeol, isn’t it?”

“Yes. But both of them looked really upset. They’ve been in Young Master Sehun’s room ever since they came back. I wonder if they’re doing alright,” said Nari, who then lowered her voice. “Do you think we should let Madam know about this?”

Soomin paused for thought before saying, “let’s wait a bit first. We’ll see how it plays out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, the next chapter is going to have SO much drama. (;


	25. Hyerin

“Happy birthday!” Everyone in the house cheered and clapped for Hyerin. She smiled at all of them and thanked them all — from all of her siblings to her future stepmother to the household staff. What a delightful way to start the day!

After a nutritious breakfast, Soomin as well as Yifan and Sehun took turns to give their birthday gifts to Hyerin. She was particularly pleased that Jinyan was back from China for a bit; it had been a while since the two sisters saw each other. It was almost enough to make up for their father’s absence. Almost. Of course, business and making money took priority over his firstborn’s birthday celebrations.

“I got you something from China as well,” Jinyan announced, beckoning her sister over to her room. “I hope you like it.”

“Thanks! I’m sure I will. But honestly, your presence is enough of a present,” Hyerin replied. She was smiling, but there was some sadness, and Jinyan picked up on that.

“I know how you feel,” said Jinyan with a light sigh. “I also wish Dad could be here. And he _should_ be here. For you and for all of us. He should.”

Hyerin shrugged, just wanting to dismiss her disappointment. “He didn’t even call me or send a text to greet me. But, you know, I’m sure he wouldn’t forget what day it is. He’s probably just really busy with work or in another time zone. It’s alright.”

_No, it’s not_, Jinyan wanted to say, but there was no point.

“Anyway,” Hyerin went on. “It was almost a decade ago when I cried to you about the exact same thing, remember? It’s not the first time I’m spending my birthday without him, and it’s not like I have to spend my birthday all by myself. I have you and the rest of our family and everybody in the house. I’m not going to be sad about anything. I’m going to go out and celebrate with you guys and have the time of my life!”

“That’s the spirit!” Jinyan replied, matching her sister’s effort to push the disappointment away.

Very soon, Hyerin found herself on a yacht with her siblings and a group of her friends. Chanyeol also came to the party; Hyerin figured that he was as good as family already, since he was such good friends with Yifan and now that he and Sehun were a couple. It was ironic that Chanyeol was in the house more often than the actual owner of the house was.

“Noona, I have a birthday present for you too,” Chanyeol piped up. “It’s not much, but I just wanted to let you know that I’m truly thankful for what you’ve done for me. You let me stay at a house that felt way more like home than my actual ‘residence’ did, and that really meant a lot to me. You're kind to me and it’s so much more valuable than any material gift that anyone can buy for me.”

“Oh, that’s so thoughtful of you! You really didn’t have to,” said Hyerin with a warm smile. “How are you and your family doing? Are things getting any better?”

“Barely…” Chanyeol drawled. “Actually? No, not really. My parents are getting a divorce — my dad moved out, my mother is still the bane of my existence, my sister is going through a breakup, so I’m the last hope that this broken family has got, since I still have Sehun. Thanks for your concern though.”

Hyerin patted him on the shoulder in encouragement. “Well, when I grew up I didn’t really have my parents around much of the time, so maybe I’m not fit to give advice since our circumstances are so different. But still,” she added. “I do hope that it gets better for you. And if you ever need it, just come over to our house and stay a while. You won’t be getting in anyone’s way, so no worries about that.”

“Thanks, noona. I’m glad I got to know you,” he smiled. “I also think we’ll be seeing each other even more often in the future. Since, you know, Sehun and I, we...”

“Yeah, and I’m so happy for both of you,” she replied. “To be honest, Sehun can be a bit demanding and impatient at times, and that’s probably because we tend to spoil him more than we should. But there are also times when he shows you a really thoughtful and protective side of him that you don’t expect. I mean, I practically raised him, so I know him well, but sometimes he still surprises me with those instances of maturity, especially since he’s the youngest in the family — at least for now. He’s a baby, but when he really cares about someone he will go out of his way to do something _just_ for them. I see you are blessed enough to be on the receiving end of that.”

Chanyeol grinned. “I agree. ‘Blessed’ is the word for it. He is so much more than the kid that I took him for when he and I first got acquainted with each other. I will treat him well.”

Hyerin was glad to hear that. “Then, I will trust you with my littlest brother.”

* * *

“Sehun-ah? What are you doing?”

Sehun turned around abruptly and found that his sister Jinyan was talking to him. She was halfway down the stairs leading to the lower deck where he was standing. She stared at him in curiosity, but also expectantly. Alarmed, he had to surreptitiously and deftly lead her to the upper deck.

“I’ve been away for quite a few weeks yet I see that you’ve still been keeping up the habit of eavesdropping,” Jinyan ‘scolded’, booping her youngest brother on the forehead.

“Well, a lot of other things have changed while you were gone!” Sehun protested. “For instance, I’m not single anymore!”

“Yeah, I heard you were dating this Chinese boy—”

“Noona!” He gasped. “I can’t believe that, in this day and age of modern technology, you’re still so outdated with my love life!”

She laughed. “I’m just messing with you. I know you’re here with your actual boyfriend.”

“I can tell you all about it if you like. I know _your_ love life has been extraordinarily dry, so perhaps I could share some of my luck with you,” he joked. “If you ask me nicely.”

“Right,” she rolled her eyes and giggled. “The last time I saw Chanyeol, he was in tears and you were eavesdropping on his conversation with Yifan.”

“Guilty as charged. But, that time you also exposed me for having a crush on Chanyeol,” he pointed out.

“That I did, and I have no regrets. Now that we’re reunited, you’ve already become his boyfriend,” she replied cheerily. “That character development is what I live for.”

“My full time job is making you proud,” he stated smugly. “And I do a _very_ good job at that.”

“Yeah, yeah. No one makes me prouder than my baby brother does,” she grinned. “So, I’m waiting for you to tell me all about how you and Chanyeol got together, as you said you would.”

He nodded expectantly. “And then?”

“And then,” she answered with a chuckle. “I’ll also spill the tea on something interesting that happened to me while I was in Shanghai.”

* * *

After collecting the tea from Jinyan, Sehun proceeded to go get something to eat. But when he saw Chanyeol also on the way to grab food, Sehun just decided to sneak up on his boyfriend and back-hug him.

Chanyeol smiled, basking in the affection that he had always wanted. “Baby.”

“I’m so happy to be here with you,” said Sehun heartily. “Or anywhere. As long as we’re together.”

“Anywhere?”

Sehun nodded. “It’s the people who make the place.”

“True,” Chanyeol replied. “Although, I couldn’t be happier to be _here_.”

“What’s so special about _here_?” Sehun asked, turning looking up at Chanyeol in curiosity.

“Don’t laugh. This is my first ever boat party,” said Chanyeol. Sehun knew that the implication was that Chanyeol grew up in a family that was nowhere as financially comfortable as Sehun’s.

“That’s alright though,” Sehun replied in reassurance. “There’s always a first time.”

“Yeah, but...everyone here seems to be so...accustomed to a high-end lifestyle.” Chanyeol shrugged and looked around. “It’s a social circle that I don’t fit into. I’m not saying I don’t enjoy the party; it’s just that I kind of feel out of place here.”

“Aw, but I don’t want these...socioeconomic barriers to get in between us…” Sehun pouted. “Let’s just go to more yacht charters together and in no time you’ll feel like it’s exactly where you belong. Especially since I’ll be with you. You're gonna love it.”

Chanyeol nodded and grinned. “That actually sounds nice.”

“Not to rub it in your face, but my first ever yacht charter was when I was 4 years old,” Sehun revealed.

“Oh, that’s a long time ago,” Chanyeol commented. “I have no idea what I was doing when I was that age. Probably eating paste or doing some weird shit. Like using my pens as drumsticks and hitting them on random objects in the house as if they were my makeshift drum set. Think I ended up breaking some of my mother’s cosmetics and then got a beating for that.” He sighed and shook his head. “Anyway, tell me about the first ever boat party you’ve been to.”

“Well, I remember pretty much nothing from that day. But the one thing that I can still recall is that both my parents were there with me and Hyerin-noona, as well as some of our relatives,” Sehun explained.

“Ah…” replied Chanyeol. “Little did you know that it would turn out to be such a bittersweet memory.”

“Of course, at that time, I had no clue. And that’s already the most recent memory I had of my ‘family’ all in one place,” said Sehun. “But now, it doesn’t even matter anymore. I’ve already let go of it. I don’t yearn for a reunion with my parents. There’s no point. As long as the four of us — as long as my siblings and I stick together, it’ll be alright. It’ll be good enough for me.”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol nodded in agreement. “Don’t let your parents’ negligence or failures rob you of the good things in life that you deserve.”

“That’s what I keep telling myself as well,” replied Sehun. “Although, now that I think about it, I do kind of miss my mother. Maybe a little. I wish I could get to know her better, as in personally rather than just from what Hyerin-noona has told me. But I guess that's just not going to happen.”

This time, it was Chanyeol who took Sehun’s hand. “Do you still feel like it wouldn’t make sense for you to be as close to your half-siblings as you are to Hyerin-noona?”

“Of course I don’t feel that way anymore! I can’t believe I was in denial about it for so long. But now the clarity that comes to me is that I love all of them and I appreciate having them in my life; it’s just that I feel particularly _thankful_ to Hyerin-noona, simply because she raised all of us.”

“Whoa, I’m glad to see that that’s the way you view things now,” Chanyeol remarked, smiling proudly at his boyfriend. “Hyerin-noona was right — you _can_ be mature sometimes.”

“Don’t forget that _you_ played a part in making me realize why I _thought_ I felt there was any difference between the bond I share with a full-sibling and what I share with my half-siblings,” Sehun pointed out. “I make you proud, right?”

“You do, baby,” Chanyeol grinned, tenderly cupping Sehun’s face. “I’m so proud of you. I never thought that you were capable of becoming someone I could be proud of, but you did, and I couldn’t be prouder.”

Sehun giggled. And then, he gave Chanyeol a peck on the lips. “Shall we go get some champagne?”

* * *

By the time Hyerin and her siblings got home after a fun day, they had used up pretty much all of their energy. Still, Hyerin was so happy and grateful that she got to have a blast.

Once their chauffeur dropped them off, the four of them were greeted not by the butler but, rather, by the housemaid, Nari.

“Miss Hyerin,” Nari announced. “There is someone who wants to see you, waiting in the foyer at the moment. And you too, Young Master Sehun.”

The eldest and youngest of the siblings exchanged glances, both of them looking equally befuddled. It was already so late, and they sure did wonder who was here to see them, and what business they might have that compelled them to personally pay a visit to the house. At the same time Jinyan and Yifan were just as bewildered, wondering why this mysterious guest left them out and was specifically asking for their siblings. The four of them stepped inside their house anyway, wanting answers as much as they needed rest after the party.

This mysterious visitor had her back to the front door, so the four siblings could not see who it was. This only made them more curious, yet they were also wary of who it might be. Hyerin was just as uncertain as the rest of her siblings. But as usual, she was the first to approach this visitor. 

When she took a good look at the guest, her jaw dropped.

“Mom?!”


	26. Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: self-harm

At Hyerin’s exclamation, the rest of her siblings also gasped in astonishment. But this was especially awkward for the kids who did not get to call this lady their mother. Jinyan grabbed Yifan by the forearm, both of them astounded but also jittery. Being illegitimate children, they were both very much aware that they were better off out of sight. Since this unexpected visitor did not so much as mention the two of them, they figured it was better for them to furtively make their way upstairs before she spotted them — they had a hunch that she would not have anything positive to say about those two. It would only be wise for them to stay out of it.

Gingerly, Sehun stepped forward, remaining wary as he stood next to his sister. He took a good look at the woman who was supposedly his mother. His biological mother, right here in front of him, in the flesh. The woman that gave birth to him and raised him for six years but then ceased to be part of his life. In that moment, Sehun felt an intense yet strange mix of emotions stirring in his chest. It was not even anything _like_ what he felt when he first confessed his feelings to Chanyeol. This feeling was _much_ heavier. It was a burden. He did not know how to face his mother, nor did he know how she was able to face him and Hyerin. There was so much he could not figure out, like why their mother was back, specifically why she was back after having vanished for so many years. It had been a decade. She had made no effort to contact any of her children but now here she was, back in this house. As if the ten years that she had been away for had gone by in the blink of an eye. As if her disappearance had no repercussions at all.

Sehun felt incredibly conflicted. Part of him was appalled. How dare she? How dare she waltz back in as if she had not abandoned her kids for a big part of their lives? And now that she had returned, what did she want with them? She had already divorced their father, so would it really be plausible for her to become part of the household once again? And above that, was it _appropriate_? Sehun had just begun to accept Soomin as part of the ‘family’; how could the OG wife and the new stepmother coexist within the same house? Sure, it was a spacious house, but there was only room for one matriarch.

“Children,” said their mother, who gulped and sounded as if she was about to choke on her words. She was utterly unable to stop her tears from streaming down her face, and oddly enough Sehun could not find any part of him that wanted to soothe her. _Let her cry_, said a hissing voice at the back of his mind. He had not forgotten how much _he_ and even Hyerin had cried at the beginning, when they were still dealing with ‘losing’ their mother in a way that was possibly, arguably more painful than death.

“Mom?” Hyerin spoke again, her voice quivering like never before. “Is it really you? Is this real? You’re back?”

Their mother nodded, glancing between the two of them. “I wish I was able to come back sooner. I know it’s been too long, and you two have grown up so much already.”

“I can’t believe it…” Hyerin whispered, covering her mouth with her hands. Her speech was figurative, but on Sehun’s face was a _literal_ look of disbelief.

“Neither can I,” said Sehun bitterly. “If you’re really our mother then prove it.”

Sehun did not mean it as a challenge. He could see with his own two eyes that this house guest — who actually used to co-own this house — looked a lot like Hyerin. And from time to time when Sehun flipped through old photo albums, just to recover a sense of what his own mother looked like, his own recollection did match the face and stature of the lady right before him.

Not at all taken aback, their mother reached into her handbag and conjured a bracelet. Confidently she showed it to Sehun by gently grabbing his hand and placing the item onto his palm. Sehun stared at the object, realizing that it had the same design as the one that he searched the whole house for. That was some time ago when he was trying to use it to cheer Hyerin up, back when they were all distraught thanks to Soomin’s entry into their lives.

“I designed and made this myself,” she explained. “I made a pair — kept one for myself and left the other with you right before I —”

“Right before you abandoned us,” Sehun cut in brusquely and finished the sentence for his mother. “Isn’t that right?”

She sighed and nodded reluctantly. “I suppose, yes, that’s one way to put it.”

“Sehun,” Hyerin chimed in and placed a hand on her brother’s shoulder. “I’m sure she had her reasons.”

“Why are you defending her?” He snapped.

“She’s our mother,” she reasoned. It was as simple as that.

“Then she should’ve acted like it,” he shot back. “And that’s not what happened, was it?”

“No, it wasn’t,” their mother answered. “But you only know half of the story, Chickhunnie.”

“Oh? And the other half?” He folded his arms across his chest, demanding an explanation that he reckoned he was owed. But at the same time he was also not quite willing to give her a chance to explain herself, which made him feel even more conflicted.

“Perhaps you two should take a seat,” she suggested. Once they were seated on the armchairs opposite to her, she began. “I left for selfish reasons. I will not deny it. It was a decision that was best for me, even if it might not have been the best for the two of you. At the time, my mental health was worse than it had ever been. I was severely depressed because my marriage to your father was not working out and I had to put up with his affairs. And…to tell you the truth, I was suicidal.”

“Mom…” said Hyerin sorrowfully.

“No, it’s alright, Hyerin-ah,” replied their mother in reassurance. “I can talk about it. I think perhaps I _need_ to talk about it. And your brother wants to hear it,” she added. “I’m just sorry that you had to see what you saw.”

Abruptly, Sehun turned to look at his sister. “What did you see?”

Hyerin chewed on her lip in hesitation. “Sehun, I’m not sure I should — I just…I don’t know how to tell you this.”

Seeing as she was struggling, their mother took matters into her own hands. “That time Hyerin accidentally saw me cutting myself,” she revealed. “She must have been…11 years old at the time?”

Sehun gaped at Hyerin. “Why have you never told me about this?!”

“It wouldn’t have made things any easier for us anyway,” Hyerin replied hastily, and it clearly pained her to talk about this.

“That incident was what made me realize the traumatizing impact that it would have on my kids if I had stayed in a house and in a marriage that had become toxic for me. It was going to destroy me and I imagine it would scar you as well,” Mom explained apologetically. “It wouldn’t do any of us any good if I had forced myself to stay. I hope you can understand this, at the very least, even if you can’t find it in you to agree with my decision in the end.”

“We understand,” said Hyerin right away. Much to her relief, Sehun did not disagree or retort. “And how are you doing now?”

“Well, I spent many years battling my mental illness and other issues that I had going on. And now, finally, I can feel like a normal person again,” she answered. “And now that I’ve recovered, I want to get back in touch with the two of you. My very own children. You two will always be a part of me.”

“So that’s why you came back?” Sehun asked, not sounding sardonic but not in approval either. “For us?”

“That’s exactly why I decided to return,” Mom stated. “Then there’s the other reason — I’m aware that over the years, your father has not been a good father to the two of you.”

“That’s an understatement,” Sehun commented sharply, his tone spiteful and full of disappointment.

“I know, Chickhunnie. I know. And I’m sorry,” said Mom, sounding truly remorseful. “I’m sorry for many things. Perhaps it was a bad idea to show up unannounced in the first place. I guess you weren’t ready for all that I want to say to you.”

“No, we’re glad to have you back,” Hyerin insisted.

“I know you are,” Mom replied. “But I’ve only been in Chickhunnie’s life for such a short period of time, much shorter than I was in yours for. So…” she sighed. “Of course you would take to it differently. And I don’t blame either of you for it, even if you hate me for what I’ve done and never forgive me for it.”

“I could never hate you,” Hyerin reiterated. “You were dealing with so much at the time and I can understand that it was very tough for you.”

“Hyerin-ah, my sweet angel…” Mom smiled, but tearfully. “All I can say is that I appreciate your kindness and acceptance — any degree of it, even though I’m not sure I’m anywhere near worthy.” She shot a glance at Sehun who still wore a hardened expression on his face. “Anyway, I’m going to give both of you some time to process all of this, me being here and all. We’ll talk again in the morning, or whenever you feel ready to have a conversation with me. I’ll be here. In the house. The house staff who could still recognize me offered to tidy a room for me, so let’s all get some sleep tonight and then carry this on tomorrow,” she suggested. “And…one last thing,” she added with a smile. “Happy birthday, Hyerin-ah.”

* * *

Upstairs, Yifan slid into Jinyan’s room, trying to make as little noise as possible. Both of them looked worried as they were about to have a conversation they never thought they would have to have.

“I know what you're thinking,” Jinyan began. “And I agree. We should really talk about it.”

“Yeah, we sure need to,” said Yifan. “Is that really our father’s ex-wife?” He asked. “Hyerin-noona and Sehun are reunited with their long-lost mother? That's so unexpected.”

“I'm just as astounded as you are. Bet they didn't see it coming either,” Jinyan replied. “But I think that's really her. Some members of the housekeeping staff — especially the ones who have been working here for a longer time — seemed to recognize her.”

“I think we should be more concerned about what this means for us,” Yifan pointed out. “She's not gonna appreciate the two of us being around. Or existing at all. In her eyes _our_ mother must have been some sort of an evil homewrecker, and undeniably we’re the _bastards_. That's not gonna sit well with her.”

“That's to be expected. Hopefully, she’ll just pretend we aren't in the house at all and we’ll just have to stay out of her way. I'm guessing she's here for _her_ kids, not to confront us. She doesn't even know us personally,” said Jinyan.

Yifan nodded. “There's probably someone else in the house she’d be more wary of. I mean, we’re just kids. And our mother passed away such a long time ago — what's the point in giving _us_ a difficult time? On the other hand, I wonder how Soomin would feel about being in the same house as her fiancé’s ex-wife.”

“This is actually so awkward,” Jinyan remarked wryly. “Soomin doesn't have a problem with us and I don't have a problem with her, as a person. If the two women have a problem with each other, then it's between _them_. I don't want any part of it.”

“I feel you. But then, what if Dad comes home and sees that his ex-wife and his fiancée are under the same roof?” Yifan asked curiously.

Jinyan smiled slyly at her brother. “Then we’ll be the luckiest people in the house because we actually don't have to worry about any of it. Unless we’re actually getting kicked out. Which won't be happening, because nobody has any right to do that to us. Except Dad, but he won't, because he's the one who brought us here in the first place.”

“Oh… makes sense,” replied Yifan. “So, we can pretty much just ignore whatever is going on and go to sleep, right? In that case, I'm saying goodnight.”

Jinyan yawned, stretching her arms as if to show how carefree she got to be. “Goodnight.”

* * *

Hyerin did not get a wink of sleep that night. She lied in bed but was unable to rest. Her body was tired after the yacht charter, but her mind was still way too active. There were too many thoughts she had to deal with; so much had happened that she felt like the boat party was a long time ago. It was a big deal to her that her mother had returned. She was immensely relieved that she finally had a maternal figure back in her life, rather than having to _be_ that maternal figure for all of her siblings like she had been doing for the past decade. But at the same time she also felt uneasy about having her mother back in the house. And the fact that she felt uneasy made her feel even more uneasy because she was not quite able to put a finger on why.

No matter what went on in the family, or who was in the house and who was constantly absent, it was simply in Hyerin’s nature to be the peacekeeper of the house. She remembered the chaos and turmoil that ensued when she and her siblings were first introduced to Soomin. Her father was not usually at home but when he was, he came back with a new woman on his arm. (He had even neglected to mention a single word to his children when he first got engaged, but that had become insignificant at this point.)

And so, being the peacekeeper that this family very much needed, Hyerin did wonder how messy it was going to be, now that her mother and her future stepmother were under the same roof. When neither of them was around, Hyerin used to be the First Lady of the house, but now she felt more helpless than ever.

It went from worse to worser when Hyerin realized that her mother might not even be aware that her father was about to marry Soomin and that they had a baby on the way. And was Soomin notified that she was under the same roof as her future husband’s wife-numero-uno? Things were going to be so awkward, and it drove Hyerin crazy.

The longer she stayed in bed, the less she felt like she would be able to sleep. Seeing as the sun was up already, she washed up and then exited her room, making her way downstairs to grab something to drink. She was far too troubled to be in the mood to eat anything, but at the very least she felt like she ought to stay hydrated.

When she passed by the dining room, she saw that her mother and Soomin were already seated and having breakfast, while Nari was attending both of them. Hyerin gasped and then after a moment breathed out a sigh in relief. Approaching the dining table, she piped up.

“Oh, great, you two aren’t warring. That’s splendid,” Hyerin gushed, appearing to be full of energy when she was in fact very much sleep-deprived.

“Good morning, Miss Hyerin,” said Nari as if it was just another ordinary morning. But it was not, which made her calmness very alarming to Hyerin. “Please wait a moment. I will be serving your breakfast shortly.”

As Nari excused herself and went to the kitchen, Hyerin glanced back and forth between the two other women in the room. The one her father used to be married to, and the one he was going to marry soon. Her mind was blown and she stayed silent, thinking of a polite way to phrase her ‘what the actual fuck’ sentiments.

“Have a seat, daughter,” her mother spoke, smiling and not at all looking burdened. She must have had a good night of sleep. “We’ve saved your usual seat for you.”

“Did you sleep well?” Soomin asked, helping herself to the sliced fruits.

“Sure,” Hyerin answered, even though she was inwardly freaking out and screaming. She sat down and stared at the table blankly, her brain too tired to process anything.

“You used to hate berries,” Mother said to Soomin with zero malice in her tone as she spread the strawberry jam on a slice of toast. Then she handed it to Soomin, at which Hyerin’s jaw dropped. 

“And now I love it. Pregnancy does wonders to a woman’s taste buds,” Soomin commented, happily eating her toast.

“True that. When I was pregnant with Hyerin, I wanted French fries every single day — and I normally hate junk food with a passion,” Mother replied, reaching for another slice of toast as she turned to Hyerin. “Sweetheart, you still love orange jam, don’t you?”

Something as trivial as that question could not register on Hyerin as she was under too high a mental load. Finally, she snapped. “Okay, seriously, is this some kind of a twisted joke?” She took a deep breath. “Someone better be explaining this to me. Not only are you two perfectly civil with each other, you’re also acting as if you’re old friends or something, and this is freaking me out. When I ran into my ex’s new girlfriend I almost smashed a bottle of soju over her head; I don’t know how in the world the two of you can behave like this. The calmer you are, the less calm I am. I’m about to lose my mind so _please_ tell me what is going on here. Starting with you, Mom. And the way you just waltzed back into this house as if you still call it home.”

Mother sighed. “I didn’t just ‘waltz back in’, Hyerin-ah,” she began. “I didn’t just wake up one day and decide, ‘hey, why don’t I pop around and show up out of the blue to my ex-husband’s house?’ — I took a lot of things into consideration before coming back here, most importantly whether or not you and Sehun were going to accept me as your mother. And it would break my heart if you and your brother wouldn’t accept me. So I had to do everything in my power to maximize my chances. I came prepared.”

“And what does this have to do with Soomin?” Hyerin pressed on. Her head felt so heavy and she was worried that she might collapse any moment especially since she was running on an empty stomach. But she wanted — no, she _needed_ to know the truth, to know the whole story.

“It’s a long story,” Soomin chimed in.

“Then you better get started,” Hyerin insisted, beginning to get impatient. “Because I deserve to know.”

“Alright,” Mother replied, calm as ever. “Basically, I was the one who arranged for Soomin to be your father’s secretary, It was part of my plan, for her to seduce him and then find a way to marry into this family. Then she can give me updates on how you and Chickhunnie have been doing. She’d also be privy to your father’s work schedule, so I know when he’s going to be home and when he won’t be — and I see he’s only become more and more negligent and irresponsible. But that doesn’t surprise me — apart from doing business, he’s a disappointment in many other aspects.”

“You orchestrated all of this?!” Hyerin exclaimed, shaking her head in utter disbelief. “No way.”

“I did. I was confident that your father was going to fall for someone like Soomin. Someone young and beautiful and convenient. That part was too easy and I just knew him too well. It worked in my favor because Soomin was in the perfect position to exert influence over your father — in the workplace, in their relationship, and in the house. If anyone could talk him into paying adequate attention to his children, it would be her. But he’s a lost cause,” Mother stated, exchanging nods with Soomin. “So that part didn’t quite work out. But at least Soomin could still act as a parental figure to a certain extent. Probably more to Chickhunnie than to you, Hyerin-ah, since he’s still a child and you’re all grown up now, but you know what I mean. In some sense, I’d be indirectly parenting Sehun, you see what I’m getting at? Like I’d be mothering Sehun vicariously through Soomin, since she’s doing on my behalf all the things that I could’ve and should’ve done with him. Helping him with his homework, buying him food that he likes, offering the warmth and guidance that he needs...I really wish I could’ve physically been there for him. But since I wasn’t able to, Soomin had an important role to play, on many levels.”

“What the heck…” Hyerin uttered under her breath as she slowly turned to stare at Soomin. “And why in the world would you be okay with that? Why would you just gladly pretend to love someone twice your age? And carry his child if you don’t even genuinely care for him?” She gulped. “Hold on, how did you and my mother even get acquainted in the first place?”

“I would do anything your mother asks of me,” Soomin stated resolutely. “I owe my life to her,” she explained. “When I was a teenager, I was a problematic and rebellious kid. I was doing drugs, hanging out with the wrong bunch of people, and I got knocked up. And that was it for my parents. It was the last straw for them. They were so ashamed of me that they disowned me and kicked me out of the house. I lost the baby and then I ended up in the hospital, where I met your mother. My body was fucked up from the miscarriage and all the drugs, and I had no way to pay the medical bills. So I tried to make myself sicker and weaker, because I had no place to stay. If I weren’t hospitalized, I’d be rotting on the streets. But then I got caught stealing another patient’s meds. I thought my life was ruined and there was nowhere I could go. That was when your mother offered to let me stay at her place. When you’re broke and homeless and in poor health, you’re not going to question a rich lady’s motives for taking you in and essentially adopting you. Turns out, there was no ulterior motive after all, only empathy and compassion.”

“I had my own struggles at that time,” Mother added. “Money was not a problem; a bigger problem was that I didn’t have a will to live. I thought if I took this young woman in, if I gave her shelter and food, financed her rehab and education, then I would have something to live for. I would be able to hang in there and keep fighting. Both of us were on the road to recovery. Both of us were in need of someone to lean on. We helped each other survive. Essentially, we saved each other’s lives.”

“So, to repay someone who has done so much for me,” Soomin went on. “It was actually the least I could do, seeing as I would be nowhere if it weren't for her stepping in to save a thief like me. I was willing to be anyone she needed me to be. A spy, a secretary, a stepmom — I’d agree in a heartbeat.”

“I figured that if you and Chickhunnie could accept a stepmother who’s so much younger than your father, then it would be reasonable for me to believe that you two would be able to accept your own mother, right? Ultimately what I wanted to secure was your acceptance,” Mother revealed. “And now that we’re reunited, I figured it’d be alright for you to know about it. I’ll answer all the questions you might have, and I’m going to come clean to your brother as well, if and when he’s ready for all the conversations we need to have.”

Hyerin was at a loss for words. She barely realized that Nari had returned to the dining room with her breakfast, placing the plates and utensils in front of her.

“And then there’s me as well,” Nari spoke, joining the conversation. It made Hyerin gawk at the housemaid as she was the last person that Hyerin would suspect, but perhaps that was exactly why Nari was the perfect choice as Mother’s insider.

“You?!” Hyerin gasped. “What do _you_ have to do with all of this?”

Nari only shot a deferential glance at Madam.

“I keep tabs on you and Chickhunnie through Nari in addition to Soomin’s assistance,” Mother answered. “I’m your mother after all. I care about how my kids are doing. Can’t say the same for your father though.”

“Madam has also done something for me that I will forever be thankful for,” said Nari to Hyerin. “Perhaps you remember that when you were a child, there was a time when your family’s financial cushion was becoming so thin that most of the household staff had to be laid off. And if it got worse then your parents would probably have had to sell the house. I was going to be dismissed too, but Madam knew that I desperately needed this job to pay off my family’s debts. I honestly don’t know what I would’ve done or could’ve done if I had lost my only source of income at such a critical time. But Madam understood my plight and convinced your father to let me keep my job. For this, I will always be grateful. It meant a lot to me and my family, so in return I wouldn’t turn down the opportunity to help Madam reunite with her own family.”

When they were done with the explanations that were long due, Hyerin massaged her temples and rubbed her eyes. She did not say anything, just taking a moment to process and deal with all of this. She had asked for the truth, and now she had it, but that did not make it any less difficult to take in.

Unbeknownst to the women in the room, Sehun was hiding from them, standing behind a wall that shielded him from their sight but close enough for him to overhear their entire conversation.


	27. Would You Wanna Run Away Too?

For the past hour, Sehun had been in Chanyeol’s embrace. They had been cuddling in Chanyeol’s bed — Sehun had left the house on impulse, rushing to Chanyeol’s place where he might seek some solace. He told Chanyeol about everything that he had heard from his mother and her spies this morning, as well as her sudden reappearance last night. As he confided in Chanyeol, he broke into tears, and Chanyeol let him. Good thing neither Chanyeol’s mother nor Yoora were at home.

“Are you feeling any better now, baby?” Chanyeol asked gently, brushing the hair out of Sehunnie’s face.

“A little,” Sehun answered. “I don’t wanna go back. I just want to be wherever you are so that you can hold me and I can hold you.”

“Oh, I understand that all too well,” Chanyeol replied. “Your house was like a sanctuary to me whenever some shit was going on in my place. Which was pretty much all the time.”

“I’m glad I can confide in you,” Sehunnie mumbled.

“Of course you can, baby. Nothing like getting to bond over mothers that bring drama and deception into our lives,” said Chanyeol wryly.

“You know how you said you were scared that our relationship was going to turn out to be like your parents’?” Sehun asked.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol answered. “Why?”

“Well, now it’s my turn to have that fear. That we’d follow in _my_ parents’ footsteps,” Sehun admitted. “The biggest problem that caused my mother’s mental illness and my parents’ divorce was that my father was having a lot of affairs.”

“I know what you’re saying. Clearly we now know that _my_ mother had been cheating too. It’s just that it took many years for that ugly truth to be disclosed to my dad.” Chanyeol shrugged. “That’s the only difference. Still led up to a separation.”

“Yeah, and that’s terrible,” Sehun remarked with a frown. “I’ve already talked a lot about my mom just now — and now I’m thinking about my dad and what he’s done. Obviously not parenting. His infidelity was so destructive to my mom that she tried multiple times to take her own life. His own selfishness shattered someone’s will to live and that’s just so frightening, you know? That being unfaithful — it could ruin your partner’s life.”

“I know how you feel, baby. It fucked me up big time as well. It destroys the whole family and I’ve experienced that for myself too. Wouldn’t wish that upon anyone, and I really don’t understand how anybody could possibly cheat. How could anyone do something so horrible to their partner?” Chanyeol shuddered.

“I don’t know. I guess my dad’s not a good person,” said Sehun sadly. “I’m sure he’s played with plenty of women whilst he was still married to my mom, as well as after their divorce. I mean, there's no way Soomin is the first, right? Maybe we even have _other_ half-siblings whose existence we don't even know about. My dad manages his finances well, but he’s piss poor at maintaining and handling relationships.”

“You won’t end up like him,” Chanyeol replied soothingly. “You’d know better.”

“I hope _you_ won’t end up like him,” Sehun stated, poking Chanyeol’s chest. “_You _should know better. Don’t you dare do to me what my dad did to my mom. Or I’ll never forgive you.”

“Why are you acting as if I've already cheated,” Chanyeol laughed.

“Don't laugh!” Sehun whined and kicked. “I'm gonna drop you before you have the chance to cheat.”

“Noooo,” Chanyeol cooed, stifling a giggle as he booped Sehun on the nose and then wrapped his arm around Sehun even more tightly. “I'm never letting you go. And I would never cheat on you. I wouldn't do you wrong. I'm not a fuckboy.”

“Sounds like something a fuckboy would say,” Sehun muttered in dissatisfaction.

“Baby,” Chanyeol whined in the same manner as Sehun always did. “I'm not a scumbag, alright? I'm gonna do everything I can to protect our relationship from ending up like my parents’ or like yours’. You said you would do the same and you inspired me to follow suit. So how could I not devote myself to guarding something as precious as what we have?”

This time Sehun was the one to chuckle, which made Chanyeol smile. “Alright. I believe you,” Sehun replied.

“You like sweet talk as much as you like dirty talk, don't you,” Chanyeol giggled and moved his hand up to the nape of Sehun’s neck.

“I do. I like the way you make me feel when you talk like that.”

“But how am I supposed to keep talking like that if my mouth is busy with something else?” Chanyeol asked playfully and smirked at the insinuation. When Sehun blushed, Chanyeol pressed on. “What, don't be shy. It's not like you haven't experienced what I'm talking about.”

“I just wasn't expecting you to turn this into something sexual!”

“Yeah, right. _You_ were the one who spent _months_ lusting after me and you didn't even know it yourself,” Chanyeol pointed out, having his fun teasing his Sehunnie.

“Stop roasting me; I don't like that kind of talk!” Sehun complained and pouted. “Shut up and kiss me!”

“Uh-uh,” said Chanyeol firmly, his voice becoming deep and husky, just the way Sehun liked it. “I don't take orders from anyone, especially not from submissive little brats who can't make up their minds.”

Sehun whimpered. “Ugh, alright, fine. I’ll admit it. I love your dirty talk so much. I want more. Please don’t stop.”

Chanyeol looked _so_ smug. “That’s more like it.”

Satisfied, Chanyeol was ready to give Sehun a kiss, and Sehun was happy to welcome it. But just as their lips were about to touch, the front door creaked open and both boys were startled.

“Chanyeol!” His mother called out impatiently as she stepped inside and shut the door. “Come here now and help me with the groceries! They’re so heavy and I had to carry them all by myself! No one ever helps me out in this house.”

“Ugh, no, not now…” Chanyeol grumbled under his breath. Reluctantly sliding off the bed, he made his way to the door and helped his mother with the bags. He carried them into the kitchen and started sorting out whatever his mother purchased.

“Here,” said Sehun softly as he crept into the kitchen to join Chanyeol. “Let me help you put these into the fridge,” he offered, pointing at the veggies and the milk.

Chanyeol smiled sweetly at Sehun. “Wait, you know how to do household chores?”

Sehun huffed. “I said no roasting!”

“Chanyeol? We have someone coming over and you didn’t think to tell me about it?” His mother questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

“Woman, you had a whole divorce and you didn’t think to tell me about it in person either. Can you blame me?”

She merely frowned. “Who is this?”

“Oh, I thought you already knew. That’s the boy I back-hugged a while ago when you were trying to set me up with Rosé,” Chanyeol explained sardonically. “You wouldn’t happen to have forgotten about that, would you? And you can take a guess as to who I care more about.”

Feeling awkward, Sehun bowed at the lady in the room but did not know what else to say.

“Funny you should mention that,” she replied sharply, pretty much ignoring Sehun while continuing to argue with her son. “You were an embarrassment to me that day. You made me look like a fool in front of my friend.”

“Trust me, you don’t need my help if you’re trying to embarrass yourself or look like the fool that you are,” Chanyeol uttered in annoyance, wiping his hands and then leading Sehun out of the kitchen.

“How dare you talk to me like that? Do you have any respect for your mother? You should watch your attitude,” she warned. “Yoora would never use that tone with me. Why can’t you be more like your sister?”

“I dunno, must be because she and I have different fathers,” Chanyeol stated bitterly. “Wonder whose fault that is.”

“Ya, ya, ya! Watch your mouth. You have no self-respect. Look at you! You never help out with the housework, your grades are below average, and now you’re wasting your time with _dating_?!” She fumed, jabbing a finger in Sehun’s direction as she ranted. “Instead of focusing on your studies? You’re in your final year of high school and you aren’t even the least bit worried about your public exams? What’s wrong with you? I pay your tuition fees every month and invest so much money on you, _my_ hard-earned money, only for you to repay me like this? You’re a disappointment. When will you learn from your sister? Yoora was a straight-A student when she was your age, a model student with perfect conduct, a _prefect_ and the president of the student council, and she was receiving scholarship offers left, right, and center. Never needed me to spend a single moment worrying about her academic performance. You, on the other hand…” she shook her head in frustration. “A lost cause! That's what you are.”

Chanyeol gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. “I’m _done_ with your hypocrisy!” He exclaimed, and when he raised his voice it made Sehun flinch. Sehun was also sad to see Chanyeol and his mother quarreling, and he wished he could put a stop to it. It was clearly not the first time this has happened, and no doubt it was a huge source of negativity for Chanyeol. But Sehun felt that it was not his place to intervene, even if he had the guts to do it.

“Hypocrisy?! You calling me a hypocrite? What gives you the right to criticize your own mother like that?!” She bellowed at him, neither of them looking like they were about to back down anytime, which made Sehun even more worried and nervous.

“How _dare_ you chide me for dating when just a week ago you were _so damn desperate_ to set me up with someone I don’t give a damn about?!” He retorted, feeling as if he was about to lose his mind trying to cope with his mother’s bullshit. “It’s not that you have a problem with me dating; it’s that I’m dating someone that’s not _your_ choice, isn’t it? You just want to control everything that I do; you want me to become your puppet. You never gave a damn about my feelings and you just want me to do as you say. Well I’m not going to! I’m going to date whoever I want, whenever I want! At least I’m happy when I’m dating someone I genuinely like, not someone _you_ reckon would be a good match for me. It’s absurd that you think you would know who’s compatible with me when you don’t know the first thing about me! So stay out of my business!”

“Oh! So you think you’re in the position to boss your mother around now, huh? If you don’t appreciate what I’m doing for you, then get out of here!” She roared, pointing at the door lividly. “Go! Get out of the house if you think you’re so much better without me! Out! Now!”

Chanyeol cursed under his breath but he was more than happy to get out of there. Grabbing Sehun by the hand and gripping it tight, together the two boys left the house.

* * *

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sehun asked softly as they settled down at a bubble tea store. Chanyeol had his cup of bubble tea in one hand, the other squeezing Sehun’s hand. He still looked angry and yet at the same time he was also taking full enjoyment from devouring his bubble tea. Sehun actually found Chanyeol’s simultaneously contradictory facial expressions a bit amusing.

“No, not really,” Chanyeol uttered, idly poking the boba pearls with his straw.

“Okay, then let’s talk about something else,” Sehun suggested. “Do you remember the first time we had bubble tea together?”

Slowly, Chanyeol began to smile. “Yes, I do remember,” he answered. “Why?”

“I want to ask you something about it,” said Sehun. “I’m so curious and I can't believe I didn't bring this up before. It's probably because I'm too mesmerized by you every single time.”

“You flatter me, baby.” Chanyeol guffawed. “What did you want to know?”

“Did you plan the whole thing?” Sehun asked eagerly. “The bike ride, our first kiss, and all that. Did you plan all of it before coming to me knowing I’d take the bait?”

“Well, I…” Chanyeol paused and laughed. “You make me sound diabolical.”

“What can I say, I like bad boys and I cannot lie,” Sehun replied, with a small chuckle.

“No, you like _me_, and I happen to have some traits that you consider to be ‘bad boy’ qualities,” Chanyeol remarked in amusement. “To answer your question though, I pretty much had an idea of how it was going to go. I knew it would cheer you up and that was what I was aiming for. I was also pretty confident that you wouldn’t turn me down if _I_ was the one to approach you. All these were ‘planned’, in a sense. At least it was what I foresaw, and indeed it turned out to go as predicted.”

“But the kiss?” Sehun pressed on even more eagerly.

“That offer was spontaneous,” Chanyeol revealed.

“So what made you decide to make that offer?”

“Well, you kissed me first,” he replied. “No one has ever kissed me on the shoulder before.”

“Wait, so I was your first?” Sehun gasped.

“In that sense, yes, I suppose you could say so.” Chanyeol giggled. “At the time, I couldn’t decide if I wanted you to get closer or stay distant. So, I made you that offer, because it was like tossing a coin. The end result wouldn’t have been up to me; it’d depend on _you_ entirely. Because I couldn’t possibly have known that you would be able to correctly guess what I had in mind. Perhaps it wasn’t as fair as a 50:50 chance, since there would be an infinite amount of wrong answers but only one correct answer. And I was only willing to give you one shot at it. But you still got it right. I was impressed.”

Sehunnie squealed lightly, as if reexperiencing the delight from his sweet victory that day. A triumphant smile spread across his face and his elation was so infectious that Chanyeol also started to chortle.

“Success! A win for me and me only!” Sehun gushed, looking as though he was about to jump out of his seat in rapture.

“Frankly, it was a win for me as well,” said Chanyeol gleefully. “I suppose a part of me was sort of hoping that, against all odds, you’d be able to read my mind.”

“So that means you already _wanted_ to kiss me?” Sehun’s face lit up. He was unable to conceal the joy springing from the bottom of his heart, letting it overflow into his facial expressions.

“Now that I look back and think about it, yes. Deep inside I did, although it was opaque to me at that time. I wasn’t sure about my feelings because more often than not it was just a huge ball of mess in my chest that I didn’t want to so much as think about or face, let alone deal with healthily,” Chanyeol explained. “But I’m glad it made you so happy.”

“Of course! It meant a lot to me and that was our first kiss,” replied Sehun. “Besides, once again it reminds me that the things that make me happy, you know, like bubble tea, bike rides with you, all the kisses we share...these hardly cost us any money but they’re priceless to me. You’ve taught me so much. I’m thankful for you.”

Chanyeol grinned. “And _I’m_ thankful for _you_.”


	28. Acceptance

Sehun spent the rest of the day with Chanyeol, the two of them having calmed down from the storm that their respective mothers had caused. Eventually both of them had to go home, and Sehun was dreading it because he did not know how to deal with his mother. However, after witnessing the argument between Chanyeol and his mother earlier, Sehun felt that perhaps whatever conversation he was going to have with his own mother could not possibly be worse than that. So he approached his mother, seeing as she was on her own.

When she heard him clear his throat, she turned around. Understanding what his intentions were without needing him to find the words to say to express them, she sat down with him.

“My darling,” she began. “I’m so glad we can finally talk about this.”

“I heard what you said to Hyerin-noona this morning,” he stated icily. “Is there anything else she and I should know about? Any other people that you placed in the house to spy on me and her? Anybody else you’re in cahoots with that we’ve just been oblivious to?”

“There are no more secrets,” she answered patiently. “But if you wanted to ask me more about it, why didn’t you stick around and join us this morning? Why did you run out?” She asked. “I’m not trying to chastise you. I’d just like to know why.”

“Because I felt lied to, and I couldn’t handle it,” he replied crossly. “It sucks to know that you showed so much kindness to outsiders. Nari is just an employee and Soomin was just a stranger. Why would you be so kind to them, but so cruel to your own kids?” He questioned, feeling tears rush to his eyes again. “We’re your _children_ but we receive even less kindness from you than strangers and employees do? How could you do this to us? We need our mother too, at least as much as Nari and Soomin needed their ‘benefactors’ or ‘lifesavers’. The fact that you were capable of so much kindness but you just won’t show it to _us_...it really hurts.”

“Sehun, I’m sorry. I wish I could’ve done better. I know I wasn’t the best mother —”

“You hardly even mothered us at all,” he pointed out spitefully.

“I don’t know how to justify my decisions to you. It was unfair to make you and Hyerin pay the price for a decision that was best for _my_ mental health. And I’m sorry.”

“What sucks the most is that I can’t trust you anymore,” he said indignantly. “I would very much like to, but I just can’t. You pretty much played with my feelings and Hyerin-noona’s when you arranged for Soomin to come into our lives. I hated her at first and it made Hyerin-noona cry as well. But that was what you wanted, wasn’t it? You _wanted_ us to be so frustrated over it that we’d be relieved or even thankful when it was _your_ turn to come back into our lives. Because, hey, it can’t be worse than the evil stepmother, right? The fact that you needed your kids to suffer even further just so you can make a smooth entry back into our lives...that’s so twisted and cruel!”

“I didn’t know how else to make you and your sister accept me,” she replied, with a pained expression across her face. “It was probably a poor strategy that did more harm than good, but I just felt like I _had_ to do something. Anything, just so I can be spared the pain if you and Hyerin were to reject me.”

“I would still reject you because I’m distrustful of you! Thanks to all that you've done! Because you had to test me! You’ve just proven to me that I can’t trust anyone! I can’t trust my own mother, I can’t trust the household staff, I can’t trust the new stepmother...who can I even trust?” Sehun was so frustrated that he was stomping his foot without even being conscious of it.

“I’m so sorry, Sehun. I never wanted this to backfire on me. Of course I would rather have a trusting relationship with my own children. I just want t—”

“It takes years and years to build trust but only one moment to ruin it,” he said, voice full of anguish and despair. “Congrats, you’ve ruined it even before so much as building it.”

“Is there no hope at all that I could try again?” She asked pleadingly, truly pleadingly. “I’m back now. Everything else that I orchestrated — it was just a means to an end, and at the end of the day I came back for you and Hyerin.”

“After a whole decade,” he replied in disappointment. “Am I supposed to be convinced that you truly care about me? Because we’re estranged, and my father clearly doesn’t care, so as far as I’m concerned, my siblings are the only people who really care about me at their core.”

“‘Siblings’?” Her tone was skeptical. “Hyerin is your _only_ sibling. Wu Jinyan and Wu Yifan are _not_—”

“Yes they are!” He insisted fiercely. “They’re my _family_! Which is more than can be said for my biological parents!” He declared, and his mother shook her head in disagreement, but he held his ground and went on. “You know, Hyerin-noona has been more of a mother to me than _you_ have ever been. She raised me because _you_ wouldn’t! Nor would my father! Both he and you failed me — but noona never did. You two gave her a responsibility that she never signed up for and shouldn’t ever have had to take on. I have much more respect for her than for you or for the man we still call a father, for lack of a better word. And because of that, _solely_ because of that, I will do my best to maintain a civil relationship with you, simply because I know that that’s what Hyerin-noona would want,” he explained scathingly. “I’m really just entertaining you at all for her sake. Personally I’m not invested in you. I’m just going to wish you good health. But please don’t think that you can ever regain the privilege of being my mother again. You could never make up for the sacrifices that Hyerin-noona made.”

After a pause, she nodded. She understood that she had hit a dead end with her son, even though she seemed to have a modicum of success with rebuilding a familial connection with her daughter.

“Alright,” she said sorrowfully, looking down for a moment before looking back up to face Sehun. “I understand.”

* * *

“I see it didn’t go well,” said Hyerin to her mother after the conversation with Sehun. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll try to talk to him about it once he’s had some time to cool off from it and process all of this. I’m sure he just needs some time.”

Mother smiled, but still sorrowfully. “Hyerin-ah. You always try to be there for the people around you even though you’re hurting inside. You’ve done so much for me, more than I deserve.”

“Well, I’d do anything for my family,” Hyerin replied, shrugging. “I just want all of you to be happy. That’d make me happy.”

“I can’t let you burn yourself out trying to be the light in others’ lives,” said Mother with a sigh. “Perhaps you could use a break.”

“What do you mean?” Hyerin asked.

“I’m saying we could go on a vacation together. I’m going to be flying back to Milan soon, and I’d love it if you could join me,” Mother explained.

“Italy? You’ve been living there?”

Mother nodded. “Yes, but only recently. My boyfriend lives there, so I do spend some time over there but I also have my own place in here in Seoul. We're actually still trying to work some things out. Not sure if long-distance relationships is really our thing.”

“Oh, you’ve found someone!” Hyerin smiled. “That’s wonderful. I hope he makes you happy. More than Dad was able to do for you. And of course I hope you guys can work it out.”

“Yes, he makes me happy. And he’s not half my age,” Mother added humorously. “So no need to worry about that.”

“I would love to go to Milan for a vacation. And to meet your new boyfriend,” said Hyerin. “I also wish Sehun could come with us, but...he has school. And his grades are very important to him...which I guess you’ve already heard from Soomin.”

“I’ve heard as much. And I’m proud of him,” Mother replied tenderly. “All the credit goes to his hard work, though. And of course to you for raising him.”

Hyerin sighed lightly. “If you could go back in time and choose again, would you still have chosen to walk out on us like you did all these years ago?”

“To be honest, I've been asking myself that question too.”

“And the answer?” Hyerin pressed on, but not too aggressively.

“Yes and no,” Mother revealed. “I wouldn't have been able to stay in the house any longer; I was already on the brink of taking my own life. But if I could do it all over again, I probably would've tried to take you and Chickhunnie with me and we’d go live somewhere else. And then, I don't know. I'm not sure if I would've been mentally stable enough to raise the two of you, but leaving you two entirely to your father was pretty much the same as orphaning the two of you. I don't like to think that you and your brother were doomed to be parentless.”

“I suppose it would’ve been a bit better if we got an explanation from you before you left, even if you really had to leave. We could’ve used some reassurance that you still loved us and cared about us, just that you had to take off for a bit to fix yourself. And we would’ve tried to understand, even though we were kids,” Hyerin replied woefully. “I think that would’ve hurt less than having to spend our days and nights in tears until we’d finally accepted that you’re never coming back.”

“I put you through more pain than I thought I did, and I know no amount of apologies will ever cover it,” said Mother with endless remorse. “If you still consider me to be your family, perhaps we can still make good use of the time we have together. And I’ll do whatever I can to be the mother you need, if it’s not too late.”

“I know this might sound harsh, but…” Hyerin chewed on her lip and thought hard about whether or not she should be saying this, and in the end she still had to say what was on her mind. It had to be said, and her mother needed to hear this at least once. “You really messed this up, Mom.”

“That’s a lot less harsh than the way your brother phrased it,” Mother commented wryly. “I probably deserve worse, though. And you two deserve way better.”

“Perhaps he wouldn’t have been so snappy if you hadn’t insulted two people that he cares very deeply about,” Hyerin pointed out, but gently. “They were there for him when _you_ weren't.”

“Sorry. They’re living proof of your father’s infidelity and, as I've said, that was so painful for me that it almost killed me.”

“Yes, I understand that it was painful for you, and I get why you might misdirect your negative sentiments toward the two of them. But you gotta understand this too: when you left, I had to bear the responsibility of raising _your_ kids. And then Dad suddenly came home with his _other_ kids, and I ended up having to raise myself _and_ three other children. So essentially they’re all _my_ children, and I love them all the same. I’ve been a mother to them for a longer time than _you’ve_ been a mother to me and Sehun. I won’t let anyone dismiss the bond between the four of us, because for a long time, all we had was each other. No mother, no father, only our siblings. I hope that you can at least respect that, no matter how much you hate your ex-husband and his mistresses and his illegitimate offspring. I’m not judging your pain, nor am I condoning his infidelity,” she added firmly. “I’m just saying, the children are innocent. They shouldn’t be held accountable for their father’s mistakes. I’m basically trying to make the same point as Sehun did, except I’m being nicer about it. I accepted you more readily than he did, so for you to accept _all_ of my siblings as a part of me, it wouldn’t be too much to ask, would it?”

“That’s going to take some time,” Mother admitted. “It’s not going to be easy having to change my views that I’ve had for so many years. But it must’ve been even tougher for you. So I’m going to try to do it for you.”

“That would mean a lot to me,” said Hyerin heartily. “I would be thankful for that. Like I said, I’m happy that you came back. I’m glad you came back at all, even though it’s been such a long time already. To me at least, it’s better late than never.”

“Better late than never.” Mother nodded in agreement. “You are my sweetest angel through and through, Hyerin-ah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think I might introduce a new character in the next chapter. Someone who will DEFINITELY influence the development of the romance between chanhun (;


	29. People Come And People Go

Finally, after weeks of pain and suffering, Chanyeol had finished paying off his homework debt. He swore that he was never going to step foot into the library again. Ever. He had had enough of that place and more importantly the horrid memories that he had associated with the place. Sure, he and Sehunnie had some _fun_ there too but they also had a lot of fun in other places so the association was not as strong.

And so, Chanyeol suddenly found that he now had a lot of free time, and he ought to put it to good use. He was resolved to make the best of it, and that meant not just spending more time with Sehunnie to go on all the dates that made the two of them so happy. On top of that, Chanyeol did not want to have to deal with his mother so often, so he found another way to spend his time productively.

“You have a new job now?” Sehunnie asked merrily, clapping his hands to congratulate Chanyeol. “Where will you be working?”

“Yeah, I got a call back from them just now. I’m going to be working as a receptionist at a dance studio,” Chanyeol answered as the two of them walked to his new workplace. He was supposed to be there for a brief induction training session before officially starting work, but since Sehunnie was so supportive and so curious, Chanyeol figured that he could let Sehun tag along and walk him there.

“That’s wonderful!” Sehun chirped. “So, do you have your shift schedule yet?”

“It’s a part-time job and they want me to work mostly on weekends, and I’m fine with that. So I can make time for you before and after my shifts, as well as after school on weekdays. How does that sound?”

Sehun was overjoyed. “I’m so pleased with this! You get to work and earn money on your own terms, I get to give you all my support, and on top of that we _still_ get to spend more time together. See? I told you we could work something out. It’s a win for us and us only.”

“I suspect there is something in you that is just itching to prove me wrong,” Chanyeol replied and winked playfully. “Ah, here we are,” he added as they stopped in front of a building that looked like it had been recently refurbished. He was about to push the front door open but then a girl stepped out of the elevator and pulled the glass door open instead.

“Chanyeol!” Said the girl, quickly checking her watch. “Oh, you’re early!”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol smiled and chuckled. “Thought I’d show up early to make a good impression.”

She laughed softly and pointed at the convenience store across the road. “I was just gonna go buy some snacks since we still have a bit of time before the induction training.”

“Oh, cool, go ahead,” said Chanyeol breezily. “You don’t mind if we go up first and wait for you inside the studio, do you? We’ll just have a look and sit around for a bit.”

“Yeah, sure, of course,” she replied. She handed the keys to Chanyeol and then took a good look at Sehun. “Chanyeol, is there someone you want to introduce me to?” She asked, curiosity seeping into her tone.

“Yeah, actually.” Chanyeol grinned and took a deep breath. “This is my boyfriend Sehun,” he announced proudly. “Sehunnie, this is my...my, um…” his voice trailed off, glancing awkwardly between the two of them.

“I’m his boss,” she revealed with a smug smirk on her face. “Call me Seohyun.”

“Ah?” Sehun looked very surprised. He looked at Seohyun very seriously — she did not look any older than Chanyeol. How was this possible?

“Just kidding. No I’m not.” Seohyun giggled as she explained things to Sehun. “My parents are the owners of the dance studio. I just work here whenever they need me to.”

“Nice to meet you,” said Sehun politely, channelling his inner Hyerin.

“You too.” Seohyun smiled. “Chanyeol, I’ll see you upstairs after I get food,” she added, then waved at both of them and turned on her heel.

As the boys went into the elevator, Sehun piped up. “You can just say it, you know.”

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol asked.

“That she’s your ex,” Sehun explained. “I mean you could’ve just said so.”

“Uh…” Chanyeol cleared his throat. “I don’t know. I didn’t want it to be awkward for you.”

“Well, it was kind of awkward when I had to witness you and Rosé making out, and probably even _more_ awkward when you had to put up with me and Zitao dating. And we all go to the same school, which is probably worse than having to deal with you working with Seohyun,” Sehun pointed out. He smiled to make sure Chanyeol knew that he was not being sardonic. “So, yeah, it’s a bit awkward. But it’s not the end of the world. I can handle it. I just want you to enjoy this new job.”

Slowly, Chanyeol smiled too. “And you’re not gonna be jealous?”

“Oh, of course I’m jealous. She’s a pretty girl, and she seems to be really cheerful and funny. I can see why you’d like her,” Sehun pouted but then broke into a grin right after. “No, I’m not really jealous. I really thought I _would_ be, and I kept waiting to feel that kind of jealousy brewing and bubbling in my chest, but none of it came. So I’m not jealous, but I don’t know why.” He shrugged as they stepped out of the elevator. “I think perhaps it has something to do with the way you _finally_ admitted that I’m your boyfriend.”

Chanyeol led him into the studio, and they sat down on the couch. That was where students usually waited for their next class and where parents waited for their kids to finish their class. “This is kind of surprising. But I’m definitely not complaining,” Chanyeol replied and then gave Sehun a peck on the lips since no one else was around.

“So, tell me,” said Sehun curiously. “How did you and Seohyun meet?”

“We met just last year, actually. During the summer,” Chanyeol answered. “We were volunteering at an animal shelter so we saw each other pretty much every day.”

“Ah, so you two were pretty close,” Sehun stated, but not in dissatisfaction.

“Well, _yes_, technically, but not in the way that you think. Not even in the way that _we_ thought.”

“What do you mean?”

“Because we saw each other so often, we had a lot of time to get to know each other. We got along really well, so we kinda just thought, it would only be natural for us to become a couple and try dating each other, right?” Chanyeol explained. “Wrong. We had very good chemistry, but it wasn’t _romantic_ chemistry. It was _very_ platonic and that’s why it would only be awkward for us to try to be a couple. We dated very briefly; very soon we realized it didn’t feel right because something was lacking. The passion. We wanted to _literally_ Netflix and chill, no connotations and euphemisms involved. So, you see, _not_ ‘couple material’.”

“Ah, I see...but then, if the two of you are such good friends, then how come you’ve never mentioned her before?” Sehun asked. “Did you two have a fallout of some sort? Because it didn't look like it just now.”

“Oh, no, no,” Chanyeol replied. “It’s just that she’s actually studying overseas and she only comes back to Korea during the holidays. She only just graduated, so maybe she’ll stick around for a bit. I don’t know yet.”

“I really appreciate that you’re willing to explain all of this to me.” Sehun smiled sweetly at his _boyfriend_.

“Of course. That way we won’t have misunderstandings. And I _trust_ that you’ll be able to understand me.”

“A kid like _me_?” Sehun teased. “Able to understand _you_?”

“Ah, baby.” Chanyeol giggled. “You mean much more to me than that.”

“You know what, I can also see why she’d think you’re boyfriend material, even though it didn’t work out between the two of you,” replied Sehun, who then added under his breath, “luckily.”

“Oh? And why is that?” Chanyeol asked pompously, snaking his hand around Sehun’s waist. “Do tell.”

“Because,” said Sehun shyly. “You’re kind of irresistible.”

“Kind of?”

“Yeah,” Sehun replied softly, almost whispering so that Chanyeol had to lean in closer to be able to hear him. “Like the really handsome and caring and assiduous kind.”

“Mm-hmm.” Chanyeol nodded, looking _so_ pleased. “Go on.”

“Do you have a praise kink, daddy?” Sehun asked, and he was absolutely serious. “Like, I genuinely want to know.”

“Oh, I don’t know, baby,” Chanyeol replied mischievously, then leaned in to whisper in Sehun’s ear, which instantly made him shiver in anticipation. “Why don’t we find out when we get home?”

* * *

When Seohyun returned to the dance studio, it was time for Chanyeol to get to work, so Sehun went home on his own. Just as he arrived, he was perplexed to see that the butler and other members of the household staff were carrying bags and boxes into a truck. Sehun tried to get inside the house whilst staying out of their way since they were carrying such heavy stuff. Once he saw his eldest sister, he asked for some answers.

“I’m just as lost as you are,” said Hyerin, staring at the staff in confusion. “I only just came back from meeting up with a friend. Where’s Yifan?”

“He’s at a football match with Luhan-hyung and some of their other friends,” Sehun answered. “I don’t think he’ll be home until a lot later.”

“Hyerin-ah? Chickhunnie?” Soomin piped up, drawing their attention right away. “Come here,” she said, gesturing for them to go upstairs to join her. She looked as if there was something extremely important she had to announce to them, so they did as they were told.

“What’s going on?” Hyerin asked with a look of concern on her face.

“As you know, your mother has already moved out to avoid the awkwardness since your father will be coming home soon. She’ll be staying at her own apartment, and that’s where I’m headed to as well since I’m also moving out,” Soomin announced.

“What?!” Both siblings exclaimed.

“Are you sure? You’re heavily pregnant,” Hyerin pointed out, looking even more worried now. “I really don’t think it’s a good idea for you to move around so much.”

“I appreciate the concern, but I’ve known all along that this was going to happen. It’s part of your mother’s plan that I was prepared to execute,” Soomin explained.

Sehun looked disappointed and fed up with all the drama. “This is ridiculous. Why does she have to be the mastermind behind everything? Aren’t you sick of being my mother’s pawn? I’m so tired of it.”

“We’re really just trying to tie up some loose ends,” Soomin clarified. “As far as I’m concerned, your mother doesn’t need me to be in the house anymore, so I’ve terminated my relationship with your father.”

“That sounds so weird…” Sehun uttered under his breath. But then he was mindful that the relationship between Soomin and his father was never built on genuine affection on Soomin’s part anyway.

“So the wedding is called off?” Hyerin pressed on, wondering if all her preparations were going to go to waste.

“Yes,” Soomin confirmed. “I’ve also quit my job as his secretary.”

Both siblings let out a heavy sigh.

“Is all this drama really necessary? It’s giving me a headache,” Sehun replied in distaste.

“And what about the baby?” Hyerin questioned.

“The baby isn’t your father’s,” said Soomin calmly.

“WHAT?!” They exclaimed again, this time much more loudly.

“That’s just what I told him, just to ensure that there’s no possibility of us staying together,” she revealed with a shrug. “Of course, the truth is that the baby is indeed his. But we all know that he’s a crappy father. So I’d really rather raise the baby on my own, because with or without their father around, what would be the difference?”

After a pause, Sehun spoke first, and not happily. “I agree that he would be a negligent father to the baby anyway, just as he was to all four of us.”

“Exactly. So why would I want to put my baby through that,” Soomin replied. “I'm keeping my baby no matter what. No matter who's gonna be there for me and who's not. To tell you the truth, I’ve always wanted to be a mother. So even though I only got to be sort of a mother figure to the few of you for a very short period of time, I did enjoy it and I treasure it. I had a miscarriage when I was younger, but at that time I was just a teenager and I wasn’t prepared to be a mother anyway. Now...I think I’m ready to take up that responsibility.”

Hyerin sighed. “I see you’ve already made your choice a long time ago, and nothing we say will be able to change your mind. All I can say is that it’s going to be tough, being a single mother.”

“It’s not going to be a picnic, that’s for sure,” Soomin commented.

“I suppose you’re just doing what’s best for the baby,” said Hyerin solemnly. “And for yourself too.”

“Yes. And I’ll be staying with your mother, like I've been doing for a number of years, so you don’t have to worry about me,” Soomin added.

“So...if you’re not coming back anymore, will we ever get to see you again or get the chance to meet our youngest sibling?” Sehun asked with a pout. “What if I get stuck when doing my Chemistry homework? Who am I supposed to go to for help…”

“Of course we can still keep in touch,” said Soomin, smiling. “And don't forget that your own mother has a whole degree in Biochemistry as well! I look up to her a lot and that's also partly why I wanted to pursue the same major in uni.”

“Okay, good,” Sehun uttered. He tried to look stoic, as if he could not care less, when the truth was that he cared a lot. Even though Soomin’s involvement in their lives was orchestrated by his mother, deep inside he felt that Soomin was genuinely nice to him, at least a lot nicer than he was to her at the beginning. He just did not want to unequivocally admit that he had already accepted Soomin even though she had only been around for some months, and that he might actually miss her if she were to leave this family forever.

“I’ll visit you and Mother often,” Hyerin added. “But then you’ll be all by yourself when Mother and I are in Italy…”

“No worries. We’ve got that covered too. Nari will be taking leave to attend me while you two are out of the country. So you don’t have to worry about me. Just have fun on your vacation!”

“All of this was really meticulously planned, huh,” Sehun groused.

“I'm not sure we can come up with an even better arrangement for everyone, unfortunately,” replied Soomin. “Oh, and I will wait for Yifan to come home and break the news to him personally. Not sure how I should tell Jinyan about this, but I’ll find a way. And then I’ll be out of the house and on my way to your Mother’s place. It’s been lovely, getting to know all of you. It must’ve been difficult to accept me at first, but I’m glad we’re over it now.”

“Compared to everything that’s been going on more recently, coping with you entering our lives seems like a piece of cake,” said Sehun somewhat wryly.

“Then I suppose it wouldn’t be too hard having to cope with me moving out,” Soomin remarked. “I’m sure we’ll meet again soon enough. Take care, both of you.”


	30. Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been one whole year since I posted this story as a tweetfic! Wow we've really come a long way. :D
> 
> To celebrate this anniversary I've decided to settle a plot point that I planted all the way back from the very first chapter when Chanyeol's character was introduced. Remember when he came to Yifan's house in tears because he learned that he had been living a lie his whole life? Well, now's the time to learn about the truth~

As if Chanyeol and his mother did not quarrel at all in the kitchen the other day, she struck up a conversation with him, sounding perfectly calm.

“Your sister won’t be home for dinner tonight,” she began.

Chanyeol did not turn around to look at her. He stayed focused on combing Toben’s fur although he did reply saying without emotion, “yeah, she told me that.”

“But there will be someone else joining us for dinner tonight,” she announced, and his heart sank. He rolled his eyes at the way she once again made a huge revelation at the last minute, and how she believed it was completely acceptable to do so. She did not always bother to personally tell him when something important was happening, but when she did, it was always at the very last moment, which gave him no say in the matter and no chance of escape. He felt like he was falling into her trap and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. Last time he was already conned into having lunch with Rosé, and that one time was already more than enough. This time, he wondered who it was going to be, but he also dreaded finding out.

“Who is it?” He asked reluctantly.

Was it going to be Rosé again? Nah, there was no way she would agree. She would probably rather skip town than relent.

Could it be another girl that his mother wanted him to date? He prayed that that would not be the case.

Or perhaps it was his dad coming back after packing all his stuff and moving out without a word? But that made no sense either; he would not choose to return when Yoora was not going to be in the house. _She_ was the legitimate child after all.

The doorbell rang before Chanyeol’s mother could say anything. “There’s your answer,” she added to him as she went to get the door. “Ah, you’re here,” she said to the man at the door and invited him in. “I’m glad you could make it.”

Chanyeol stared warily at the man who walked in, not particularly thrilled about it and showing no eagerness to go and greet him. Toben, however, looked exhilarated, running in circles around the man and sniffing his legs to get accustomed to his scent.

“Chanyeol,” said his mother. “I want you to meet your _real_ father.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened as he stared in disbelief at the man. His _father_. His _real_ father. His _biological_ father. They were the same height, standing just a bit over six feet. The more he goggled at his _father_ the more he felt that they looked alike.

“It’s so nice to finally get to meet you, Chanyeol. I never thought we’d have this opportunity to meet. I’m really glad and I do hope we can get to know each other,” said the man heartily, who then introduced himself. He said his name was Park Soonhong, and Chanyeol’s mother was quick to add that it was just a coincidence that his surname was the same as her ex-husband’s.

He sounded really sincere, and of course it would be best if he was as earnest as he sounded. But there was no way Chanyeol’s trust issues would allow him to let his guard down so easily, and he was very much conscious of that.

“I’m Chanyeol,” he uttered lamely, not knowing what else to say or how to feel about this. He knew that his father already knew what his name was, but his mind was blank and no other thought came to mind. He did not want to say ‘nice to meet you’ if he did not mean it. He was just so confused. What motives did his mother have for suddenly inviting his real father — her ex — to dinner? Was she doing it out of the kindness of her heart, allowing father and son a chance to meet? Could it possibly be just as simple as that, or was she planning to rekindle their affair?

“Why don’t you two sit down and have a chat?” She suggested, which for Chanyeol was really just a command in disguise, as always. “I still need some time to prepare the food anyway. Oh, and I made your favorite mussels tonight,” she added sweetly.

_Wow, the things she would do for this Soonhong guy,_ thought Chanyeol to himself. He himself on the other hand felt so unloved because his mother had never been willing to do things that would make him happy even if it was just something as simple as preparing his favorite dish for dinner. But obviously, to her, it was more worth it to do that for her ex than for her own son. He knew it was not the ex’s fault though; it was his mother’s, so he was not going to project his disaffection toward his mother onto his father. In fact, it might even be in his favor to be perfectly polite and nice to Soonhong-ssi. Perhaps he would be a better parent than his mother could possibly be. Now that his ‘dad’ — the man who raised him — was out of the picture and no longer in touch with the son that was not his son, why should Chanyeol reject the chance to build a somewhat healthy relationship with the man who actually caused his birth?

“So, uh,” Chanyeol began hesitantly. “What shall I call you?” He asked. It had only been a couple minutes since they met, so it would obviously be the most awkward thing in the world if he had to refer to a stranger as ‘father’ or even ‘dad’.

“It’s up to you. We can just call each other by our names, if you like,” replied Soonhong. “I would want us to be comfortable with each other. I expect that it will take some time, but we can take it slow.”

Chanyeol nodded slowly. “Sure.”

“So, perhaps we could get to know each other? Like, what do you usually like to do?” Soonhong asked.

“Um, I like music,” Chanyeol answered. He was still taking his time warming up to this stranger, but he was happy to talk about things that he was passionate about. It put him at ease bit by bit, and his facial expressions softened. “I play the guitar, the drums, and the piano. Oh, actually, even Toben’s name is short for Beethoven,” he admitted, pointing at the doggo and fondly beckoning the pet over.

“That’s adorable!” Soonhong commented with a grin, softly patting Toben. “I love animals too. Dogs, ferrets, monkeys, wolves, giraffes, love them all.”

Chanyeol broke into a smile. He was such a soft-hearted boy, absolutely defenseless when it came to animals. It would not be too difficult for him to become friendly with his biological father if they had common interests.

“I really love animals of all kinds. One time when I was a kid, my mother found a nest of mice outside our house,” he said, fully enjoying the conversation but could not help but want to grumble about his mother. “I caught a baby mouse and asked her if I could take care of it. But she hit me over the head and she said that mice were pest.”

“Ah,” replied Soonhong, listening attentively as his son shared anecdotes. “I suppose your mother does like to be in control of what goes on in the house, what’s allowed and what’s not allowed,” he remarked, but not at all critically.

Chanyeol could only sigh at that. “Well, you aren’t wrong.”

“By the way, I play a lot of musical instruments as well,” Soonhong revealed. “All those you mentioned, as well as the oboe.”

“Oh, I’ve always wanted to learn that!” Chanyeol replied, sounding more and more interested. “So far, I’ve really just been teaching myself to play by ear.”

“Well, maybe _I_ could teach you,” Soonhong offered happily. “Although, you’re probably busy with studying, right? You got exams coming up?”

Chanyeol was sort of relieved that Soonhong’s tone was still very friendly as the topic of his studies was brought up. He was actually quite pleased as well, that Soonhong was so understanding about it. His mother on the other hand had never been anything but gruff and admonitory whenever she talked about his academics. He did not appreciate it the least bit whenever she compared him to his sister, but he knew Soonhong was not going to make any comparisons with Yoora — someone else’s daughter.

“Yeah, well. Final year is tough, of course. I suppose I’ll just do my best. My best friend and I meet up pretty frequently for study sessions,” he said with confidence. “Although, it’s not like I need anyone to acknowledge it. I’m not asking anyone to give me a standing ovation for my efforts to study hard and do well in school. I do it on my own terms and in my own time. I do it for myself, and I don’t need anyone’s validation.”

“True,” Soonhong added in agreement. “No one has the right to judge you for how much you’re doing and howsoever you’re doing it. As long as you know what you’re doing and you take responsibility for it, that’ll be good enough.”

Chanyeol’s face lit up at those words, even though he sighed lightly. Even a stranger was more supportive of him than his own mother was. That was how bad it was.

“Yeah, you’re right,” replied Chanyeol appreciatively. “I’m glad we think alike.”

“Me too. But does your mother not agree with that?”

Chanyeol shrugged. “She and I have very different views on a lot of matters, to put it mildly.”

“She does have some strong opinions,” Soonhong remarked. “But you’re entitled to your own and I’ll respect that.”

In that moment, Chanyeol was so grateful that his mother had decided to introduce his real father into his life. Probably the only time that he was truly grateful to his mother for something she had arranged.

“Thank you,” said Chanyeol heartily. “So, uh, yeah. It’d be great if you could teach me. I would appreciate that. But only if you’re not busy with work.”

“Oh yeah, you’d be curious about what I do for a living, wouldn’t you,” replied Soonhong. “I’m the CEO of a fashion company,” he revealed without any smugness in his tone, even though he probably had every right to be pompous about it. “We mainly produce fragrances, candles, bathrobes, and leather accessories.”

As Chanyeol listened, his line of vision landed on the watch that Soonhong was wearing. That was a Chronograph Daytona Ice Blue, which Chanyeol knew because he would always stare at it whenever he passed by the Rolex store on his way to school and on his way back home. A part of him would die every time he looked at the price tag which displayed a glaring 87,942,750 Won. He could never afford it. Not with his own savings and not with the small income that he was paid just from his part-time receptionist job at Seohyun’s parents’ dance studio. He was aware, however, that if he asked for it as a birthday present, Yifan would not think twice about buying it for him, and it would not even have been that much of a big deal for Yifan considering his family’s affluence. Sehun would also be all too willing to shower him with expensive gifts and whatnot, if he had just so much as expressed that he wanted it to be that way. But that was not what he was after. He absolutely hated the idea of having to _ask_ anyone for anything. He would much rather earn it himself, no matter how hard he had to work for it or how many years he had to be on a strict budget for.

In that instant, Chanyeol understood _why_ his mother decided to invite Soonhong back into their lives. It was probably because of the divorce. Chanyeol was conscious that the divorce came with certain repercussions, such as the loss of the primary breadwinner of the house — the only father that Chanyeol had really ever known. His mother did not earn _that_ much, although now that he was thinking about it, it did seem like her work hours had been lengthier than usual...had she been working overtime to receive more pay? He could not be sure, nor would he be bothered to ask her and find out. Even if he were to confront her about this matter, he was not confident that she was going to tell him the truth, so why bother.

If this was really about financially supporting the household as Chanyeol conjectured, then it all made sense. His mother’s salary was unimpressive and his own wage was even smaller. So the only remaining person, who could bring in some income, was his sister Yoora. Yoora’s career prospects were not bad, but surely their mother would not want to burden Yoora, the favored child. Nor would Chanyeol want to see this huge responsibility fall upon his noona. The pressure was going to be enormous, he was sure.

So, what could make Chanyeol’s mother happier than for a rich CEO to come back into the picture, here to save the day? Surely if Soonhong would be willing to take partial responsibility for their son, then at least the financial burden on her and Yoora would not be such a strain. At the very least, they would probably still be able to maintain their living standards as they were before the divorce, and that was pretty important. On this matter, even Chanyeol felt as if he could not _entirely_ blame his mother for finding a solution to the potential financial problems that this family might, sooner than anticipated, have to face. He did feel sort of rejected, as if his mother was more than willing to shift this burden of financially supporting him onto her ex, just because it would be convenient and perhaps justifiable. But he did see the perks — economically and otherwise — about welcoming Soonhong back.

“I see. I wonder if I’ve heard of your brand before?” Chanyeol finally came back to the present conversation with Soonhong, and decided to adjourn his speculations about his mother’s motives. He would also much rather be chatting casually than deal with his cognitive dissonance, as a small part of him wondered if he was actually, at his core, a gold-digger. All along, he was not willing to exploit his closeness with Yifan just to enjoy financial luxuries. And yet, here he was, justifying the prospect of taking advantage of Soonhong’s wealth. This identity crisis was something Chanyeol was not yet willing to address.

“It’s called Parco & Fenice,” Soonhong answered. “It’s an Italian brand. Do you know what the name means?”

“Are those Italian surnames? Like… Dolce & Gabbana?”

Soonhong smiled. “‘Parco’ is the Italian word for ‘park’ and that part of the brand name came from my surname after romanizing it. My co-founder came up with the ‘Fenice’ part — it means ‘phoenix’ in Italian.”

“That’s interesting!” Chanyeol remarked. “Are you fluent in Italian? I only speak Korean and a little bit of Japanese. And even less English.”

“Yeah, I kind of have to be since the brand is based in Milan. My work and everything is there in the headquarters. Remind me to make time to teach you some Italian as well,” said Soonhong mirthfully. “When we first started the company, I originally wanted the name of the brand to be something related to ‘fruitful berry’, something that carries the meaning of ‘bountiful fruit’. But we also wanted our brand to cover a wider variety of products than just the fruity perfumes we were thinking about developing, so in the end we went with Parco & Fenice.”

“Wait...that…” Chanyeol hesitated. “That’s what my name means, isn’t it? ‘Alchan-yeolmae’?”

“Yeah, you’re right. I wanted to name the brand after you.”

“So you knew?” Chanyeol questioned. “You knew all along? That I’m your son?”

“Yes,” Soonhong admitted apologetically. “But your mother kept that a secret from her husband, of course. And I was also married to someone else back then. So, I couldn’t have acknowledged you as my son at that time, legally or otherwise. My relationship with your mother ended not long after you were born. It’s only recently that we got back in contact.”

Chanyeol could only sigh at that. He tried to not think about how his parents’ relationship as well as Sehun’s parents’ relationships were blemished by extramarital affairs. Relationships sucked. He really hoped that Sehun would turn out to be right when he asserted that the two of them would be able to break the curse.

“I wonder how different my life would’ve been had we been able to meet sooner,” he commented.

“We can’t go back in time to find out, but I believe that _my_ life will change for the better if we could keep in touch,” Soonhong replied, handing his business card to Chanyeol. He was so used to doing it that he almost forgot something. “Oh, wait. I can’t believe I just did that,” he said, lightly smacking himself on the forehead as he laughed at himself. “You’re my son, not a business associate.”

“It’s alright.” Chanyeol chuckled, handing his phone to his father for him to key in his number.

“Hey, if you don’t mind me asking,” said Soonhong once he noticed Chanyeol’s phone’s lockscreen. “Is that your boyfriend?”

Chanyeol smiled sweetly and nodded. “Yeah.”

“You two look like such a cute couple,” Soonhong commented jovially. “Would be great if you could bring him home and introduce him to me and your mother.”

“Ah, well…” Chanyeol drawled. “I did that once and let’s just say she wasn’t pleased about that. Said I shouldn’t be wasting my time dating.”

“Nah.” Soonhong shook his head. “Don’t pay attention to that. You’re positively glowing the moment we started talking about him.” He pointed at Chanyeol’s phone. “Do what makes you happy.”

Chanyeol grinned, genuinely glad that he could for once have a supportive parental figure! It was bizarre to think that Soonhong had shown him more support in just one conversation than his own mother had in all 17 years of his life.

“I guess I’m gonna just introduce him to you some time,” Chanyeol suggested.

“Yeah, sounds lovely. Let’s do it before I have to fly back to Milan for work. And would you like to meet my girlfriend too?” Soonhong asked. “She flew back to Seoul with me as well.”

“Wait, your girlfriend?” Chanyeol frowned, but just in confusion, not at all in disapproval. “So you and my mother won’t be…”

“No, no. I’m seeing someone else,” Soonhong explained. “As for me and your mother, I think it’s better for us to just remain as friends.”

“I see,” Chanyeol replied. “Yeah, I’d love to meet your girlfriend as well. Just let me know the time and place, and I’ll bring Sehun.”

“Sounds like a plan!”

“Ya! Chanyeol!” His mother hollered all the way from the kitchen. “Set the table and come help me with the food! Don’t be lazy! Ah, and the drinks! Take them out from the fridge!”

“Coming!” Chanyeol responded reluctantly, getting out of his seat.

“Is she always like this with you?” Soonhong asked, and Chanyeol’s face said it all. “I’ll help as well,” he offered, rising to his feet as well. “Come on. Let’s have our first ever meal together as father and son.”


End file.
